Hermanos por Contrato
by lupiscisis
Summary: Él, un poderoso heredero que busca cumplir la ultima voluntad de su abuela. Ella, una actriz sin trabajo que busca la forma de regresar a su país. Y una idea algo disparatada, que hará que sus caminos se junten. CAPITULO FINAL Y EPÍLOGO Disfrútenlo.
1. Acepto ser su Hermana

Hola, solo quiero decir que aquí esta una nueva historia, que es la adaptación deun fanfic con el mismo titulo y que es creación de** Kitty.e2, ** quien me dio su autorización para hacer esto, y como pertenece a la pareja Sakura & Shaoran de Sakura Card Captor, y yo lo pasare a la pareja Harry & Hermione, puede que este algo **OOC**, y aviso esto, por que luego me critican por andar disque cambiando la personalidad de los personajes, ¿Pero saben? no creo que yo sea la única que hace eso.

Bueno, ya los dejo para que lean.

Que lo disfruten

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación) **

**Capitulo uno**

**Acepto ser su Hermana**

Hermione Granger toda su vida fue lo que se conoce como la chica modelo, en cuanto a los estudios, ya que desde el jardín de niños mostró una gran facilidad para el aprendizaje y toda persona que la conoció pensó que llegaría ha ser una gran abogada, o una doctora reconocida, o alguna de esas carreras que dan prestigio, pero lo que nunca pensaron fue que la chica al entrar a la preparatoria se interesaría por el teatro y por consecuencia en la carrera de actriz, así que después de convencer a sus padres que eso era lo que quería y lo que le gustaba, se fue a Estados Unidos, donde creía le seria más fácil cumplir su sueño, pero estando ahí se dio cuenta que no iba ha ser tan fácil, sobre todo cuando un productor que decía ser muy conocido le ofreció un papel que según él era muy importante en una de sus películas, pero el gran papel solo se trato de que Hermione tenia que entrar a la oficina del protagonista y decir _" Señor no se le ofrece algo más, por que ya es mi hora de salida" _ y al final de todo la escena fue editada y nunca se vio en pantalla.

— En verdad Luna, creo que no hay lugar para una actriz Inglesa entre tantas Americanas — le decía la chica a su amiga, que era una joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de eterna expresión soñadora y que al igual que la castaña, había llegado a E.U. en busca de un mejor futuro, o eso es lo que la rubia había respondido cuando Hermione le pregunto por que había dejado Inglaterra. Mientras conversaban en un pequeño café de Manhattan

— Bueno, si ya te cansaste de esto de querer ser actriz, estas a tiempo de estudiar otra cosa, ya que aún eres muy joven Hermione — respondió la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

— ¿Y con que pagaría la colegiatura?, ya que el sueldo como recepcionista no me alcanzaría ni para dar la mitad, y ni se te ocurra decirme que tu me prestarías el dinero, por que ya haz hecho bastante con dejarme vivir contigo en tu departamento — dijo la castaña al ver que su amiga abría la boca

— Sabes que para mí es un gusto tenerte en mi departamento, además eres la única amiga que tengo aquí y ayudarte con tus estudios seria lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ya que si lo recuerdas tu haz hecho más por mí, que yo por ti — tomándola de la mano

— No, no y no, de ninguna forma voy a dejar que pagues mis estudios, aparte quien dice que ya me canse de ser actriz, al contrario, en un par de horas tengo una audición — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, para intentar calmar la angustia de su amiga

— Esta bien, y me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo una cita con una clienta que dice tener un grave problema con su vestido y esta histérica por que su boda es en un par de días — dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, se despedía de su amiga y tras una pequeña discusión lograba que la castaña aceptara que ella dejara la cuenta pagada y con un poquito más de dinero por si Hermione quería otra cosa.

**:-:-:**

Una hora después Hermione todavía se encontraba en el café, ya que lo de su audición se había ido al hoyo desde antes de empezar, porqué según le habían dicho en una llamada que recibió, necesitaban a una actriz que tuviera medidas de 90 60 90, medir uno ochenta y ser rubia de ojos azules, y para desgracia de la chica, ella no tenia el cabello rubio, no media uno ochenta y mucho menos tenia ojos azules, y de las medidas 90, 60, 90 mejor ni hablaba, es más, ella era todo lo contrario tenia el cabello castaño, ojos color miel, medidas…bueno solo digamos que eran medidas discretas y de acuerdo al uno sesenta y cinco que media

— Por que a mi — se dijo a si misma mientras la puerta del café se abría, dejando ver a un hombre y una mujer que parecían estar escondiéndose o al menos él, ya que llevaba una gabardina color negro que lo cubría un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, era alto y con el cabello tan desordenado que parecía que un huracán lo había alcanzado, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la castaña era que llevaba lentes oscuros, cuando afuera estaba nublado, por otro lado la mujer que lo acompañaba llevaba un abrigo color blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, mallas negras, y botas del mismo color que las mallas, cabello largo de color negro y a diferencia de su compañero no llevaba lentes por lo cual la castaña pudo apreciar que tenia ojos azules.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron y esta de casualidad quedaba justo enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione

— Créeme, aquí nadie nos va ha reconocer — dijo la joven de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una de las manos del hombre de cabello alborotado, quien no mostró ningún tipo de emoción ante el contacto de la chica y solo se dedicaba a voltear en todas direcciones en busca de un espía.

Hermione por su parte ahogo una risa ante el comportamiento paranoico del hombre

— No estoy tan seguro, mejor vámonos — dijo el hombre de lentes, pero su acompañante dio un largo suspiro y dijo

— Mira Harry, ya dime de una vez que es lo que te ha tenido tan afligido los últimos días, además este lugar es mas que apropiado, por que si no lo has notado no hay demasiada gente

Y era cierto ya que el lugar estaba casi vacío, razón por la cual Hermione podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación de la pareja

— Esta bien, te lo voy a decir — dijo el hombre mientras daba otro vistazo al lugar topándose por un momento con la mirada curiosa de Hermione, quien al darse cuenta que el hombre la había descubierto sintió como su cara de ponía roja, y de inmediato centro su atención en el periódico que tenia — es sobre Helen — continuo el chico, mirando algo ceñudo a Hermione, quien parecía estar muy entretenida con el periódico.

— ¡La encontraron! — dijo la chica con entusiasmo llamando nuevamente la atención de Hermione, pero esta vez no levanto la vista, ya que sabia que aquel hombre seguramente la estaría viendo

— No Melanie, no la encontraron por que Helen murió — sentencio Harry tan cortante que Hermione, solo pudo pensar que ese sujeto tenia el corazón de piedra, ya que no hizo ni el mas mínimo caso de la expresión de tristeza que se había apoderado de su acompañante

— ¿Pero… como lo sabes?

— Los informes que me dieron lo comprueban, ella murió junto con mis padres

— Bueno, pero que hay sobre lo que nos dijeron que la habían adoptado y que vivía en Inglaterra — dijo la morena aún con esperanza

— Mel, eso no era cierto y solo fue un truco para sacarle más dinero a la abuela

— Y ahora que vamos hacer con la abuela, ella quería ver a su nieta antes de… bueno ya sabes — dijo Melanie con un nudo en la garganta — antes de que muera

— No lo se Mel, no lo se

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que le dirían a su abuela, quien estaba en el hospital.

Hermione inconcientemente comenzó a pensar en alguna solución para el problema de los dos desconocidos, ya que la chica le daba algo de lastima por que en verdad parecía muy afectada por la noticia que el hombre paranoico le había dicho.

— ¡Ya se! — grito Melanie de pronto, pero bajo el volumen ante la dura mirada que Harry le brindo —. Podemos encontrar a alguien que se haga pasar por Helen — dijo con suma tranquilidad, entonces Harry quien parecía estar viendo a un ente o algo parecido dijo

— ¡Estas loca, no podemos hacer eso! — se sobresalto Harry, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y puso atención a lo que Melanie decía.

— ¿Y por que no?, además no lo haría gratis nosotros le pagaríamos

—Y yo te pagaría a ti para que cerraras la boca Melanie. Éste es un tema delicado, no puedes decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, además en dado caso que hiciéramos lo que dices, ¿Crees que sea posible encontrar en Nueva York a una mujer con las características físicas que mi hermana debería tener?, y que además hable el ingles con acento Británico, por que si lo olvidas, según habían informado a la abuela que ella vivía con su familia adoptiva en Inglaterra.

Hermione por su parte se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que la idea de la tal Melanie parecía un poco disparatada, pero a la vez creía que podía funcionar y en eso estaba cuando escucho que le decían.

—Señorita, su celular está sonando — Y entonces al levantar la vista observó con espanto que la joven pareja la miraban con atención.

— Gracias —respondió nerviosa. Buscó el celular en su bolsa con algo de prisa para después sumirse en una animada conversación con su padre, consciente de que la pareja no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando terminó la llamada, que pareció durar horas, se acomodó en la silla como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió buscando en el periódico al mismo tiempo en que ellos retomaban su conversación. Esta vez Hermione optó por no escuchar, sin embargo, un rato después, sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a ella y al alzar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Melanie.

— ¡Hola! —saludó la joven amistosamente.

—Ho-hola —respondió ella de manera tímida. Estaba nerviosa, quizás realmente habían descubierto que los espiaba.

—Soy Melanie Black — se presentó aún sonriendo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Hermione Granger

—Oh, ya veo… pues gusto en conocerte Hermione — dijo Melanie mientras le tendía una mano a la castaña en forma de saludo, por su parte Hermione se sentía un tanto incomoda por la sonrisa de complicidad que la chica le embozaba, pero aún así le acepto el saludo, por que si por algo son conocidos los ingleses, es por su educación — ¿Qué haces con eso? — preguntó indicando con los ojos el periódico que Hermione tenia sobre la mesa.

—Sólo busco trabajo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y estas interesada en algún ámbito en especial? — cuestionó intrigada.

—La verdad es que soy actriz… pero al parecer no hay ningún papel aún. — Y en ese momento Melanie pensó que alguna fuerza en el universo la había escuchado cuando dijo su idea y ahora le estaba poniendo todo prácticamente en charola de plata

— Hermione contéstame algo, el acento ingles que tienes a la hora de hablar… ¿Es verdadero o solo lo estas actuando? — pregunto la morena con una expresión tremendamente esperanzada, que Hermione pensó que estaba algo loca.

—Sí, mí acento es verdadero ya que nací en Inglaterra, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¡Es maravilloso! ¡No puedo creer la buena suerte que tenemos! —Gritó— ¡Harry_, _ven aquí!

Hermione se encontraba cada vez más confundida, ¿Por qué la mujer se le había acercado tan amistosamente? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante que fuera de origen Ingles? ¿Y por qué tenía que llamarlo precisamente a _él_?, es decir, el hombre que estaba con Melanie, no podía desagradarle más.

Harry llego a la mesa y se sentó sin más, ni siquiera saludo a la castaña que lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras Melanie solo decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, es perfecta —le dijo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro oculto especialmente grande.

—No lo sé… es algo baja, y su nariz muy pequeña… además sus ojos no son verdes —dijo mirándola fijamente através de los lentes y ella le devolvió la mirada, ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para decir esas cosas en tono tan… _despectivo_?

— Harry, ¡Han pasado muchos años desde que vieron por ultima vez a Helen!, su nariz y su estatura está bien, y por lo de los ojos… no es nada que con unos lentes de contacto no se pueda arreglar.

—Disculpen pero creo que me he perdido de algo —dijo Hermione atreviéndose a interrumpir por primera vez.

—Lo siento ¿Hermione, verdad? — Se cercioraba la mujer, a lo que la castaña asintió — Verás, él es Harry Potter, de seguro has escuchado hablar de él y bueno… tenemos un pequeño problema familiar.

—No es necesario que se lo cuentes Melanie, ya que estoy seguro de que lo ha escuchado todo —atajó Harry mirando con reprobación a Hermione, quien sintió que de un momento a otro toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a parar a su cara— Te lo dije — dijo Harry en tono triunfante.

—Disculpen, les juro que no era mi intención, es que la cafetería está tan vacía y ustedes tan cerca que…

—No pudiste dejar de escuchar una conversación ajena…

—Ya basta Harry, discúlpalo por favor, Hermione — interrumpió Melanie — Mi primo suele ser un poco impulsivo, por no decir bruto.

Hermione reprimió una risa, pues el último comentario de la mujer le había parecido bastante cómico, aunque él la miraba ceñudo. Harry se cruzó de brazos y miró a través del cristal sin volver la vista mientras la mujer de cabellos negros hablaba.

—La verdad es que estamos en una situación delicada y quisiéramos pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione amablemente ya que por alguna razón Melanie le había causado una simpatía inmediata, casi igual a la que Luna despertaba en ella, pensando que quizás le pedirían alguna dirección, o tal vez sólo querrían tomar prestado el periódico por unos minutos. Grave error, ya que lo que Hermione definitivamente no imaginaba, era que al decir esa simple frase, su vida se pondría patas para arriba y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Queremos que te hagas pasar por la hermana de Harry — soltó Melanie sin ningún tipo de cautela

— ¡¿Qué? — No pudo evitar exclamar Hermione ante lo dicho por la morena — ¡No puedo hacer eso, es… es…!

—Un trabajo — interrumpió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole abiertamente — créeme que ni de protagonista en una película de Hollywood ganarías tanto como lo que pretendemos pagarte nosotros… Podemos costearte lo que desees.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — Preguntó comenzando a ceder mientras Melanie asentía frenéticamente y Harry miraba con un poco de interés disimulado— ¿Aunque fuera un simple boleto de avión de regreso a Inglaterra? — Perecía tonto que a alguien a quien básicamente le estaban ofreciendo las perlas de la virgen, por hacerse pasar unos cuantos días por alguien que ya estaba muerto, solo pidiera un boleto de avión, pero Hermione solo necesitaba eso, para poder regresar con sus padres y olvidar los tragos amargos que había vivido un par de años atrás.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó la de cabello negro— claro, una vez que termines el…

— ¿En verdad solo quieres un boleto de avión? — Interrumpió Harry mientras miraba suspicaz a Hermione, quien había quedado impresionada por el verde de los ojos del moreno, que finalmente se había quitado los lentes — responde, en verdad eso es todo lo que quieres.

— Si, eso es todo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Por que es algo extraño que en esta época, alguien no consiga dinero para un boleto de avión — dijo Harry mientras volvía a adoptar esa actitud despectiva hacia la castaña, quien solo entornó los ojos y dijo

— Pues no es tan extraño como usted cree, ya que no todas las personas tenemos la suerte de ser herederos de hoteles, como usted — Harry se quedo callado ante lo dicho por la castaña y Melanie se sorprendió, ya que había muy pocas personas que hacían que el moreno se quedara callado y no replicara el hecho que le llevaran la contraria. Y esas pocas personas eran, en su momento sus padres, su abuela y tal parecía que ahora seria Hermione.

— Bueno, ya vamos a terminar con esto — intervino Melanie ya que la atmosfera se estaba poniendo un poco densa. — Hermione, aceptas ser la hermana de Harry, para cumplir de este modo la última voluntad de nuestra abuela.

Hermione se quedo callada por unos momentos, pensando en que tal vez era mala idea aceptar tal disparate, pero al ver la cara de Harry que claramente decía que no la creía capaz de aceptar el trato, todo rastro de duda se esfumo y dijo.

— Si, acepto ser su hermana señor Potter —zanjó tendiéndole la mano completamente eufórica.

Ya que bastaría con actuar tal y como ellos le dijeran, aguantar a aquel hombre por un tiempo y luego podría irse tranquila a casa, con su familia.

¡Que Ilusa!

Continuara…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, que como ya dije es la adaptación de una historia de Kitty.e2.**

**Gracias Kitty, por darme tu autorización.**

**Y a ustedes espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews con su opinión.**

**Me voy, cuídense y hasta el otro capitulo.**


	2. Toda una Potter

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados, me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es idea de Kitty.e2, y yo solo la estoy adaptando a la pareja Harry & Hermione**

**Bueno los dejo para que lean**

**Que lo disfruten**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Toda una Potter **

Hermione había llegado algo tarde al departamento donde vivía junto con Luna, quien ya dormía placidamente sobre su cama, así que la castaña no quiso despertarla, después de todo no sabia como le diría lo que pensaba hacer en menos de 24 horas. Entonces decidió irse a dormir e intentar de poner en orden sus ideas, pero todo fue en vano ya que no dejo de recordar lo que había pasado con Melanie y su primo unas horas atrás…

_**:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"_Ante la insistencia de Melanie Hermione había terminado con ella en un bar bastante bonito, con algunas luces de colores y las paredes azul noche. Y mientras esperaban a que Harry llegara, Melanie le dio un repaso sobre los detalles del plan._

— _¿Me llamaran Helen? — preguntó la castaña sintiéndose un tanto incómoda._

— _No — respondió la morena sonriendo y dándole un sorbo al contenido de su vaso— Hermione, así te llamaremos ya que ese es el nombre que tu familia de Inglaterra te dio al adoptarte…además creo que te será mas fácil y te sentirás mas cómoda. Y dirás que tuviste amnesia pero que te han llegado algunos recuerdos y así es como se supone que terminaste con nosotros._

— _¿Y si me piden exámenes de ADN? —cuestionó nerviosa._

—_De eso nos ocupamos nosotros_

_Luego de esa confesión Hermione optó por no preguntar nada más. Se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las recomendaciones que Melanie le daba, como por ejemplo que si le hacían demasiadas preguntas fingiera que le venía un dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar algo, y que para intentar tener una buena relación con Harry debería intentar no meterse demasiado en su vida privada._

— ¡Harry!,_ ¿Trajiste el contrato? — preguntó Melanie cuando el chico llegó a la barra con una carpeta entre las manos y cara de desconfianza. Ella le quitó la carpeta y se la pasó abierta a Hermione._

— _Puedes leerlo o…— comenzó a decir Harry_

— _No es necesario — interrumpió la castaña tomando la pluma que él le alcanzaba mientras le hablaba— Tengo que irme temprano señor Potter_

— _No creo que alguien se convenza de que somos hermanos si me llamas señor Potter —dijo frunciendo el ceño— desde ahora en adelante deberás decirme Harry, y una última cosa señorita Granger — ella lo miró desafiante, él no se arrugó ni un ápice para decir lo que tenía que decir— Si tienes amigos aquí en Nueva York, olvídate de ellos por un tiempo. Recuerda que diremos que acabas de llegar. — le advirtió Harry, entonces Hermione se levanto, lo miro fijamente y dijo _

— _Entiendo, y otra cosa si yo tengo que llamarte Harry, creo que tú también debes llamarme Hermione o no lo crees "hermanito" — y tras despedirse de Melanie salio del establecimiento._

_Y ahí era la parte donde el plan tendría un cambio, ya que si bien Hermione no le diría todo a Luna, si le diría algunos detalles."_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Aquel sería su primer día de trabajo, así que tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones que le dieron durante la noche, se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, un conjunto lo suficientemente bueno, como para hacerla lucir como una señorita refinada recién llegada del extranjero. Salió de la que había sido su habitación con maleta en mano y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero su querida amiga ya estaba allí con los platos servidos sobre la mesa.

Luna la miró fijamente, sorprendida de que siendo un día cualquiera estuviese vestida de esa forma, y luego bajó la vista hacia la maleta quedándose con la boca medio abierta. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisita nerviosa y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó curiosa su amiga mientras comenzaban a comer— ¿Por que tienes esa maleta?

— Bueno, .lo que pasa es que he encontrado trabajo — dijo Hermione, ya que después de todo lo del trabajo era cierto

— ¿Y es fuera de Nueva York? — volvió a preguntar Luna, mientras ponía mas fruta, en el plato de la castaña

— No — respondió esta, sintiendo que en ese momento no podía tragar con normalidad — es un trabajo aquí en la ciudad… Está lo suficientemente bien remunerado como para que cuando termine pueda regresar a Inglaterra — la rubia solo asentía — y… Luna —dijo con un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

— ¿Dime?

— No podré vivir contigo por un tiempo — soltó rápidamente y al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba mal, continuó— y no sólo eso… ya que si por casualidad llegáramos a vernos en la calle, por lo menos durante algunas semanas, tendré que hacer como que no te conozco…

Luna no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero después con la sonrisa tan calida que ella tenia y tras soltar un suspiro dijo

—No es que me agrade demasiado la idea… pero si es por tu trabajo está bien. Pero… ¿estás segura de que es un buen trabajo? — observándola con preocupación.

—Sí, por lo menos mi "jefa" es una buena persona — medio mintió lanzando un pesado suspiro. Por que era cierto que Melanie le había caído muy bien y no podía quejarse, ya que lo que tenía que hacer era fácil, pero como todo en la vida tenía sus complicaciones y esa complicación era nada más y nada menos que el pésimo carácter de Harry Potter. Luna solo sonrío y siguió comiendo, Hermione agradeció que su querida amiga que no siguiera preguntándole sobre cosas que no podía responder con sinceridad, pues mentirle a Luna la hacia sentir terriblemente mal.

—Luna, debo irme — dijo Hermione un rato después poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Su amiga le sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—No importa lo que suceda, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas —dijo con voz suave rompiendo el abrazo para no demorarla más.

Tenía sólo un par de horas para llegar a la casa de los Potter, instalarse y partir a la clínica.

— Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo —respondió la castaña conmovida. Dudaba de que existiera otra persona tan generosa como Luna — Te extrañaré mucho.

—Y yo a ti Hermione. Pero estoy segura de que todo lo que suceda de hoy en adelante será para bien…y tienes que pensar en que luego de eso podrás regresar a Inglaterra

—Luna… ¿Tú no piensas regresar a Inglaterra algún día? — preguntó casualmente, pero en seguida se arrepintió. La cara de su amiga se había desfigurado por completo con una mezcla de melancolía y por sobre todo tristeza.

—No —respondió intentando sonreír una vez más— ya que la gran manzana me ha conquistado y pienso quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido

Hermione no preguntó nada más. No quería causarle más angustia a su mejor amiga, así que tomó su maleta y partió rumbo a la calle. Aquello era sumamente extraño, pensó cuando estaba sentada en el bus, no podía creer que el destino fuera a dar un giro tan inesperado como para dejarla con un trabajo que le daría tantas ganancias como las mejores estrellas de Hollywood… No era que le agradara demasiado tener que hacerse pasar por una persona que ya estaba muerta, para engañar a otra persona moribunda, sobre todo si sabía bien que sentía especial debilidad por los ancianos. ¿Sería capaz de interpretar bien su papel sin que nadie la descubriera?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bajó del autobús cuando se encontraba lo más cerca de la dirección que Melanie le había anotado en un pequeño papel y se lamentó profundamente al notar que se había bajado antes y que tendría que caminar unas once o doce cuadras, por una calle algo empinada. Retomó su marcha a paso increíblemente lento, luego de observar durante unos segundos lo que sería su camino.

Cuando por fin dio con la dirección, quedó impactada. La casa casi no se veía entre los árboles, pero parecía que había una escalera para llegar hasta ella. Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y una mujer le contestó.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Sí — respondió rogando por calma a los cielos — Busco a… al Señor Potter

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre señorita? —preguntó la mujer que tenía la voz un poco aguda.

— Hermione Granger — contestó ella aferrándose a su maleta.

El gran portón negro de hierro, se abrió dejando ver la imponente casa donde viviría mientras trabajara para los Potter. Entró cautelosa mirando hacia todos lados, el camino era de piedra, y a sus costados, crecían árboles y flores de distintos tipos. Y tal como había pensado, tuvo que subir una escalera para llegar a la puerta principal, donde su nuevo jefe la esperaba. Lo observó medio cohibida, pues llevaba el cabello mojado como recién salido de la ducha y se dio cuenta de que le venía demasiado bien.

— ¿Te molestaría ser un poco más puntual? —preguntó él en un susurro con enojo.

—No… — se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había hablado con voz demasiado aguda y que alguien la podía escuchar— No es mi culpa que tu casa quede tan lejos de la parada del autobús. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me tomó llegar hasta aquí?

—Podrías haber pedido un taxi —replicó él, la castaña se ruborizó sabiendo que tenía razón. — ¿Y por que no te pusiste, los lentes de contacto que Melanie te compro? — dijo el moreno al notar que la castaña seguía teniendo ojos color miel

— Lo siento, no puedo usarlos me irritan los ojos — se justifico la chica, y Harry iba a decir algo cuando una voz detrás de ellos lo interrumpió

— ¿No me presentarás a tu invitada, Harry? —preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como los de Melanie

—Oh, sí. Pero creo que será mejor que entremos.

Hermione tomó su maleta para empezar a arrastrarla, pero un anciano hombre, le sonrió silenciosamente y la llevó por ella. Caminaron por un pasillo antes de llegar a una salita que se encontraba muy bien decorada. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros y fotografías y los estantes estaban repletos de obras de arte hechas en cerámica. Entonces Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones y Sirius en el otro que estaba justo enfrente.

— ¿Me dirás ahora quién es esta señorita? —insistió el hombre que no parecía tener más de cuarenta años.

— Sirius, es más complicado de lo que piensas —comenzó a hablar el moreno mientras miraba a la castaña para indicarle que se mantuviera callada hasta que él terminara de hablar. Hermione apretó sus manos para descargar la tensión.

— Estoy dispuesto a escuchar —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa invitando a Harry a continuar

—Como sabes, he hecho muchas investigaciones para conocer el paradero de mi hermana —contaba Harry mientras Hermione creía que el perfectamente podría ser actor y graduarse sin necesidad de pasar más de un año en una escuela de teatro — Y todas ellas, aunque no se lo haya dicho antes a nadie, me llevaban a la misma persona; Hermione Granger. En vista de esto, investigué más sobre ella, y descubrí que había sido adoptada luego de perder la memoria, que lo único que parecía recordar era haber tenido un accidente en avión…

—Espera un momento — intervino el hombre llamado Sirius — ¿Me estás diciendo que ella es Helen?

—Sí —afirmó el joven sonriendo. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía sonreír, y aunque sabía que todo eso era puro teatro, no pudo evitar pensar que debería sonreír más seguido.

— ¿Lo has comprobado? Me refiero a exámenes de sangre… entrevistas…

— Por supuesto — respondió Harry con calma— Sabes como soy y sabes que no me precipitaría con una cosa así.

—Helen… digo Hermione, ¿estás segura de que no recuerdas nada? —preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose por fin a la castaña, quien tras mirar rápidamente a Harry dijo

—Tengo algunos recuerdos vagos sobre el viaje en ese avión… he intentado con todas mis fuerzas recuperar mi memoria, pero nada parece ser efectivo — finalizo poniendo mirada melancólica para hacer su actuación más creíble.

—Entiendo que todo esto resulte un tanto raro —dijo Harry observando de reojo a la que sería su hermana durante un tiempo. No podía hacérsele más extraño el haber aceptado la desquiciada idea de Melanie — Pero por eso, Hermione vivirá aquí con nosotros, quiero que reciba todo lo que no pudo recibir mientras estaba en la ignorancia de ser una Potter e integrarla a la familia una vez más, quizás de esa forma recordará.

—No lo sé, Harry —dijo el hombre con duda en su rostro — Aunque se asemeje a Helen… no me convence.

—Sirius, ya he hecho las pruebas necesarias para asegurarme —dijo Harry con convicción aunque comenzaba a temer que sus sospechas sobre que no podrían hacer tontos a sus parientes, se hicieran realidad. Pero seguiría con el plan hasta el final, su abuela necesitaba ver a Helen una última vez, y él le iba a conceder ese deseo aunque fuera una total mentira.

Sirius, por su parte asintió y nuevamente se dirigió hacia Hermione

— ¿Te dedicas a algo en especial?

—En Inglaterra daba clases en una escuela primaria — respondió según lo acordado con su falso hermano.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —siguió.

—Veinticuatro.

— ¿Aficiones?

—Leer

— ¿Tus padres adoptivos son…?

— Jane y John Granger —respondió recordando con melancolía a sus padres y lo cuanto que los extrañaba

— ¿Algún hermano?

— No, soy hija única

—Al parecer te adoptó una familia bien constituida —observó el hombre y le dio un trago a su taza con café, que les habían llevado unos instantes atrás

Harry lanzó un suspiro silencioso. Aquello parecía un partido de ping-pong de nunca acabar, en donde la pelota se pasaba de un lado a otro de la mesa con una velocidad vertiginosa. Sabiendo que debía intervenir antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse feas, abrazó a Hermione quién al estar desprevenida dio un respingo por el gesto.

—He encontrado a mi hermana y no puedo estar más feliz por eso. Si no aceptas que se quede con nosotros en esta casa, nos iremos a vivir a un departamento, pero Hermione no se quedará sola —dijo con determinación— y mientras lo piensas, la llevaré donde la abuela. Con tu permiso. Y se levanto llevándose a Hermione con el.

Hermione hizo un torpe movimiento con el cuerpo en forma despedida antes de salir de la habitación, aún con el brazo de Harry rodeándole los hombros. Comenzó a intentar zafarse de su agarre, y con molestia comprobó que el chico parecía hacer caso omiso de sus intentos frustrados, y solo hasta que llegaron junto al auto, él la soltó.

—Debes andar con cuidado — la previno — mi padrino no será fácil de engañar.

— ¿Entonces no sería más fácil irnos al departamento de una vez? —preguntó la chica.

—Si lo que quieres es estar a solas conmigo todos los días…

— ¡No…! —exclamó poniéndose roja de un momento a otro— No me refería a eso, yo solo lo decía por… olvídalo, no dije nada.

Harry rió ante la conducta de su "Hermana" mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera, ella dudó unos momentos pero luego se sentó sin objetar. Durante el camino se pudo percatar de que Harry en el fondo podría no ser tan duro como aparentaba ser.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Unos minutos después bajaron del automóvil en cuanto el chico se estacionó frente a una clínica. Hermione comenzó a sudar frío, aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero según lo que decían, a la pobre anciana no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y lo único que quería era ver a su nieta y si Harry y Melanie se habían tomado la molestia de planear todo ese circo, era por que seguramente la anciana significaba mucho para ellos, y ella… bueno ella haría que su deseo fuera posible al suplantar a Helen y quizá de este modo ya no seguiría sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por engañarla

— ¿Vienes o no? — Preguntó el chico con tono hastiado mientras la espera a un lado de puerta— no pretendo gastar todo mi tiempo hasta que decidas bajarte.

Hermione bufo molesta, y todo lo que había pensado de el moreno momentos atrás se esfumo, ya que ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? Pero sabiendo que si abría la boca estallaría una guerra verbal de por lo menos media hora de duración, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y caminar a su lado mientras se internaba en el personaje.

¿Qué clase de mujer sería su abuela? ¿Irritable y desconfiada como Harry, o todo lo contrario?

— ¡Hermione! —un grito junto a su oído la sobresaltó— Qué bien que ya estás aquí, comenzaba a pensar que te habías arrepentido —dijo Melanie rápidamente soltando una risotada— Ya sabes, no creo que alguien quiera trabajar para Harry por gusto.

— ¿Hay alguien con la abuela? — preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso de lo que la chica había dicho.

—No —respondió cambiando de humor en seguida— Será mejor que entremos con Hermione… la abuela despierta a ratos.

Hermione agradeció el hecho de que no la dejaran ir sola, pues aunque le incomodaba actuar frente a su nuevo hermano, se hubiese sentido peor al estar a solas con la anciana.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un biombo que separaba la cama de la enferma de una pequeña salita de estar, aquella debía ser una habitación privilegiada. En la cama estaba recostada una mujer muy ancianita de cabellos canos y de aspecto amable a pesar de que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Actúa como Helen —susurró Melanie en su oído— quizás así la abuela se despierte.

La abuela Potter estaba conectada a algunas máquinas, así que cuidando de no lastimarla, Hermione la tomó de una mano mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. No dijo nada, simplemente acarició la suave mano de aquella anciana para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en su siguiente movimiento, que no se dio cuenta cuando la abuela abrió los ojos.

— ¡Abuela! —exclamó Harry corriendo a su lado. La anciana le sonrió débilmente— He encontrado a Helen, abuela. — la anciana pareció recobrar el color, le sonrió a Harry y volteo a mirar a Hermione

— ¿Helen? —pronunció la mujer.

—Sí — respondió Hermione— He regresado, abuela.

— ¡Oh, Helen, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Ahora que te he visto una vez más puedo morir tranquila…

— ¡No digas eso, por favor! — Exclamó la chica rápidamente— tú te pondrás bien, ya que aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Tienes razón —asintió la abuela — creo que con sólo verte me he sentido mejor, gracias por volver pequeña y a ti cielo — dirigiéndose a Harry — gracias por cumplir la voluntad de esta vieja

— No tienes que agradecer nada abuela, sabes que yo haría hasta lo imposible para que tú seas feliz.

Cuando Hermione vio que por los ojos de Harry cruzaba un destello de profundo dolor, se sintió mal por el, ya que sabia que en verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo engañar de aquella forma a su abuela quien parecía tener un muy buen corazón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo más tarde Harry cuando caminaban hacia el auto.

—Gracias —respondió ella un poco cohibida pues no se esperaba un cumplido por parte de él

—Quiero que me acompañes al Hotel —declaró el moreno abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

— ¿Hotel?

—Sí. Ya sabes, como dueños de los Hoteles Potter…

— ¿Y por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

—Te presentaré ante el personal como la nueva subdirectora.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —soltó completamente abochornada. Entonces Harry la miró pensando en que ella era una chica bastante divertida a pesar de que en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos sólo discutían.

—Yo no bromeo —respondió seriamente— Si queremos que todos crean la historia de que somos hermanos, necesitamos hacerlo creíble en todos aspectos. Después de todo es el cargo que le correspondería a Helen.

Hermione no replico luego de ver los ojos de Harry, que parecían acumular montañas y montañas de dolor cada vez que mencionaba a su hermana ¿Es posible leer tan abiertamente los sentimientos de una persona a la que recién se viene conociendo? Hermione no entendía cómo era que de un segundo a otro podía entender los sentimientos de ese hombre que le resultaba tan desagradable.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó él secamente sin apartar la vista del camino. Ella al verse descubierta, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Te quería preguntar si puedo prender la radio —mintió con rapidez. Harry se encogió de hombros y ella lo tomó como un sí. Comenzó a pasar de emisora en emisora hasta encontrar una canción que le gustaba.

Era una cantante Americana de nombre Emily Bloom que, por lo que había dicho Luna, se había ido a probar suerte al extranjero en donde triunfó con su hermosa voz. Pero la pacífica melodía no duró mucho, pues la mano de Harry viajó rápidamente al botón para cambiarla.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó molesta.

—Es mi radio.

—Dijiste que podía prenderla… además, me encanta esa canción —replicó aun molesta.

—A mi no —cortó él— Ni esa ni ninguna otra.

Y el viaje hasta el hotel fue hecho en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra y la radio permaneció apagada durante todo el trayecto. Hermione quería golpearse por haber sentido compasión por un hombre tan insoportable. No podía entender cómo era que alguien así existiera en la tierra, ¿es que cuando era niño no le habían enseñado modales? Podría por lo menos haber avisado antes de apagar la radio, pero no, tenía que ser prepotente y apagarlo sin decir ni pío.

—Tenemos que comprarte ropa —anunció el moreno doblando por una esquina y estacionando el automóvil frente a una boutique.

— ¿Es que ahora te crees diseñador y no aceptas lo que llevo puesto? —cuestionó malhumorada.

—Eres una Potter. Debes estar vestida apropiadamente, sobre todo ahora que te presentaré, además es un evento formal

Entraron sin ganas a la exclusiva tienda en donde dos dependientas casi se peleaban por recibir de cliente a Harry, pero él sólo las ignoró y caminó solo hasta donde estaban los vestidos. Tomó uno de color blanco con unos detalles en forma de holanes al frente y luego de observarlo detalladamente pidió ver accesorios que le combinaran.

— ¿Cómo sabes si me quedará bien?

—Tu cuerpo es como de la talla de Melanie —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Y sin contar que su prima en varias ocasiones lo había obligado a ir de compras con ella, razón por la cual sabia la talla de su prima.

—Por lo menos no tienes mal gusto —murmuró por lo bajo mientras él pagaba la cuenta.

—Señorita acompáñeme por favor —pidió una de las vendedoras guiándola hasta el probador— el señor me ha dicho que debo vigilar que se ponga esto adecuadamente, estaré aquí por si me necesita.

Harry tenía razón, el vestido le asentaba a la perfección

— ¿Harry?… — llamó la castaña, entonces Harry quien estaba sentado en un sillón que había en el lugar y miraba una revista de modas, como quien mira jeroglíficos, levanto la vista y vio como su Hermanita le modelaba el vestido — ¿así estoy bien vestida?

— Si, esta perfecto… — dijo mientras veía de pies a cabeza a la castaña, que nuevamente estaba roja por la forma en que él la miraba — ya vámonos que se hace tarde — aclaro su garganta y dio media vuelta, para salir del lugar seguido de Hermione.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:

Minutos después ya estando en la entrada del hotel el moreno miro a la castaña, quien parecía nerviosa. El la observó con desconfianza creyendo que no le sería tan fácil moverse entre ese grupo de personas que ni conocía, pero minutos después se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado al cuestionar el profesionalismo de su hermana postiza, pues en cuanto entraron al hotel saludó con propiedad a todo el personal mientras él la iba presentando como una Potter más.

—Debo contestar esta llamada —susurró él en su oído— No hagas nada que te pueda delatar.

Ella asintió confiada y luego sintió como Harry se alejaba a toda velocidad del salón en donde estaban todos los funcionarios reunidos. Hermione se quedó junto a una mesa con un vaso de jugo en la mano mientras observaba a la gente. Estaba tan sumida en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando un guapo hombre que aparentaba más o menos su edad, se paró a su lado.

—Bienvenida, señorita Potter — habló llamando la atención de la castaña — Quería felicitar a Harry, pero ya que no está aquí…

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella sonriendo— Mi hermano acaba de salir a contestar una llamada, pero ya vuelve.

—He oído que usted llegó de Inglaterra hace un tiempo atrás, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír, pues una sonrisa era signo de confianza— Es cierto… pero preferiría no revelar más detalles sobre mi vida personal si es que no le molesta.

—Oh, no me molesta para nada, es sólo que yo también vengo de Inglaterra — contó el joven sonriéndole de vuelta— Lamento haberla incomodado con mi pregunta.

—No es nada —respondió rogando internamente para que Harry no se tardara tanto en regresar— Iré a buscar a mi hermano… con su permiso.

Caminó entre la gente dedicando leves movimientos de cabeza a quienes la saludaban a su paso, parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba más y más personas llegaban al lugar, ¿Dónde se habría metido Harry? Estar sola entre todos esos desconocidos no le era demasiado agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que actuar tal y como lo haría un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Potter…

— ¿No te dije que te quedaras donde estabas? —cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Podrías haberte demorado un poco menos ¿no crees? —respondió ella al ver que se trataba de su _querido_ hermano.

—Ya te dije que tenía que contestar… era Melanie con buenas noticias — anunció sonriendo un poco y Hermione pensó que nunca había visto una sonrisa más bonita que esa— La abuela está mejor, los doctores dicen que en unos días le darán el alta.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada pues la garganta se le había puesto repentinamente seca, y simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta un pequeño e improvisado escenario que estaba ubicado en uno de los extremos del salón. Ambos se ubicaron junto a un micrófono y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—Buenas tardes a todos — comenzó — Quiero darles la bienvenida a este pequeño cóctel —continuó y Hermione ahogó las ganas de reír ante lo ridícula que resultaba la palabra _'pequeño'_ frente a toda esa gente, los músicos, la gran cantidad de comida y el detalle con que todo estaba decorado — He querido reunirlos aquí para darles dos excelentes noticias. La primera, es que mi abuela y presidenta de los hoteles Potter se ha recuperado y será trasladada a su casa en cuestión de días.

Un mar de aplausos llenó el lugar. La gente que allí se encontraba sonreía y comentaban entusiasmados ante la noticia y Hermione pensó que la abuela Potter debía ser una persona muy querida por el personal.

—Y la segunda noticia es que por fin he encontrado a mi querida hermana Helen —dijo él dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras la tomaba por los hombros para presentarla ante todos— Ella compartirá conmigo la dirección del hotel, así que espero que la traten bien y con el respeto que se merece.

La gente volvía a aplaudir y Hermione no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo ante el gesto. Saludó con la mano una vez y la música comenzó a sonar.

—Recuerda sonreír mucho y hablar poco —le advirtió Harry segundos más tarde cuando ambos bajaban del escenario.

—Es lo que he hecho hasta ahora —dijo mirándolo ásperamente, ¿es que no podía tener un poco de confianza en su profesionalismo?

De ahí en adelante no se pudo despegar de su hermano falso ni por un minuto. Compartieron con el personal un poco más antes de que la música parara y el cóctel terminara, para ese momento todos se iban comentando seguramente sobre la nueva directora Potter.

—Vaya Hermione, no sabía que eras nieta de la abuela Potter, y no del Señor Robert Granger

Hermione se quedó helada mientras sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo desapareciera. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Seguía siendo tan alto y con el cabello tan rojo como siempre ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

— ¡Ron! — Exclamó — Escucha sé que es confuso, pero necesito que no digas una palabra de esto a nadie.

—Me extraña que me lo pidas, Hermione. Deberías saber de sobra que puedes confiar en mí… ¡Harry! — Dijo finalmente mirando al chico que se encontraba boquiabierto— ¿No me darás un abrazo después de todos estos años sin vernos, amigo?

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ron? —cuestionó el aludido una vez que pudo salir de su asombro.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó la castaña aún más sorprendida

—Por supuesto que sí. Harry y yo fuimos criados prácticamente juntos ¿verdad? — Dijo sonriendo— ¡Qué decepción! He vuelto a ver a dos buenos amigos y miren cómo me reciben, cualquiera diría que no soy oportuno…

— ¡Por supuesto que no eres oportuno! — Explotó el moreno — Escucha Ron, si alguien se llega a enterar de lo de Hermione, no dudes que correré a asesinarte.

—Calma, calma… Ténganme un poco más de confianza, ¿quieren? Si quieren mentir necesitarán de todos los aliados posibles y ahora que estaré quedándome en Nueva York por un tiempo podría serles de ayuda.

Por supuesto que Hermione confiaba en Ron, lo conocía desde la prepatoria cuando había llegado de Estados Unidos. Ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos. Hasta que ella había decidido mudarse a Nueva York y así perder el contacto con el.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hermione al joven Weasley — Digo, ¿No habrás cambiado de opinión sobre…?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él sin dejarla terminar— Vengo en representación de la joyería de mi familia a un encuentro que se realizará aquí en Nueva York y decidí hospedarme en este hotel con la esperanza de encontrarme a mi querido amigo Harry.

— ¿De qué se conocen? —interrogó Harry poniendo mala cara.

—Fuimos amigos en la preparatoria —respondió Hermione— Pero no te preocupes, Ron es de fiar.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo el de cabello negro mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Hermione y Ron — Ron, si quieres conversar hazlo con ella, pero debes llevarla a casa antes de las diez.

— ¿Seguro que no te quedas con nosotros? También creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer aún —cortó.

—Entonces supongo que ya sabes quién vendrá a hospedarse en tu hotel este mes.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Olvídalo —dijo riendo para restarle importancia. Tomó a Hermione por los hombros y comenzó a agitar la mano en forma de despedida— Conduce con cuidado.

— ¿Quién vendrá? —cuestionó la chica.

—Hermione solo escucha esto, hay cosas que será mejor que te enteres de ellas por Harry pues si las sabes por mi, seré hombre muerto.

Continuara…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, de esta historia espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus Reviews con su opinión**

**Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review en el capitulo antecos, en verdad muchas gracias.**

**Fénix, Lucesita, Andrómeda, Silvana Potter, Harmonyland, joanne granger, Asaf, Yuna Granger, lanyera, Regina, YO, Vladislav, loquin y en especial a Kitty.e2, ya que si tu no me hubieras dado permiso, esta historia no estaría aquí.**

**Y los que leen y no dejan review, también muchas gracias**

**Ahora si, me voy**

**Cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Adiós**


	3. El Regreso de la Abuela Potter

Ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es idea de Kitty.e2. Yo solo la estoy adaptando a la pareja Harry / Hermione.

Ahora los dejo

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Tres**

**El Regreso de la Abuela Potter**

**:::::::::::::**

— Dije que la tenías que traer a las diez, que no me entendiste o que — dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron quince minutos tarde

— Vamos Harry no te hagas el estricto que no te queda — respondió el pelirrojo mientras el y la castaña se acercaban a donde estaba el moreno — además ya estamos aquí, ¿o no?

Harry ignoro por completo a Ron y opto por centrar su atención en otro lugar

— Y tú — dirigiéndose a Hermione — se supone que no debes llamar la atención y llegas a…

— ¡Cálmate quieres, ya estoy aquí! Y no tienes por que hablarme así…

— ¿Algún problema? — pregunto de pronto Sirius, quien había llegado sin que nadie lo notara, sorprendiendo así a los tres chicos

— No — contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

— Pues por la forma en que hablaban parecía que si — dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien apenada bajo la mirada, puesto que había algo en ese hombre que la hacia creer que el sabia la verdad de su situación

— No pasa nada Sirius, solo que Harry esta exagerando con su papel de hermano mayor, y se enojo solo por que llegue un poco tarde con Hermione eso es todo — declaro Ron

— ¿Pero ustedes dos ya se conocían? — pregunto el hombre al notar que Ron y Hermione se trataban con mucha confianza

— Si, ellos ya se conocían — dijo Harry

— Pues resulta cierto lo que dicen, que el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no? — dijo Sirius con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que dejo inquietos a Harry y Hermione

— Y no sabes cuanto — dijo Ron con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente — pero ahora me tengo que ir ya que mañana tengo una reunión importante y tengo que descansar, además no he llamado a mi madre y ya saben como se pone si no sabe en donde están sus hijos cada minuto de su vida, gusto en saludarte Sirius

— Lo mismo digo Ron, conduce con cuidado

—Seguro, y tu cuida que Harry no mate a su hermana — bromeo el pelirrojo antes de arrancar su auto y desaparecer por el empedrado camino

Harry solo gruño por el cometario, y Hermione pidió al cielo que el moreno no desquitara su mal humos con ella, ya que estaba segura que esta vez, ya no podría aguantarse y todo terminaría en un gran problema.

— Harry, ya es tarde así que será mejor que le muestres su habitación a Helen, para que descanse — dijo Sirius y entro a la casa

Harry asintió aliviado de que su padrino ya no preguntara nada, y solo se dedico a mirar fijamente a Hermione, quien nerviosa dijo.

— Que tanto me ves

— Nada, ahora sígueme te mostrare tu habitación

Y los dos entraron a la casa, en completo silencio caminaron hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, las subieron con calma después de todo no había prisa.

— Bien, esta es tu habitación — dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta y se hacia a un lado para dejar que Hermione pasara — adelante

Entonces Hermione camino hacia adentro y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

— Vaya… la habitación es tan… morada — dijo y volteo a ver a Harry, quien también parecía algo impresionado

— Bueno… he de decir que es la primera vez que entro a este lugar, y si tienes razón, todo es muy morado… pero debe de ser por que mi abuela dice que el morado era el color favorito de Helen, pero si quieres cambiar la decoración puedes hacerlo

— No, no así está bien, solo que fue la impresión del momento es todo

— En ese caso te dejo para que descanses, hasta mañana — dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta

— Hasta mañana… Harry

— Dime

— No… nada… que descanses — Harry solo asintió y cerro la puerta

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillando con paciencia su cabello castaño. Aquel día le daban el alta a la abuela, 'su abuela' y tenía que estar presentable para dejar que la conociera y viera en ella a Helen. La situación realmente le ponía los pelos de punta, y más aún después de tener durante la mañana una acalorada discusión con su querido hermano sobre el tiempo de caducidad del contrato.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

— _¡Harry! — Llamaba Hermione mientras recorría los largos corredores de la casa que parecía más bien un laberinto sin salida— ¡Harry, tenemos que hablar! —exclamaba con enojo de vez en cuando. Podía darse ese lujo sólo porque no había nadie más que ellos dos en la casa esa mañana ya que Sirius había salido a correr y Melanie había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga y el personal del servicio era muy discreto_

— _¿Podrías parar de gritar? Estaba tomando un baño —refunfuñó el susodicho asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación — pasa y dime que quieres_

_Hermione obedeció y entro a la habitación, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el moreno solo estaba con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y no pudo evitar sonrojarse él simplemente lo pasó por alto._

—_Te…tenemos que hablar —tartamudeó y se cacheteó mentalmente por ser tan corta de carácter en situaciones así._

—_Te escucho —dijo él dando un gran bostezo._

— _¿No crees que sería más… adecuado que te vistieras primero? —sugirió ella intentando mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pudo evitar mirar por un momento el abdomen de su "hermano" ya que si bien no estaba marcado por completo, si estaba lo suficientemente trabajado como para llamar la atención._

—_Quisiera recordarte que somos hermanos y que el incesto no está bien visto — dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al vestidor, cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Hermione _

— _En verdad que contigo no se puede — dijo Hermione mas roja que un tomate y salio de la habitación _

_**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-**_

— _Bien, ahora que ya estoy vestido, dime de que querías hablar — Dijo el moreno mientras le indicaba a Hermione que lo siguiera por uno de los corredores que daba al jardín de la casa. __—__Siéntate —dijo más como una orden que como una petición a la chica antes de que el tomara lugar en una de las cómodas sillas del jardín— Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

—_Es sobre el contrato —comenzó ella acomodándose en su silla, realmente no le agradaba tener que tratar el tema con el ogro, pero no le quedaba de otra desde que Melanie le había dicho que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el asunto— No especifica en qué fecha terminan mis servicios._

—_Eso es porque __**no tiene**__ fecha —enfatizó él sosteniéndole la mirada— Creí que habíamos dejado claro ese asunto cuando firmaste el contrato._

—_No, no el contrato decía que todo terminaría en el momento en que tu abuela muriera, y entonces yo podría obtener mis pasajes de regreso y desaparecería de sus vidas._

—_Estás en lo correcto, así será_

—_Pero al parecer tu abuela está más sana que tú y yo juntos —continuó ella._

—_Si, eso parece — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que Hermione no había visto — y todo gracias a ti_

_Hermione no esperaba que él dijera eso, así que su cerebro tardo unos segundos en reaccionar._

— _No… digas eso… yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer pero… — titubeo — ¿Y qué pasaría si se mantuviera así por muchos años más? —cuestionó ella intuyendo la respuesta._

—_Te quedarías esos años más viviendo con nosotros y haciéndote pasar por Helen —respondió con toda calma. Hermione pensó que no podía haber hombre más exasperante que ése en todo el planeta._

— _¡Eso no es justo! — levantándose de la silla y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro._

—_La vida no es justa hermanita, pero créeme que no estoy de ánimos para mantener una charla filosófica sobre ello, así que si eso era todo…_

—_Un momento ahí, Harry —ordenó ella con el ceño fruncido y parándose para impedirle el paso— Cuando todo esto comenzó, jamás pensé que existiría la posibilidad de que la abuela viviera ¡Tu no lo especificaste!_

— _¡__Y tú no preguntaste! — replicó él comenzando a perder la paciencia también._

— _¡Porque ustedes daban a entender que sólo le quedaban __**días **__de vida! ¡Días Harry, no años! — exclamó alzando la voz. _

— _¡Tampoco lo sabíamos! ¿Y sabes qué? Será mejor que comiences a controlar ese carácter que tienes, después de todo aún te queda mucho tiempo aquí — espetó él esquivándola y antes de dejar el lugar, exclamó con voz socarrona — ¡Te quedaras conmigo Hermione, te guste o no! _

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

— Como si su carácter fuera mejor que el mío — se decía así misma y por poco y queda pegada al techo con el salto que dio cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Murmuró un tranquilo _'Pase'_ y dejó el cepillo a un lado.

—Señorita, el joven Harry llamo por telefono y me ha pedido que le diga que esté lista en cinco minutos —habló una de las chicas del servicio que parecía no la superaba en edad y con la cual había establecido una relación un tanto más cercana que con el resto.

— ¡Cinco minutos! — Exclamó saltando como si hubiese fuego en el taburete— ¡Pero ni si quiera he elegido la ropa que me pondré! ¡Liz, di que puedes ayudarme, te lo suplico!

—Pero es que yo no…

—Oh, te aseguro que sabes mucho más que yo sobre ropa, por favor, ¿si? — Suplicó con las manos juntas a la cohibida chica que finalmente asintió— Tienes la libertad de pasearte por mi clóset.

Liz resultó ser increíblemente eficiente, no tardó ni medio minuto en encontrar un delicado vestido blanco con verde que hacía que Hermione se viera como toda una señorita de casa

—Puede que no lo recuerde, señorita, pero a la abuela le gustaba trenzarle el cabello —informó Liz Hermione se sentó en el taburete en el que había estado antes y le pidió con la mirada que por favor la peinara, aunque sabia que no seria trabajo fácil, puesto que siempre había tenido problemas al tratar de arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — Preguntó curiosa— que mi abuela trenzaba mi cabello, no pareces mayor que yo…

—Mi madre también trabajaba aquí —contó la joven mientras hacía con una agilidad sorprendente una trenza espiga en el cabello de Hermione — Cada vez que venía la veía a usted con el cabello así, y mamá me contaba que su abuela solía peinarla todas las mañanas antes del desayuno…

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando levantó la mirada para observarse en el espejo, no sabía de qué manera agradecerle a Liz por peinarla tan bien… ¡La trenza estaba perfecta! — ¡Un auto! ¡Oh, dios es la abuela! —exclamó intentando recordar los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado en la escuela de teatro para controlar los nervios, pero parecía como si todos hubiesen ido a parar a un lugar muy, muy lejos de su cabeza.

Cuando vio a la abuela Potter por primera vez en esa cama de hospital, se imaginó que ella debía ser una persona tan seria como su nieto, pero al contrario de él, de muy buen corazón. También pensó que debía ser muy apegada a las tradiciones y a la elegancia y que probablemente cada vez que se paseaba por algún lugar, lo hacía con solemnidad… Que equivocada estaba, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que la abuela Potter estaba lejos de ser la persona seria que había ideado su cabeza.

—…y entonces cuando fue a revisar ¡quedó empapada! —alcanzó a oír Hermione mientras bajaba los escalones. A esa frase pronunciada por una voz femenina que no conocía, siguió una serie de carcajadas que fueron opacadas por otra voz que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía.

—Abuela por favor, acabas de salir del hospital —interrumpió Harry apagando todas las risas de antes.

—Oh Harry, no sé de qué te preocupas tanto, aunque no te rías terminarás arrugado igual, pero son mejores las arrugas que quedan por haber tenido una vida feliz — Sirius y Melanie solo asintieron ante el comentario y rieron junto con la abuela, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

Hermione se acercó con una mezcla de ansiedad, nervios y miedo al pasillo principal, y vio que quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que la abuela Potter. La anciana mujer estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, aunque parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar de ella para caminar por sí sola. Realmente se veía sana y Hermione no sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentirse terriblemente miserable.

— ¿Helen? — Escuchó cómo era llamada por la mujer que tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en ella— ¡Oh, Helen, Helen, mi Helen! —exclamaba con euforia. Hermione no sabiendo bien qué hacer le sonrió y se acercó con cautela, quizás cuando se encontrase a escasa distancia la abuela se daría cuenta de que en realidad ella no podía ser Helen — ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a la abuela! —fue todo lo que dijo antes de aprisionarla en un cálido abrazo que la hizo sentir aún más culpable.

—No la presiones abuela —interrumpió Harry luego de carraspear— ten en cuenta que no es mucho lo que puede recordar.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Si hasta lleva una trenza espiga como las que le hacía cuando era pequeña! ¿Verdad que recuerdas a tu abuela, pequeña?

—Abuela, el doctor dijo que te cuidaras de las emociones fuertes —cortó nuevamente Harry mirando de mala manera a Hermione. Está solo rodó los ojos, ya que no sabía que era lo que había hecho, para que el moreno se enojara de nuevo

—Ya estoy grande para cuidarme por mi misma, gracias —dijo la abuela mientras tomaba la mano de la jovencita que buscaba la mirada de Melanie por algo de ayuda.

—De todas maneras abuela, no es bueno que nos paremos junto a la puerta… —dijo Melanie, desviando un poco el tema tomando la silla de ruedas y conduciéndola por los pasillos mientras Hermione iba a su lado— Ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Helen, pero acabas de salir del hospital y sería mejor que te fueras a descansar ahora.

— Melanie tiene razón — intervino Harry, quien le hizo una seña a la morena, para que distrajera a su papá, quien no paraba de mirar extraño a Hermione.

— Y me gustaría platicar contigo abuelita, pero tengo que arreglarme para salir con David — dijo en voz alta la morena para que Sirius la escuchara

—Anda querida, ve y diviértete que ya tendremos tiempo de hablar — dijo la abuela mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mano a Melanie

— Melanie, de que cita hablas o mejor dicho de que David hablas — dijo Sirius mientras perseguía a su hija. — ¡Melanie Black te estoy hablando!

Harry respiro aliviado e hizo una nota mental, para agradecer a su prima la distracción.

— Bien abuela, Melanie ya se fue así que Hermione y yo haremos lo mismo, para que descanses — dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de la abuela.

—Helen, querida, ¿no dirás nada en mi defensa? —Preguntó esperanzada la anciana. — yo aun quiero hablar contigo

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, abuelita — declaró suavemente la castaña luego de recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte del chico— quizás si mañana el clima está tan bueno como hoy, podríamos salir a dar un paseo por el jardín antes de que el sol salga demasiado fuerte… y así platicar todo lo que quieras

—Eres un ángel —sonrió la mujer mientras su nieto la ponía sobre la cama.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Después de la comida y dado que Melanie había ido a su cita y Sirius recordara de repente que tenia una reunión en quien sabe que lugar, Harry y Hermione pasaron toda la tarde conversando con la abuela, para que la castaña pudiera conocerla mejor, y con cada minuto que pasaba Hermione se daba cuenta de que no podía haber mejor mujer que la abuela Potter, y se pregunto si, ¿sería castigada de alguna forma por engañar a tan bondadosa mujer?

Esperaba que no, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez ya tuviera su castigo y ese era aguantar a Harry Potter y su mal genio.

Continuara…

**:-:-:-: :-:-:-: :::::::**

**Ustedes que piensan, ¿En verdad será un castigo aguantar a Harry? Yo no lo creo, pero veamos como siguen las cosas. Y a lo mejor Hermione cambia de parecer ;) **

**Bueno me despido, y espero ver sus lindos reviews, que en verdad me hace muy feliz leerlos.**

**Y gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior**

**Me voy **

**Adiós**

**P.D. En mi Homepage hay unas imágenes que me gustaría que vieran, son imágenes de cómo son algunas cosas y lugares mencionados en el fic.**

**P.D. ¿Ya vieron Las Reliquias de la Muerte? ¡Por que yo NO!**

**No hay entradas, hasta dentro de una semana.**


	4. Una Capa Menos

**Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es idea de Kitty. e2 yo solo la estoy adaptando a la pareja de Harry y Hermione.**

**Ahora si los dejo para que lean**

**Que lo disfruten**

**:::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Una Capa Menos**

La abuela Potter era divertida, del tipo al cual le encanta soltar comentarios que ponen a los demás incómodos, su tema favorito parecían ser los romances, pues la mitad del tiempo se la pasó preguntándole a Hermione por sus novios y otros detalles bastante íntimos. La joven pensó que no podía sonrojarse más ante las preguntas que la anciana le hacia, y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo casi morada que estaba, su hermano postizo se desternillaba de la risa.

—No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia —lo interrumpió la anciana y el puso cara de "estoy en problemas" — Cuando estabas con esa muchachita… ¿cuál era su nombre…? La chica esa que no dejaba de verse en los espejos… ¿cómo es posible que no recuerde su nombre después de que estuvieron juntos por años? — murmuró por lo bajo la abuela, pero Harry no le dio tiempo a continuar.

—Bien, ya es tarde, hora de dormir.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas! — Protestó la mujer— No te preocupes, querida, ya te contaré sobre qué le hablé luego de encontrarlos encerrados en…

— ¡Buenas noches! — exclamó él arrastrando a Hermione por los hombros mientras intentaba ocultar su fuerte sonrojo.

—Hasta mañana, abuelita —se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana, querida. No te olvides de nuestro paseo matutino.

—No lo haré, que descanses — dijo antes de que Harry la sacara por completo del cuarto y cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

Harry no paró de empujarla hasta que se encontraron a tres metros de distancia de la puerta. Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso en donde sólo estaban sus dos habitaciones y antes de entrar en la suya, Hermione no pudo contenerse de hacer un comentario.

—Así que te encontraron encerrado en algún lugar junto a una novia… —dijo riendo.

—Así que sólo has tenido dos novios a pesar de tu edad —respondió él ácidamente imitando su tono de voz.

—No te metas —advirtió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo va para ti. —finalizó él cerrando con un portazo que por poco descuelga un cuadro.

'_Malhumorado, engreído, fanfarrón… ¿quién podría querer a un hombre así?'_ se preguntó entrando igual de enojada en su habitación… ¡Sólo había sido un comentario!, está bien, sí, lo había hecho con intenciones de fastidiarlo ¡pero tampoco era para tanto! ¿Es que realmente ese chico se enojaba por todo? Además, ¿qué tiene haber tenido sólo dos novios a su edad? Es decir, no era tan vieja y estaba segura de que había personas mayores que ella con menos relaciones en su vida… bueno, quizás sólo contando las serias y duraderas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente, se despertó cuando el sol acababa de salir, estaba de muy buen humor. Se metió en la bañera y se quedó por bastante rato sumergida en la espuma… ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar un día que con un baño aromático?

Y después siguiendo los consejos de Liz, se puso un vestido color rosa pálido y se ató el pelo en una coleta. Y al salir de su habitación se encontró con Melanie quien llevaba una cajita de color blanco y un frasco que parecía de medicina.

— Buenos días. Melanie

— Buenos días Hermione, ya vas a donde la abuela

— Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no pasa nada, solo te traía esto — Entregándole la cajita y el frasco

— ¿Qué son?

— Bueno, son un nuevo par de lentes de color, ya que Harry me dijo que los otros que compre te irritaban, así que ten estos nuevos y por si las dudas también te compre estas gotas, son un lubricante, ponte dos gotitas en cada ojo y después te pones los lentes, ya que hemos tenido suerte de que la abuela no te haya visto de cerca… pero no así con mi papá, que esta empezando a sospechar.

Hermione sintió que se mareaba al escuchar las palabras de Melanie

— Pero no te preocupes — se apresuro a decir la morena — que yo me encargare de distraerlo, pero no hay que tentar a la suerte y mejor ponte los lentes de acuerdo

— Si, así lo haré y gracias

— No es nada y ahora date prisa y ponte los lentes, que la abuela ya debe estarte esperando.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Pero qué guapa! —exclamó la abuela en cuanto Hermione y su nuevo color de ojos entro en su habitación.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo— Tú también luces radiante hoy, ¿alguna razón en especial?

—Oh, querida, estoy así para ver si se me pega algo de tu juventud y pierdo unos cuantos años —rió poniendo una delicada manta tejida sobre sus hombros— ¿Vamos?

Hermione sólo había llegado hasta la terraza, razón por la cual no sabía que tras la casa había un verdadero museo de la naturaleza. Rodeado por árboles, había un sendero que llevaba hasta un pequeño estanque con peces de colores. Se quedaron allí admirando la naturaleza que les rodeaba.

—Cuéntame sobre tu vida en Inglaterra, Hermione — pidió la abuela dejando confusa a la chica al no haberla llamado Helen — Oh, Harry me ha dicho antes de irse al trabajo, que te sientes más cómoda con el nombre que te dio tu familia adoptiva.

—Es…verdad —dijo sorprendida por el gesto del chico a pesar de que estaban enojados— Bueno, allá en Inglaterra vivía con mi padre y mi madre. No teníamos contacto con el resto de la familia porque papá no tenía hermanos ni primos y la familia de mamá… bueno ellos son un caso aparte.

—Veo que les tienes mucho cariño —afirmó la abuela.

—Sí —respondió sonrojada — Son muy buenos. Y a ti abuela, ¿qué tal te va con Harry, Melanie y el señor Black?

—Sirius puede ser un poco intimidante a veces —dijo y Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello— Pero en el fondo es un buen hombre, Melanie es igual a él de joven, traviesa, aventurera y hasta cierto punto rebelde… pero para Sirius es la luz de sus ojos y mas por que es la viva imagen de Megan… su difunta esposa y he de decir que ella y yo nos llevamos de maravilla — contó con una sonrisa radiante— Y bueno, Harry es el mejor nieto que una abuela podría tener, es preocupado, cariñoso, gentil y amable.

Hermione intentó imaginarse a un Harry con todas esas características, mas no pudo concebir que semejante personalidad existiera dentro de ese ogro. Justo cuando terminaba de pensar en eso, apareció Melanie vestida de short blanco y top rojo.

— ¡Con que aquí están! Llevo buscándolas un buen rato — exclamó tan animosa como de costumbre — ¿De qué me he perdido, abuela?

—Le contaba a Hermione sobre mi relación con ustedes —respondió la mujer.

—Oh, ¿ya le has contado de aquella vez en que Harry se perdió un día entero por ir a buscar a aquel pajarito que tanto me gustaba y se había escapado? Sería bueno que le hablaras cosas buenas sobre el chico, después de todo creo que hasta el momento sólo tiene una pésima imagen de su hermano, ¿verdad que sí? —dijo rápidamente. Hermione se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —suspiró la anciana— Pero será mejor que descubras al verdadero Harry por ti misma… ahora tengan piedad de este vejestorio y llévenlo a su habitación antes de que muera de calor aquí afuera.

El día fue agradable hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Por ser el primer día de la abuela en casa, Harry regresó del trabajo para comer con ella, sin embargo, para mala suerte de la pobre Hermione, parecía estar de un humor de perros, incluso peor que el del día anterior y la chica lo notó en cuanto traspasó la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste a la oficina en toda la mañana? —cortó él antes de que pudiera decirle "Hola"

— ¿Perdón? — Dijo escéptica— ¿Por qué tendría que ir a la oficina? No está especificado en el… en el acuerdo que tenemos —dijo bajando la voz por si había alguien cerca— Además, ni ayer ni antes de ayer fui y no dijiste nada sobre ello.

—Lo que sea —dijo pasándole su chaqueta. Hermione la recibió furiosa— Desde hoy te quiero en el hotel.

A partir de ese momento las cosas no mejoraron. Durante el almuerzo el hombre le lanzaba miradas hostiles cada vez que ella hacía algún comentario o intercambiaba sonrisas con la abuela o con Melanie. Realmente no podía entender cómo era que sólo conseguía desquitarse con ella, ya que cada vez que la abuela le hablaba, parecía cambiar de carácter y se volvía el hombre más amable y atento en el universo.

Sirius por su parte solo observaba a su ahijado y a su "hermana", para después negar con la cabeza.

—Señorita —interrumpió Liz entrando en el comedor— Su celular está sonando arriba.

—Oh, iré a contestar en seguida —dijo y se paró de la mesa excusándose frente a la sonrisa amable de la abuela y el ceño profundamente fruncido de Harry.

Corrió por las escaleras sospechando que se podía tratar de alguien de su familia y tomó rápidamente el móvil que se encontraba sobre la cama.

— ¿Diga? —respondió sin revisar el número.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron dos voces al otro lado de la línea.

Miró el calendario que tenía sobre la mesita y confirmó que aquel día era 19 de septiembre, su cumpleaños, y ella lo había olvidado por completo. Hermione nunca había entendido por qué había gente que lloraba y se ponía triste en el día de su nacimiento, pero en ese justo momento creyó comprenderlo.

— ¡Mamá, Papá! —exclamó con emoción.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Está Luna contigo? —cuestionaba su madre con voz preocupada.

—Querida, no la agobies —dijo la voz de su padre y Hermione pudo imaginar a su padre intentando calmar las angustias de su esposa.

Sólo dios sabía cómo extrañaba a su familia, y ahora se sentía más lejos de ellos que nunca, ¿Cómo explicarles que debían ser pacientes y esperar por ella un poco más? Llevaba demasiado tiempo mintiéndoles y no se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero no tenía otra salida. Realmente no quería preocupar a sus padres, ellos no necesitaban saber los problemas que ella tenia.

— Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes — respondió tratando de sonar convincente, y al escuchar que su madre soltaba un suspiro de alivio entendió que lo había logrado y que una vez más le había mentido a sus padres.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estás extraña —declaró Harry cuando iban llegando al hotel.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraída.

—Desde que recibiste esa llamada no pones objeciones a lo que digo, no me regañas y no cuestionas todo lo que hago.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros sin haber escuchado realmente lo que él decía.

—Hoy tendrás mucho trabajo, supongo que estás preparada —dijo bajándose del vehículo en cuanto estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

—Sí —respondió ella bajándose en seguida y siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos.

Aquel día había un gran revuelo en el hotel y a pesar de estar flotando en una burbuja fuera de ese mundo, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que todos los empleados se paraban disimuladamente en algunos lugares a contarse cosas al oído.

— ¿Sucede algo especial en el hotel? —preguntó a su falso hermano.

—Lo has notado —murmuró conduciéndola a la escalera— Hoy llega una huésped muy importante —contó mientras subían al segundo piso.

— ¿Quién es? —cuestionó curiosa.

— ¿Por qué habría de contestarte?

—Te recuerdo que yo también trabajo en este hotel y…

— Cho Chang —dijo secamente.

— ¿Cho Chang? —preguntó con incredulidad. Él asintió— ¿La modelo? — Cuestionó y Harry volvió a asentir— ¡Oh, dios no puedo creerlo! — Exclamó con euforia— Conoceré a Cho…

— ¿Quién ha dicho que la conocerás? — Interrumpió Harry — además no sé a qué va tanta euforia, tendrás que acostumbrarte a recibir a gente importante en el hotel —cortó él justo cuando llegaban al piso de su destino

Hermione lo siguió desanimada por los pasillos, ¿qué caso tenía ir allí siendo conocida como la segunda directora si no podía hacer nada? Realmente haber conocido a Cho Chang hubiese sido genial y no por que ella fiera su admiradora o algo… si no por que al menos hubiera tenido algo emocionante que contarle a Luna cuando la volviera a ver, ya que la rubia si era admiradora de la modelo.

—Esta es tu oficina, la mía está al fondo por si necesitas algo —dijo mostrándole el lugar que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño— Y una última cosa… —dijo antes de salir.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó con indiferencia sentándose frente a la computadora. El hombre se aclaro la garganta y luego habló con voz baja y rápida.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione agradeció al cielo que Harry hubiese salido en el mismo instante en que dijo eso, pues no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía alegrarse porque se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su cumpleaños? O ¿debía molestarse porque aún sabiéndolo él la había regañado minutos atrás en el elevador?

Y al no saber que hacer, mejor se dispuso a enterarse de lo que tenía que hacer.

Para cuando eran las cinco de la tarde, su día de trabajo había sido de todo menos tranquilo, ya que las quejas de los huéspedes, que no eran más que tonterías, hacían que le doliera la cabeza al intentar arreglarlas.

—Debes recibir a Cho — informó Harry entrando de sopetón en la oficina— pidió que yo estuviera presente cuando llegara, pero no tengo tiempo de ir.

—Pero…

—No puedes negarte —cortó secamente— Ya te dije que hacer todo lo que yo no tenga ganas de hacer es parte de tu trabajo. Baja ahora que ya debe estar por llegar.

El hombre salió tan rápido como entró, dejándola completamente confundida. Ella en ningún momento había pensado en negarse, sólo pretendía exponer su inseguridad al ser una novata en el tema de los hoteles.

Bajó tarareando una canción y se encontró con que todo el personal seguía alborotado. Las recepcionistas se encontraban en la conserjería, los botones en la recepción conversando con los auxiliares, incluso la gente de la cocina se paseaba por el hall.

—Deberías ordenarles que vayan a sus lugares, si Harry ve esto por las cámaras de seguridad se enojará —habló una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó en cuanto lo vio al darse la vuelta— Gracias, pero sé que de todas formas encontrará alguna excusa para regañarme.

—Me lo imagino, pero de todas formas deberías hacerlo.

— ¿Te quedarás para ver?

—Por supuesto, no me perdería tal show… por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo

— Gracias — respondió la castaña y estuvo a punto de agregar otra cosa cuando un alboroto llamo su atención.

Cho Chang entró por la puerta principal del hotel, justo cuando todos se instalaban en sus puestos. Hermione quedó sorprendida de la belleza de la mujer que destilaba elegancia por los poros. Tenía el cabello negro, liso y brillante y sus bellos ojos negros miraban a todas partes como buscando algo. A sus espaldas iban un hombre y una mujer vestidos de manera formal y con gafas oscuras.

—Señorita Chang, sea bienvenida —saludó Hermione lo mas educadamente que pudo — Es un honor tenerla en nuestro hotel, espero que su estadía sea de su completo agrado.

—Gracias, pero ¿quién eres? —preguntó con voz suave y pausada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Helen Potter y soy parte de la dirección del hotel —respondió sonriéndole de vuelta.

— ¿Helen Potter? —cuestionó mirándola sorprendida y la castaña asintió — ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! ¡Pensé que…! Espera un segundo, yo pedí que Harry estuviera aquí… ¿es que se ha ido de viaje?

—No —respondió pasando por alto la familiaridad con que la huésped trataba a los de la familia Potter — él me ha pedido que yo la reciba en su nombre.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿puedes decirle algo a tu hermano de mi parte? — Pidió con tanta amabilidad que Hermione no pudo negarse— Dile que estaré quedándome aquí por lo menos un par de meses y que no le será tan fácil esconderse todo el tiempo.

—Yo… le haré llegar su mensaje —dijo sintiéndose algo confundida.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la mujer antes de volver a caminar con un puñado de gente a sus espaldas.

Hermione miró la escena con extrañeza, ¿es que a caso ni si quiera le iba a hacer preguntas sobre el hotel? Podría por lo menos haber esperado a que ella presentara al personal con propiedad… ¿Y cómo es que conocía a Harry?

—No lo pienses demasiado —dijo Ron llegando a su lado— Ya sabrás todo a su tiempo, sólo debes prestar atención a las cosas que suceden en el hotel.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Harry es una caja de sorpresas —suspiró y se dirijo hacia el personal que aun andaba por el lugar, para darles unas cuantas indicaciones más.

De su hermano postizo no supo nada más durante todo lo que restaba de la tarde, pero poco antes de salir del trabajo, al revisar su correo electrónico, se encontró con una postal que le alegraría lo que quedaba del día.

_Hermione,_

_Sé lo triste que debes estar al no poder celebrar este día junto a tu familia y amigos, pero no desesperes, estoy segura de que aunque no podamos estar junto a ti físicamente, todos te estamos acompañando en el corazón… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y mucho ánimo en tu nuevo trabajo, ¡No dejes que nada te derrumbe! Recuerda… ¡Eres la mejor!_

_Con cariño_

_Luna._

Suspiró no por sentirse desdichada, todo lo contrario, suspiró en agradecimiento a la vida por haberle dado una amiga tan buena y comprensiva como Luna… ya no podía esperar a que pasara el período de precauciones para luego volver a verla y salir con ella como antes de que aceptara ese trabajo.

Justo cuando terminaba de leer, alguien llamó a su puerta. Murmuró un tranquilo 'pase' y la secretaria de Harry, la señorita Wu, entró.

—El director me ha mandado a decirle que la estará esperando en el estacionamiento —informó con calma.

—Pero aún no termina mi jornada —dijo sorprendida.

—Él ha dicho algo de llevarla a alguna parte —sonrió— será mejor que se apresure si no quiere ponerlo de mal humor.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, apagó la computadora, se puso el abrigo y salió con prisa de la oficina, al despedirse de la secretaria Wu ella sólo le sonrió. No sabía a dónde la llevaría Harry, pero lo último que quería en ese instante era pelear con él por haber llegado tarde a su automóvil.

Se acercó al auto que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento preferencial y miró a través de la ventana del copiloto, pero antes de golpear para llamar la atención del conductor, se percató de que Harry parecía estar sumido en su mundo, pues miraba fijo a un punto inexistente con las manos sobre el volante. Su hermano estaba actuando raro, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía?

— Harry — llamó mientras golpeaba suavemente el vidrio— ¡Harry! —dijo golpeando un poco más fuerte. Él pareció salir de su ensoñación y abrió la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo rompes lo pagas —habló con voz gruñona.

—Es que no me escuchabas —respondió algo irritada— No importa, no podrás ponerme de mal humor hoy, no te lo permitiré —dijo subiendo de una vez al vehículo y sentándose al lado del joven que la miraba divertido — ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tengo hambre, quiero cenar —respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, todo lo contrario ya que ahora que trabajas para mi lo correcto sería que en la primera cena juntos fuera de la casa, tú pagaras —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú eres el que tiene el dinero —protestó— ¿Y yo seré quien pague la cena?

—Si, estas en lo correcto, pero te advierto que soy de paladar fino así que es mejor que elijas un buen restaurante — declaro mientras salían del estacionamiento

— ¿Paladar fino? —murmuró la castaña riendo por lo bajo, mientras terminaba de cerrar el cinturón de seguridad

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —espetó. El moreno sin quitar la vista del camino

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes oído biónico? — dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando al moreno, quien dijo

—Si a oídos anormales vamos, tu oído es mucho más anormal que el mío, ¿o debo recordarte que tú fuiste la que escuchó toda mi conversación con Melanie cuando estábamos en el café?

—No te oigo, ¿has dicho algo? Creo que me he vuelto sorda —bromeó. Él solo siguió conduciendo y aparcó junto a un lujoso edificio.

—En el último piso de este edificio está el mejor restaurante de todo Nueva York —dijo apuntando hacia el lugar, una vez que estuvieron parados en la acera.

Hermione tragó pesado y comenzó a buscar una salida al problema, por que en verdad no quería entrar a ese lugar tan lujoso, ya que no sabía si el dinero le alcanzaría. Y de pronto la risa de Harry llego a sus oídos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? — pregunto extrañada ante el comportamiento del chico

— Hay Hermione… en verdad que eres única — dijo el moreno intentando recuperar el aliento

— Que… pero… ¡deja de reírte!

Dijo la castaña mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su acompañante, que al sentirlo se quedo callado y la miro fijamente, y la castaña ya veía venir un regaño pero para su sorpresa Harry solo dijo.

— ¿En verdad creíste que yo dejaría que tú pagaras la cuenta?

— Pues fue lo que dijiste

— Pero era broma, por que si algo me enseñaron de niño, es ha ser un caballero y los caballeros siempre pagan la cuenta y más si es una es una ocasión especial como esta, así que vamos.

La tomo por los hombros y la condujo al interior del edificio, ya estando en el piso correspondiente al restaurante Hermione pudo constatar que en verdad el lugar era muy agradable y el mejor restaurantes en que hubiera estado antes.

— ¡Señor Potter, bienvenido! — dijo el anfitrión del restaurante que estaba en la entrada

— Gracias Paul, ¿ya esta listo lo que ordene?

— Claro que si señor, por aquí por favor — dijo el hombre mientras caminaba entre las mesas seguido de Harry y Hermione quien estaba algo nerviosa por estar en ese lugar. — Bien señor Potter, aquí esta su mesa, con todo lo que ordeno — Dijo el hombre cuando abrió la puerta de un privado, que hizo que a Hermione se quedara con la boca abierta ya que estaba decorado de forma exquisita y con las flores que más le gustaban las lilys

— Gracias Paul, todo esta perfecto — dijo el moreno al ver la expresión de alegría que se plasmaba en el rostro de la castaña

— Entonces me retiro, que tengan una linda velada y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo — dijo el hombre mientras salía del lugar

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? — le pregunto el moreno a Hermione, que se había quedado admirando el lugar

— Si, es muy lindo… pero ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Yo no hice nada, todo fue idea de Melanie, dice que es una buena forma de darte gracias por lo que haz hecho por mi abuela… pero si te parece inapropiado

— ¡No! Claro que no, solo que no me esperaba algo así… eso es todo

— Bueno, en ese caso creo que si es buena idea darte esto — dijo el moreno mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña cajita en color negro, que le ofreció a la chica con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto y tomo la cajita, al abrirla vio un pequeño dije de la letra hache en color plata y con pequeñas piedras blancas al costado.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si, es muy bonito, gracias

— No tienes nada que…

— Disculpen el retraso, es que el transito esta horrible — interrumpió Melanie cuando entro al privado, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera, ya que hasta ese momento pensaba que la cena seria solo entre Harry y ella.

— No te preocupes, nosotros acabamos de llegar hace poco — dijo Harry mientras volvía a emplear ese tono serio que tanto le molestaba a la castaña

— Hermione ¡feliz cumpleaños! — Dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a la chica — se que te gustaría estar con tus amigos en una fecha como esta, pero como aún no pasa el mes de seguridad la tendrás que pasar conmigo y con éste ogro… que espero no te haya hecho pasar malos ratos el día de hoy, por que de ser así solo dímelo que yo lo soluciono — inquirió mientras veía con suspicacia a su primo que solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos

— No, al contrario hoy se ha portado muy bien — dijo Hermione en tono de burla

— Que bueno, entonces cenemos que me muero de hambre — dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

Después de eso los tres cenaron en total tranquilidad, Hermione escucho muy atenta cada historia que Melanie contaba y en especial aquellas donde Harry tenia mayor participación, por que si de algo se había dado cuenta en las ultimas horas era de que Harry no era tan malo como ella creía, si no que al contrario descubrió que debajo de toda esa seriedad había un hombre amable y divertido, pero sobre todo un hombre demasiado interesante y atractivo, que de no tener cuidado terminaría poniéndola en una situación muy peligrosa.

Ya que sabia que no era buena idea sentirse atraída por su Hermano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, que espero les este gustando, también quiero decir que agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. En verdad me dan ánimos para seguir con la adaptación de esta genial historia.**

**Otra cosa, este es el ultimo capitulo que subo en el año, ya que el domingo me voy de vacaciones a la casa de mis abuelitos, ya que la otra semana es Navidad, y luego viene Año Nuevo y luego llegan los Reyes Magos, así que si dios quiere nos estaremos leyendo en los primeros días de enero.**

**Ahora si me despido, cuídense que tengan una linda y feliz navidad y un inicio de año de 10 en compañía de su familia, les mando un beso y un abrazo súper apretado.**

**Adiós**

**¡Feliz 2011!**


	5. El Pasado Que No Esta Olvidado I

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me perteneces, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y la historia tampoco es mía, es idea de Kitty.e2, quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla.

Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten.

**:::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**El Pasado Que No Esta Olvidado**

**Primera parte**

Hermione estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, aquel era su primer día libre pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer o con quién salir. Cuando Harry se lo había dicho ella sugirió quedarse en casa, pero él insistió que debía salir de allí por su propio bien ya que la abuela y Melanie irían a una revisión medica y Sirius no saldría de la casa en todo el día y dado que él había dado señales de que algo raro pasaba con Hermione no era buena idea que ella se quedara sola.

Así que decidió ir a la oficina ya que era el único lugar que parecía disponible para recibirla en ése, su día de ocio, porque ¿quién mandaba a Harry ser tan insensible y poco considerado? Él mismo le había prohibido el contacto con sus amigos.

— ¡Señorita Helen! — Dijo sorprendida, la secretaria de Harry — ¿Qué hace usted aquí? El señor me dijo que por hoy no vendría.

— ¿El también se ha tomado el día libre? — Preguntó Hermione — Podría por lo menos haberme invitado.

—Oh no, se equivoca señorita — dijo con amabilidad — El señor ha ido a resolver unos asuntos a Los Ángeles, pero regresará cerca de la hora de la cena.

—Ya veo —murmuró algo más animada. Al saber que su hermano no estaba disfrutando le sentaba bien— ¿Vas a almorzar? — le pregunto la castaña a Wu

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Podría almorzar contigo?

—Claro

Hermione y la secretaria Wu habían hecho buenas migas en tan sólo unas semanas. Quizás era por la necesidad que la castaña tenia de tener con quien platicar de vez en cuando, aunque también influía en su buena relación el hecho de que Dié Wu era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad sobre Hermione y de cómo había terminado con los Potter ya que ella se había encargado de los documentos y análisis médicos falsos que acreditaban a Hermione como Helen Potter.

— Este lugar es muy agradable y la comida esta muy buena — dijo Hermione mientras terminaba el contenido de su plato

— Si, este lugar es muy lindo… pero seguro no se compara con el restaurante al que el señor Potter la llevo el otro día — dijo Wu con una pequeña sonrisa — y debió divertirse mucho

— Si, bueno… para ser honesta me siento más a gusto en este lugar y si, si me divertí hasta que mencione a Cho Chang ya que Harry se puso de un humor terrible y no perdió oportunidad para regañarme

La secretaria Wu, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el trago de jugo que tenía en la boca al escuchar el nombre de la modelo.

— ¿Qué pasa Dié?

— ¿Qué pasa con que? — dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta

— ¿Con Cho y los Potter?

— Mire señorita, yo no soy la persona indicada para contestar esa pregunta… pero tenga paciencia y tal vez el mismo señor Potter sea quien le cuente todo.

— Si claro, como si defuera a decir algo — dijo Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro — primero se corta un dedo antes de confiarme algo…

—Si me permite decirlo… el señor no es malo como usted cree —interrumpió— Es sólo que lo conoció de la forma equivocada… pero en el momento adecuado — dijo la morena para después darle un sorbo a su café.

Hermione se preguntaba por qué era que todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle creer que Harry no era _tan_ malo como a ella le parecía. Había intentado verle el lado bueno a su hermano, de veras que sí, pero al final las pocas buenas características que le había encontrado, eran completamente opacadas, asesinadas y ahogadas por el mar de cosas malas que ese hombre tenía. Podía hacer un balance incluso en ese momento.

Punto a favor. Harry le pareció tierno cuando la secretaria Wu le dijo que la estaba esperando para llevarla a alguna parte, sí, tenía que admitirlo, se había ilusionado pensando que se había quitado esa coraza de hombre frío de un momento a otro y mas cuando supo que la llevaría a cenar por su cumpleaños

Punto en contra. Cuando ella menciono a Cho Chang de regreso a la casa, él ogro apareció y dijo "Por cierto el costo de la cena lo descontare de tu pago"

Punto a favor. Harry era de las lindo con su abuela y eso le gustaba ya que demostraba tener sentimientos

Punto en contra. Él… bueno él… esta bien no se acordaba de mas, pero no había duda de que Harry Potter era: arrogante, malhumorado, gruñón, egoísta, ¿Ya había mencionado gruñón?... Y todo esto hacía que de lo único que Hermione se sintiera segura fuese de que hiciera lo que hiciera ese hombre, _jamás_ cambiaría su perspectiva sobre su personalidad.

**::::::::::::::::**

—Una mujer tan linda como tú no debería fruncir el ceño de esa forma —comentó galantemente Ron cuando la castaña más tarde estaba bebiendo un jugo en el bar del hotel— ¿Qué es lo que te turba, Hermione?

—Bueno, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar realmente —suspiró bebiendo de su vaso— Mucho menos con gente que tenga una relación más directa que la mía con ese... patán.

—Entonces ya sé de quién hablas —sonrió— Lamento no ser de más ayuda…

—No es eso… es sólo que ya que se trata de una persona que tú conoces, me vendría bien hablarlo con mi amiga y de esa forma desahogarme como es debido

— ¿Y esa amiga tuya, es con la que vivías? —cuestionó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que si le contara todo lo que pienso sobre el bipolar que se hace llamar Harry, ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo y probablemente terminaríamos riéndonos y haciendo alguna caricatura de él.

—No puedo esperar a conocerla —afirmó divertido.

—El día en que pueda verla te la presentaré —suspiró.

— ¿Tan drástico es Harry que ni si quiera te deja ver a tu mejor amiga?

—Mm… algo así —respondió escuetamente y luego se encogió de hombros— estaba estipulado en el contrato que no podría ver a mis conocidos por lo menos hasta que pasara un mes.

— ¿No preferirías que yo te prestara el dinero para que regreses a Inglaterra?

— ¡No! No quiero ser una molestia para nadie. Luna ya me había sugerido algo así —contó tan abstraída que ni cuenta se dio que Ron había palidecido.

— ¿Lu-Luna? —preguntó algo nervioso. Hermione lo miró extrañada

—Sí, es el nombre de mi amiga —explicó— Luna Lovegood ella es de Inglaterra como yo

—Dame un momento para digerirlo —pidió al borde de ahogarse por la impresión y bebió de un solo sorbo el vaso de whisky que tenía delante de él.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione con tono de reproche.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó dejando el vaso sobre el mesón— ¿De casualidad tienes una foto suya? — pregunto con aire asustado

— Ron comienzas a ponerme nerviosa… y para que quieres una foto de Luna

— Tienes o no

— Si aquí tengo una pero… — Hermione ya no pudo continuar ya que Ron le había quitado su celular para ver la foto donde Hermione y Luna aparecían

— ¿Tienes su dirección? — pregunto Ron sin dejar de ver la foto

— ¿Para qué quieres la dirección de Luna? — Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido… de nuevo.

—Somos… amigos desde hace tiempo — Respondió Ron, alcanzándole un papel y un bolígrafo— Vamos Hermione, no soy un psicópata despiadado para que desconfíes de mí, éramos como los mejores amigos, ¡Me conoces de sobra!

—Tienes razón —suspiró y escribió la dirección — Aquí tienes, ¿irás a verla?

—Sí —respondió tomando el papel y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir en cuanto antes en busca de esa dirección— Bien, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que se me haga tarde.

—Son casi las nueve, ¿realmente crees que sea oportuno llegar a esta hora a la casa de alguien?

—Es Luna, y seguramente recibirá a quien sea con una charola de galletas y café —respondió sonriendo— ¿Quieres que te de un aventón antes de ir a casa de Luna?

—No, no es necesario —negó rápidamente Hermione — y Ron, no le digas nada sobre mí, por favor. No quiero preocuparla.

—Tienes mi palabra —prometió guiñándole un ojo y luego desapareció tras las puertas.

Genial, nuevamente se encontraba sola. ¿Qué importaba si era su día libre? Tenía que pasarlo muriendo de aburrimiento de todas formas. Lanzó un largo suspiro, pagó la cuenta y regreso a su oficina donde se puso a leer un libro muy interesante sobre el teatro, que Dié le había prestado.

— Que parte de día libre no entendiste — escuchó que decían desde la puerta a sus espaldas — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué, ahora te crees fantasma que apareces de la nada? —Cuestionó la castaña al ver que se trataba de su querido Hermano — ¡Un día de estos me dará un infarto por tu culpa! — Harry el comentario y dijo

— Si ya terminaste de hacer nada, toma tus cosas que nos vamos a la casa, ya que tenemos visita.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, ya que en verdad estaba agradecida de que "su hermano" la salvara del aburrimiento total al llevarla a la casa, aunque estaba nerviosa por que no sabia quien era la visita de la que Harry había hablado. Y fingir ser Helen Potter le costaba un poco de trabajo cuando tenia que hacerlo frente a personas que habían conocido a la verdadera hermana de Harry.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién es la visita? —preguntó Hermione antes de que ella y Harry entraran a la casa.

— Es un amigo de la escuela, pero tranquila que él no conoció a mi hermana, solo sabe que la estaba buscando — dijo el moreno, para después conducir a Hermione por las escaleras. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue un par de maletas apostadas en la entrada, un pequeño perro de color blanco y a una de las jóvenes del servicio sin saber qué hacer con el animal, la última en cuanto los vio entrar inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Y ese perro? —preguntó Harry

—Lo ha traído el señor —respondió la joven— Lo dejará aquí mientras encuentra un departamento.

— ¡Oh, qué bonito eres! — Exclamó Hermione poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciarle la cabeza— ¿No te gusta ese tipo de allí, cierto? — Preguntó refiriéndose a Harry — Suele ser algo enojón, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

Harry solo bufó ante el comentario

— ¡Harry! — llamó una voz que el aludido reconoció de inmediato. Quitó su vista de Hermione y el perro y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Me alegro de verte, Cedric

Hermione miró al hombre delante de ellos. Era un poco más alto que Harry, de cabello castaño y medianamente largo, pero perfectamente peinado y tenia lindos ojos cafés que en ese momento la miraban a ella.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es la señorita que te acompaña? —preguntó el hombre sin despegar los ojos de Hermione, cosa que causó un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

—Ella es mi hermana, la he encontrado — explicó Harry sonriendo y luego los presentó— Cedric, Hermione, Hermione, Cedric

— ¿Hermione, pero creí que…?

— Después te explico — comento Harry y entonces Cedric sin más tomo la mano de la castaña y le planto un pequeño beso.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Hermione — sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

— También es un gusto —respondió la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Vaya Harry —, comenzó a decir Cedric — me da mucho gusto saber que haz encontrado a tu hermana, y supongo que tú — dirigiéndose a la castaña — también haz de estar feliz de estar con tu verdadera familia

— Si… la verdad es que… si, si estoy feliz de estar con mi familia — respondió Hermione sintiendo una gran culpa por mentir en algo tan serio

— Disculpen la interrupción, pero la abuela manda a decir que la cena esta servida y que ya pueden pasar al comedor —informó Liz

Entonces Harry, Hermione y Cedric se dirigieron al comedor. Hermione se sentía cada vez más incómoda por las escrutadoras miradas que Cedric le enviaba, incluso se preguntaba si tendría algo en la cara.

—Hasta que por fin llegan — les dijo la abuela a Harry y Hermione, con alegría mientras ellos se ubicaban en sus puestos— Pensaba que no los tendría para la cena.

—Lo lamento abuela, tuve que ir a Los Ángeles y después el vuelo se retraso —se disculpó Harry

— Y tú Hermione

— Estuve en el hotel terminando unos asuntos y decidí esperar a Harry… para regresar juntos a la casa

En ese caso, los disculpo — dijo la abuela con una sonrisa — Y a ti Cedric me da mucho gusto tenerte en la casa de nuevo, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?

—Por lo visto no mejor que usted, abuela — dijo el castaño mientras besaba la mano de la abuela, provocándole un sonrojo

—Hay Cedric, siempre tan galán —negó divertida — Ya me contarás cuántos corazones rotos dejaste en Francia, querido.

— Buenas noches, disculpen mi retraso — dijo Sirius llegando al comedor

— No hay problema Sirius, aún falta que llegue Melanie — dijo Harry

— No, ella no cenara con nosotros, ya que tuvo que quedarse en la universidad a terminar un trabajo — dijo la abuela, sin mucha importancia.

Después de eso, la cena transcurrió de lo más agradable.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

—Supongo que te quedarás en nuestro hotel — dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Cedric, mientras todos tomaban café, en la sala

—Por supuesto —respondió el aludido— jamás encontraré uno que se le iguale, soy casi tan complicado como tú para eso… Hermione, ¿sabías que tu hermano no puede dormir en una habitación que tenga dibujos en el techo?

—No —contestó francamente sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sin querer comienza a contar todas las figuras. —explicó y ella comenzó a reír, al imaginar a Harry contando los dibujos del techo.

Harry se puso rojo y no sabía por que, siempre Cedric tenia que sacar a relucir el tema de los dibujos del techo.

Hermione y Cedric congeniaron en seguida, el chico había resultado ser muy gracioso, aunque por las cosas que decía la abuela tenía una larga lista de mujeres con las que había estado, incluso algunas actrices y modelos entre ellas.

— ¿Haz sabido algo de Cho? —le preguntó Cedric de repente a Harry. El aludido carraspeó.

—No —negó cortante.

—Vaya, supe que había llegado a Nueva York hace poco… ¿realmente no…?

—No —respondió de nuevo lanzándole una mirada lo suficientemente fría como para dejarlo callado.

—Harry, no seas maleducado —reprochó la abuela que hasta el momento se había mantenido mirando en silencio— Cedric, no te preocupes, ya te contará todo con detalles.

—No es nada abuela, pensaría que es una falsificación si Harry no fuese tan malhumorado como siempre. —comentó guiñando un ojo y Hermione volvió a reír recibiendo una mirada glacial de parte de su hermano.

Una vez que terminaron el café, la abuela les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación con ayuda de Liz. Harry, Hermione y Sirius, acompañaron a Cedric a la puerta.

—Espero volver a verte, Hermione —dijo el chico besando nuevamente su mano, dejando a la aludida lo suficientemente roja como para alumbrar toda una calle— Sirius, como siempre es un placer hablar contigo

— Al contrario Cedric, el placer es mío

—Te iré a dejar al hotel —interrumpió Harry — ya que tengo que ir por unos papeles que olvide

**::::::::::::::::**

Ya en el camino, Cedric no pudo evitar preguntar por un tema que lo tenia bastante intrigado.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás, si has visto a Cho? — cuestionó el castaño

—No, no la he visto —respondió entre dientes— Y te pediré que no menciones nuevamente el tema frente a Hermione, ella no sabe nada… y no quiero que se entere

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero… ¿De verdad, no ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo? —preguntó confundido.

—No… bueno, Cho se está quedando en el hotel —suspiró intentando no perder la concentración ante los recuerdos que insistían en aparecer— y pidió que yo la recibiera pero le delegué a Hermione esa tarea, después de todo ella comparte la dirección del hotel.

—Ya veo… pero, ¿qué harás cuando la veas?, es decir, no podrás huir de ella para siempre, además si tu hermana la sigue tratando es posible que Cho le cuente todo, en un intento de que ella la ayude —argumentó el chico y Harry se quedó en silencio.

Aquella había sido una muy buena pregunta, porque ni él sabía la respuesta. Verla luego de tres años era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado, sobre todo después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en que ella no volvería, que se había ido para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::**

—Gracias amigo —dijo Cedric sonriendo cuando Harry le alcanzó en la recepción, las llaves de una de las mejores suites del hotel.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió él apretando su mano— Bien, iré a mi oficina… Que tengas buena noche y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo

—Igualmente y gracias por traerme

Harry subió al elevador que conducía al piso donde se encontraba su oficina, al llegar prendió las luces y busco los sobres de papel marrón que había olvidado sobre su escritorio. Eran dos; uno lo había encargado él mismo a la secretaria Wu, pero el otro no pudo reconocerlo, así que rápidamente lo abrió para descubrir su contenido. Con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, sacó de allí una foto a la que venía adherida una carta. La fotografía había sido tomada hacía cinco años atrás, en ella salía él junto a Cho.

**.:::::::::**

_Harry:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando fue tomada esta fotografía? Es de aquel día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia… ¡Estaba tan feliz que incluso salté a tus brazos y terminamos cayendo abrazados en el estanque! ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que tu corazón era mío? Como símbolo, me regalaste el colgante que llevo en la fotografía. Aún lo guardo, y quiero que sepas que me aferraré a él hasta que no queden posibilidades… Tengo la esperanza de que aún sea la dueña de tu corazón._

_Con amor_

_Cho._

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::**

**Espero les haya gustado en capitulo, que ahora si muestra lo que muchos ya sospechaban… pero bueno esta nueva situación le pone sabor a la historia ¿no lo creen?**

**Ahora si, me voy cuídense ok y espero sus reviews, con la opinión sobre este capitulo,**

**Adiós**

**P.D. En mi Homepage, están las imágenes de este capitulo.**


	6. El Pasado Que No Esta Olvidado II

**Nota: Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y la historia es idea de Kitty e.2**

**Ahora si, los dejo para que lean**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo seis**

**El Pasado que no esta Olvidado**

**Segunda Parte**

El reloj despertador sonaba estruendosamente, y Hermione saltó de su cama en cuanto pasaron unos minutos. No podía quedarse dormida… de lo contrario su hermano entraría hecho una furia a su habitación, para decirle que si no se apresuraba la dejaría y se iría solo… y por absurdo que pareciera a ella le gustaba llegar al hotel junto con Harry. Se duchó rápidamente, se puso lo más formal que pudo encontrar y bajo con calma las escaleras.

— Hermione — la llamó Sirius cuando pasó por su lado. Ella se detuvo automáticamente puesto que era extraño que el hombre la llamara por su nombre verdadero, en vez de decirle Helen — Despierta a tu Hermano, que se ha quedado dormido.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión, ¿Harry, quedándose dormido? Aquello no encajaba en la imagen que tenía de su hermano postizo. Pero solo asintió y subió las escaleras de nuevo, ya en el segundo piso llamó a la puerta tres veces sin obtener respuesta.

— Harry —decía desde afuera, pero al parecer él no despertaba— Voy a entrar —advirtió algo nervioso. Pues no quería que el moreno la regañara.

En cuanto abrió la puerta arrugó la nariz ante el profundo olor a alcohol que salía desde la habitación. Intentó contener la respiración y se acercó rápidamente a la cama del chico, que seguramente padecería un fuerte dolor de cuello por la forma en que estaba acostado

— Harry — dijo mientras trataba de acomodarlo, jalándolo de los brazos — despierta… —volvió a llamar, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido. Suspiró y finalmente gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Harry!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el director de los hoteles Potter estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. La miró confundido, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver el reloj.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclamó y se paró de la cama— Hermione, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —recriminó sacando apresuradamente ropa del clóset.

— ¿Desde cuando que es parte de mi trabajo despertarte por las mañanas? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Luego al observarlo detenidamente, y notar que el moreno andaba solo con su boxer puesto, agregó sonrojada— ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte así?

—Mi cabeza va a estallar —murmuró ignorándola mientras corría hacia el baño dejándola sola.

—A eso se le llama resaca —gruñó por lo bajo mientras iba a desayunar.

Saludó a la abuela, quien disfrutaba de un delicioso licuado de plátano, su favorito. Y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Recién estaba por llevarse una tostada a la boca cuando bajó Harry perfectamente vestido y con un maletín en la mano. Entró en el comedor, dio los buenos días y luego se dirigió a Hermione.

—Si no quieres llegar después que yo, será mejor que dejes tu desayuno ahí.

— ¡Pero Harry!

—Sin protestas —cortó y luego se volvió a la abuela — Me voy a la oficina abuela, no me esperes para almorzar, tengo mucho trabajo.

— Como digas cielo, pero prométeme que tú y tu hermana desayunaran algo en cuanto lleguen al hotel — dijo la abuela mientras le daba un vaso con jugo a Hermione, quien lo acepto y lo bebía lo mas rápido que podía.

— Si abuela, lo prometo

Dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Hermione atrás, ella se levanto y se despidió de la abuela para después alcanzar a Harry. Abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto y subió antes de que él pudiera partir.

—Espero que nunca más tengas una resaca, si tu humor es así luego de beber —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Te he oído —informó él con voz de advertencia mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

— ¡Oh, se me olvida que tienes oído biónico! —Se mofó ella poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad— De verdad pienso que deberías relajarte un poco.

—Y yo pienso que tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre cuánto tiempo requiere mi trabajo.

Hermione se quedó callada, presentía que si replicaba terminarían teniendo una discusión como para ponerla en el libro de los récords guiness.

* * *

Estando en su oficina se sentía increíblemente más tranquila, después de todo su trabajo no era tan duro como para estresarse por él, es más, presentía que estaba allí sólo para hacer creer a todo el mundo que trabajaba… pero qué más daba, de todas formas recibía un salario asombroso. No se preocupó por su hermano falso y malhumorado durante todo el día, pues parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para despegarse de la silla del escritorio, en cambio enviaba a la secretaria Wu a buscar comida por él. Acaba de entrar la noche y Hermione todavía se encontraba revisando algunas notas que las personas de servició le habían hecho llegar, para ver el presupuesto de algunas reparaciones que los baños del primer piso necesitaban, cuando una voz la distrajo

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Ron desde la puerta. Hermione lo observó con preocupación, no se veía exactamente bien con esas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos azules.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo poniéndose de pie en seguida— ¿Estás enfermo?

—No —respondió sentándose en el sofá.

—Disculpa que lo diga, pero luces terrible —comentó volviendo a sentarse— ¿Seguro que no tienes una indigestión o algo así?

—Seguro —contestó sonriendo— Es sólo que pasé una mala noche y el día no fue mucho mejor, eso es todo

—Ya lo creo —murmuró— Y dime, ¿pudiste ver a Luna? —cuestionó haciendo que el chico se pusiera completamente serio.

—Algo así —respondió escuetamente y cambio el tema rápidamente— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? ¿Ya se han declarado la guerra?

—Algo así —repitió riendo y luego lanzó un largo suspiro— Hoy por ejemplo, amaneció con resaca, y su malhumor se triplicó, razón por la cual no lo he visto en todo el día

—Eso es extraño —comentó el pelirrojo — Por lo general Harry no suele beber mucho. De todas formas, sólo pasaba para saber cómo te iba.

— Pues estoy bien, pero dime ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó decepcionada. Pues Ron se había convertido en una de sus pocas distracciones

—Sí, estoy cansado y quiero intentar dormir, y creo que deberías sacar a tu hermanito de su oficina, están pasados de la hora de salida —informó poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole— Buenas noches Hermione

—Buenas noches Ron —se despidió ella y el pelirrojo salio de la oficina

Entonces ella apagó el ordenador y tomó sus cosas, Harry tenía que estar demasiado ocupado como para no haberse dado cuenta de la hora. Afuera de la oficina del moreno aún estaba la secretaria Wu revisando archivos, Hermione se acercó a su escritorio y la observó desde allí con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese hombre no tiene compasión —murmuró chasqueando la lengua. La mujer levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No es eso, señorita. Mi jornada laboral termina una hora después de que el señor Potter se vaya a casa —respondió con amabilidad.

—Bueno, no tiene de qué preocuparse, justo ahora iba a buscarlo —dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocar la manilla, Die Wu la tomó del antebrazo, impidiéndole el paso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una leve inclinación— Sería mejor que esperase un momento, el señor está…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase y Hermione no necesitó de más explicaciones. Las puertas de la oficina de Harry se abrieron bruscamente, y a través de ellas salió, para sorpresa de Hermione, Cho Chang. Quiso saludarla, pero al ver que lloraba desconsoladamente se contuvo. En cuanto la reconocida modelo abandonó el lugar, pudo escuchar desde el escritorio de la secretaria un grito de rabia y luego el sonido de algún artículo de cristal haciéndose añicos. Die Wu la miró nerviosa y ella tomó la valiente decisión de entrar.

—Señorita… —quiso detenerla.

—No es nada —aseguró y entró sin dudar.

La oficina estaba hecha un desastre, había pedazos de cristal por todas partes y papeles repartidos por el suelo. Si no hubiese sido testigo de lo que allí había sucedido, habría pensado que aquello era obra de algún criminal. Buscó con la mirada a Harry y lo encontró apoyado junto a un mueble. Pudo observar la ira mezclada con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos verdes y por algún extraño motivo, sintió la urgencia de remediarlo.

— ¿Harry? —llamó tímidamente. El chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando él la miró directamente con sus ojos dolidos— Harry, ya es hora de irnos a casa —habló, pero él no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándola fijo. Hermione suspiró y le sonrió conciliadoramente— ¿No quieres ir a casa, verdad? Bien, ya que no dices nada me aprovecharé de la situación y te llevare a un club muy entretenido que conozco.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida donde la secretaria Wu la miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Me puedes conseguir un taxi? —pidió mientras Harry caminaba hacia el elevador sin decir nada, la mujer asintió rápidamente haciendo lo que ella pedía— Ah, y pedir al servicio de limpieza que arregle la oficina.

—Claro que si señorita yo me encargo y su taxi los esta esperando abajo —informó Die Wu.

—Muchas gracias. Que tengas buena noche —sonrió y antes de ir con Harry, se dio la vuelta y dijo — Y hoy puedes marcharte más temprano.

**

* * *

**

No había que ser un genio para saber que el problema de Harry y Cho estaba relacionado con el amor, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto en cuanto observó los ojos del chico. Subieron en el taxi que los esperaba afuera del hotel, Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que se bajaron frente a un club que ella conocía por haber trabajado allí antes.

— Bueno, aquí es… no es un lugar lujoso pero estoy segura que de algo servirá — dijo la castaña mientras ella y su hermano entraban al club donde ya había mucha gente, Hermione se disponía a ir hacia donde estaban las mesas, pero Harry se fue directo al bar del lugar así que ella no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.

—Whisky —fue todo lo que él pronunció luego de sentarse junto a la barra

—Bien, un whisky y un jugo de naranja por favor —pidió la castaña con normalidad, y la joven de cabellos azules que atendía le sonrió burlona.

— ¿Me está tomando el pelo? — Cuestionó mientras limpiaba con un paño los vasos— ¿Vino a un bar a tomar _jugo de naranja_?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo podemos servir bebidas con alcohol —resopló la mujer y Hermione maldijo internamente, aunque ¿Qué más daba beber un poco?

—Bien, entonces yo quiero una copa de vino —pidió de mala gana.

Sus bebidas estuvieron servidas al instante, pero menos se demoró Harry en beber de un solo trago su whisky y pedir otro. Hermione lo miró preocupada mientras tragaba, literalmente, todo el contenido del tercer vaso en completo silencio. Quizás no había sido una buena idea llevarlo a ese lugar.

—Harry… no es bueno que bebas tanto —dijo nerviosa reteniendo el cuarto vaso que la joven le entregaba.

—Tú invitas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole de las manos el vaso.

—Pero…

—Si ahora me dijeras que era mentira cuando dijiste que tú invitabas, no me extrañaría —dijo. Bebió nuevamente el contenido de golpe y finalizó— Ustedes las mujeres son mentirosas por naturaleza.

Hermione quiso golpearlo en ese mismo instante, ya que por si lo olvidaba su abuela, su madre y su prima eran mujeres y estaba segura que a él no le gustaría que les dijeran mentirosas…. Solo por los errores de otras, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación del chico, decidió sólo beber todo lo que le quedaba de vino y pedir otra copa. Para cuando había tomado la segunda, se sentía más valiente… y algo extraña

—No todas somos iguales —afirmó dejando la copa sobre la mesa. La chica que atendía la rellenó automáticamente.

—Por supuesto que todas son iguales —debatió Harry y las palabras salieron como si se le hubiese trabado la lengua— Por ejemplo, está esta chica… Ya la conoces, Cho… Cho Chang —dijo y Hermione comenzó a poner más atención— Te lo contaré todo porque eres mi hermanita —agregó con una sonrisa que ella calificó como estúpida pero linda— La conocí en la universidad, yo jugaba fútbol y por accidente le di con el balón en la cabeza… —comenzó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la imagen de Cho cayendo de espaldas— Era hermosa. En fin… me tomó un año completo confesarle lo que sentía por ella y bueno, no salió como esperaba, terminamos cayéndonos al estanque que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Comenzamos a salir y todo era maravilloso, estaba enamorado. Llevábamos años juntos y yo me planteaba incluso el proponerle matrimonio, a los dos nos iba excelente, a mí con los hoteles y a ella con el mundo de la moda… Pero entonces, un día en que volvía solo del aeropuerto después de haber ido a dejar a Cedric, el coche en el que yo iba chocó y quedé inconsciente —tomó un largo trago y luego continuó con expresión de dolor— Pasaron los días, y cuando desperté ella no estaba. Se había ido del país… No dejó ni una carta ni una dirección o teléfono donde pudiera ubicarla luego.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró ahogadamente Hermione y le tomo la mano, en señal de apoyo— Pero ella te llamó desde allá, ¿no? —preguntó y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—La esperé —suspiró— Pero nunca supe de ella más que por el noticiero y los periódicos, ¡Y decía amarme! —exclamó con una risa de resentimiento— Y ahora llega aquí pidiéndome perdón, diciendo que no quiso contactarse conmigo para que su estadía en el extranjero no fuese tan dolorosa, que es mejor cuando no hay despedidas… ¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? —cuestionó. Ella negó con la cabeza— ¡Que por un jodido momento, consideré que no era tan descabellado volver con ella después de estos tres años!

—Parece que estás en serios problemas, hermanito —él la observó, asintió y luego agachó la cabeza, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a mirarla.

— ¿No crees que nuestra relación es extraña? —preguntó sonriendo de forma rara mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

— ¡Por supuesto que es extraña! — Exclamó Sakura como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Crees que habrá en el mundo otras dos personas que finjan ser hermanos como nosotros?

—Me refería a que con suerte nos conocemos, no sé prácticamente nada de ti, pero estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y ahora yo te cuento sobre mi vida… Es curioso como suceden las cosas.

—Supongo que sólo tenía que ser así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas en ese momento.

—Recuérdame comenzar a tratarte mejor mañana, te lo debo —pidió él dándole un pequeño beso en la frente— Eres una buena hermana.

Hermione no supo si era el alcohol, las luces o lo encerrado del lugar, pero su estómago sintió una sacudida que no pudo explicar.

**

* * *

**

:

_¡Qué dolor de cabeza!_ Fue lo primero que Hermione pensó cuando despertó. Se sentó con lentitud en la cama sin abrir los ojos por completo y cuando se puso de pie, pisó a Hermes que salió huyendo despavorido al pasillo. Hermes era el nombre de la mascota de Cedric. El perro había agarrado la manía de llorar en su puerta cuando ella no lo dejaba entrar por las noches.

—Pobre animal —suspiró Harry desde el marco de su puerta— Pusiste _todo_ tu peso sobre él, realmente me sorprende que no haya muerto aplastado.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente le aventó un cojín que le dio en la cara. Harry permaneció allí de pie medio estupefacto, medio divertido.

— ¡Tú…! — Gritó amenazante, pero Hermione sólo se le quedó mirando fijo— ¡Más te vale no volver a hacerlo!

—Director Potter —habló por fin con voz cansada—Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, no me provoque.

—_A eso se le llama resaca_ —se burló él recibiendo otro cojín de lleno en la cara— Y yo que venía a invitarte a un viaje de fin de semana a Hawai

— ¿Hawai? — Repitió desconcertada— ¿De verdad me vas a llevar a Hawai? — Al ver que él asintió, caminó rápidamente hacia él— Perdóname por lo de los cojines, ¿si?, llevo mucho tiempo deseando conocer Hawai ¡Luna me ha dicho que es hermoso! Un momento ¿Por qué iremos de viaje?

—Si sigues comportándote como una niña no creo que sea capaz de salir contigo a ninguna parte y aunque no lo creas te estuve escuchando anoche y lo que dijiste es cierto, debo de relajarme un poco y dejar se ser tan rígido… por eso te estoy invitando a Hawai—gruñó con el ceño fruncido, pero la verdad era que le hacía un poco de gracia ver a Hermione así, quizás fuera por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que alguien tenía el valor de entrar a hablar con él cuando estaba hecho una furia, y aunque sabía que quizás era porque Hermione ignoraba que podía ser muy hiriente cuando estaba enojado, no dejaba de agradecerle en secreto lo que había hecho por él y por eso en cuanto despertó se le ocurrió la idea de llevarla a Hawai por el fin de semana.

—Haz tu maleta —dijo de espaldas a ella mientras salía de la habitación— Nos vamos en dos horas.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría de Hermione y no se molestó en reprimir una sonrisa, de todas formas, ella no podía verlo.

Hermione se duchó rápidamente, estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de conocer la isla, a pesar de que su guía turístico fuese su apático hermano. Puso en su maleta ropa de verano suficiente para dos días y cepilló su cabello dejándolo suelto. Tomó los lentes de sol que estaban sobre el tocador y bajó al primer piso.

— ¡Harry! ¡Estoy lista! —exclamó en cuanto entró en el comedor.

— ¿Estás segura de que no se te queda nada? — pregunto el moreno al ver la pequeña maleta de la castaña

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa radiante, pero luego se volvió pensativa— ¿Y la abuela? ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí estoy, querida — dijo la anciana desde uno de los sillones de la sala y por la forma en que cruzaba los brazos, podía decirse que estaba molesta

— ¿Te pasa, por que tienes esa cara? — pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba

— Por que el medico me dijo que aun no puedo viajar en avión y por eso no puedo ir con ustedes a Hawai

— Bueno, en ese caso no creo que nosotros debamos ir, así nos quedamos contigo — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

— De ninguna forma, tu hermano ya preparo el viaje y yo no se los echare a perder, vayan que yo me quedare con Melanie y Sirius y ya encontraremos que hacer

— Pero… — comenzó a decir Harry, pero la abuela lo interrumpió

—Pero nada, ya váyanse que se hace tarde… eso si tomen fotografías que quiero ver como esta todo por allá

Entonces Harry y Hermione se despidieron de la abuela y después de darle unas indicaciones a Liz subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino hacia el aeropuerto. El día, estaba lindo no había una solo nube en el cielo y solo el pensar en como seria el clima en Hawai no le costaba para nada imaginarse paseando en lancha por la costa, o caminando por la orilla del mar justo cuando el sol se estuviera poniendo, sin querer, esas imágenes hicieron que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —cuestionó Harry luego de mirarla aprovechando el semáforo que estaba en rojo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró aún sonriente.

—Imaginaba Hawai —respondió.

—Realmente estás emocionada por conocerlo ¿no?—rió él.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy emocionada! — Exclamó— Pero, Harry… Si vamos por el fin de semana, ¿dónde nos alojaremos?

— Pues hay un hotel muy famoso por allá, así que tal vez nos quedemos ahí — dijo con orgullo — Hermione solo sonrío ante lo tonta que había sido su pregunta. Pero entonces la sonrisa de suficiencia se le borró de la cara en cuanto escucharon las noticias de la radio.

—_El desfile de modas, que esta noche se llevaría acabo _en el **High Line de Nueva York****,**_ ha sido cancelado ya que la reconocida modelo y estrella del desfile, Cho Chang sufrió un accidente automovilístico esta madrugada, cuando viajaba hacia rumbo desconocido, las autoridades…_

Aquello era algo que Harry no se esperaba, y de no ser porque Hermione tomó el volante en el momento justo, hubiese chocado con una camioneta que pasaba por el otro carril, el bocinazo que dio el enfadado chofer lo hizo despertar bruscamente y caer en la cuenta de que si habían cancelado el evento, debía ser algo muy grave. Miró a Hermione y ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego le sonrió conciliadoramente

—Tienes que ir —dijo sintiendo sin querer un poco de molestia, pero se convenció pensando que era sólo porque realmente deseaba ir a Hawai.

—Pero el viaje…

— Harry, Hawai no se moverá de ahí —argumentó— lo correcto sería que fueras a verla.

—Hermione…

—De verdad que eres duro —bufó ella fingiendo estar molesta— deja de preocuparte por mí que estoy más que sana, yo… iré al hotel, creo que a Ron le vendrá bien un poco de compañía —dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que aquel gesto le había costado bastante. Tomó su bolso y bajó del carro.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry con sinceridad. Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y cerró la puerta para dejarle el camino libre.

Desde la vereda observó cómo el auto se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiró, no sabía por qué sentía esa especie de opresión en el pecho, así que en un intento por olvidar la desagradable sensación se decidió a caminar hasta el hotel.

Había hecho lo correcto, sabía que era así, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza que Cho era en realidad una mala persona. No solía ser egoísta ni mucho menos, pero en aquel momento hubiese preferido que la modelo estuviese sana para así poder ir a Hawai con Harry, además no le agradaba la idea de que ella siguiera insistiendo con que volvieran a estar juntos, cuando se notaba que el pobre hombre continuaba con el corazón destrozado.

Mientras iba pensando en la vida de su hermano postizo, no se dio cuenta del camino que había tomado y cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza a causa de una bocina, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba pérdida.

—Genial —murmuró enfurruñada— Simplemente genial. Bien Hermione, no desesperes, simplemente vuelve sobre tus pasos.

Y así lo iba a hacer. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero frente a ella se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Cedric, apoyado en la puerta de un restaurante.

—Te veo preocupada, ¿necesitas que te lleven? —preguntó él con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Cedric! ¿Me… escuchaste? —preguntó poniéndose súbitamente colorada al recordar que acababa de hablar sola en mitad de la acera.

—No —respondió sin dejar de sonreír, pero por algún motivo, Hermione pensó que sólo había dicho eso para ser cortés— ¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Sólo caminaba.

—Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo, verdad? — Preguntó — Tengo que ir a una exposición de proyectos inmobiliarios, pero realmente me da pereza ir solo, sería fabuloso si pudieses acompañarme.

—Pero no quisiera ser una carga, después de todo son asuntos de trabajo —se excusó nerviosa.

—No eres para nada una carga —aseguró— Además, sólo voy en calidad de espectador… ya sabes, algo así como un espía —bromeó guiñándole un ojo y acto seguido se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros y la encaminó hasta su vehículo— No acepto un no por respuesta, señorita Potter.

Lo primero que escucharon cuando Cedric encendió el estero fue una nota sobre Cho y Hermione sintió unas ganas casi incontenibles de apagar el aparato, pero sabiendo que aquello no era correcto ni mucho menos lógico, simplemente se acomodó en su asiento y bufó por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Cedric, cambiando de emisora.

— ¿Por qué la has cambiado?

—Por la cara que pusiste supuse que… bueno, ya sabes la historia de Cho y Harry — explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, es eso —se excusó ella con semblante serio — pues si, ya Harry me contó y no me da pena admitir que no soy la fan numero uno Cho Chang

—Oh, claro… es muy normal que las hermanas cuiden a sus hermanos, incluso a veces son peores que las novias —asintió él riendo — y mas en el caso de Harry, donde Cho le hizo una mala jugada.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Lo que decía Cedric era completamente cierto, las hermanas son por naturaleza celosas con sus hermanos y sería normal que ella se molestara tanto con Cho, si, Harry fuese de verdad su hermano, pero ese no era el caso y aquello la preocupó, ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse tanto por una persona que no era nada más que su jefe? ¡Ni si quiera podía considerarlo como un amigo!, es decir, se la pasaban discutiendo prácticamente todo el día.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Cedric confundido por el repentino silencio que se hizo, pero Hermione parecía demasiado perdida en su mundo, pues seguía con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera— Hermione —llamó divertido, aquella chica le parecía de lo más especial— ¡Hermione! —alzó la voz y ella por fin levantó la vista.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ruborizada.

— ¿Sueles quedarte como hipnotizada?

— Últimamente, si —contestó avergonzada, pero se sorprendió al ver que Cedric, lejos de estar molesto, parecía disfrutar de su despiste crónico. Frunció el ceño— ¿Te ríes de mí?

—No me malinterpretes, por favor. Es que nunca había conocido a una chica como tú y cada cosa tuya que descubro me hace gracia.

Se quedó en silencio nuevamente, pero no por andar con la cabeza en las nubes, sino que simplemente se sentía demasiado apenada para hablar. Cedric era un excelente muchacho, lo podía decir sin conocerlo demasiado, por lo que cuando decía cosas como esas, a las que había llamado cumplidos disfrazados, la ponía terriblemente incómoda al no saber cómo contestar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se realizaba la exposición, a Hermione se le olvidó cualquier síntoma de incomodidad, más bien se mostraba asombrada ante las distintas maquetas de casas y edificios de todos los tamaños. Era la primera vez que iba a una exposición de esas, así que se dedicó a mirar todo con atención mientras Cedric hacía preguntas a los expositores.

— ¿Te aburriste mucho? —le preguntó él cuando iban saliendo.

— ¡Para nada! —Exclamó — Es fantástico ver esas maquetas tan bien hechas… supongo que es normal que admire a la gente que hace esas cosas con tanto detalle.

—Lástima que trabajes para tu familia, de no haber sido así podría haberte contratado en nuestra empresa, manejamos proyectos inmobiliarios —dijo y Hermione lamentó no haberlo conocido a él primero, quizás de esa forma habría evitado tener que engañar a la abuela Potter y por supuesto no estaría con ese peso de conciencia que parecía no querer dejarla— Pero si te aburres no dudes en buscarme —aseguró guiñándole un ojo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

—Cedric, tú… ¿conoces bien a Harry? —preguntó ella acomodando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Así es —respondió él mientras hacía partir el auto— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… es que no logro comprenderlo del todo —admitió.

—Como tú, Harry es una persona especial, no creo que sea posible encontrar a otro igual en el mundo, pero para llegar a conocerlo y entenderlo tendrás que ganarte su confianza primero —dijo y Hermione no necesito mas, ya que Cedric no era la primer persona que le decía que tenia que ganarse la confianza de Harry, si quería conocerlo tal cual era en verdad — Ya es casi hora de almorzar, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó el castaño y su estómago respondió por ella al hacer un ruido extraño. Él rió y agregó— Ya no puedes negarte a que te invite a comer.

**

* * *

**

Harry aún se sentía mal por haber dejado a Hermione sola, pero realmente necesitaba saber cómo estaba Cho, no tenía su número telefónico y en las noticias de la radio no decían cuál era su estado actual o qué tan grave había sido el accidente. Cuando escuchó por primera vez la noticia pensó que se volvería loco, ¿significaba aquello que realmente no había sido capaz de olvidarla a pesar de todo?

Luego de haber visitado tres clínicas sin tener idea dónde podía estar, reconoció en seguida la correcta, pues la vereda se encontraba repleta de fanáticos y periodistas con sus cámaras. Le resultó difícil abrirse paso entre toda la gente, pero cuando lo logró, corrió a informaciones para preguntar por la chica.

Le resultó duro calmarse antes de entrar en el cuarto en que la chica estaba, pero al final consiguió calmar su corazón y entró con lentitud. El lugar estaba repleto de flores de todos los tipos imaginables y se sintió mal por haber llegado con las manos vacías. Cho estaba tendida sobre la cama, y en ese momento miraba con nostalgia a través de la ventana pero al sentir que alguien la observaba, volteó la cabeza y al verlo allí parado abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Has… venido —pronunció. El asintió.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz suave mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano. Ella pareció tranquilizarse ante el cálido contacto.

—Dicen que tendré que cancelar el desfile de hoy —respondió y Harry suspiró.

—No, me refiero a cómo estás tú.

—Bien —afirmó sonriendo— Sólo tengo uno que otro rasguño, incluso volveré hoy al hotel, pero mi manager no quiere que trabaje, ya sabes cómo es.

—Me alegro —confesó suspirando con alivio y no pudo evitar sonreír— Lamento no haber traído algo, estuve… no me detuve hasta dar con la clínica.

—No importa. El solo hecho de que estés aquí significa mucho para mí, los regalos son cosas que luego se te olvidan.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Harry continuaba acariciando la fina mano de la chica con sus pulgares, no podía negarlo más, aquella infinita preocupación sólo podía significar que el espacio que Cho había ocupado en su corazón no había sido cerrado, él aún la quería y era capaz de perdonarla sin importar lo que fuera a suceder después.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo con voz grave mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de anoche, cuando te grité. No debí haberlo hecho.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, me lo merecía —aseguró atreviéndose a acariciarle la cara. El atrapó su mano con la suya y se la besó con ternura.

—Los dos hemos cometido errores —afirmó— Pero a pesar de eso y a pesar del tiempo no he logrado olvidarte, Cho, y este accidente me hizo verlo, es por eso que yo creo que… nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Empecemos de cero, como si nada hubiese pasado. —sugirió ilusionado y luego sonriendo ampliamente, agregó— Cho Chang, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Continuara…

**

* * *

****¿Quieren ahorcar a Harry? Por que yo si XD Bueno haber que pasa, espero les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews con su opinión, otra cosa este capitulo es algo largo por que lo junte con un poco del siguiente capitulo, por que el jueves me voy a la sierra a atender unos casos que me asignaron, así que estaré fuera casi un mes, ( aunque espero que no) por eso quise avanzar lo mas posible para no dejarlos sin nada… pero puede que mi hermana, si es buena y linda conmigo, suba otro capitulo antes de que yo regrese de lo contrario nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos a mediados de marzo.**

**Ahora si me voy, cuidase ok **

**Adiós**

**P.D. Si encuentras errores en los nombres, discúlpenme es que cuando lo reviso no lo veo… pero siempre aparece uno **


	7. Alergia

**Nota: Nada de esto es mío, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es de Kitty.e2 **

**Y este capitulo esta dedicado a Eydren Snape, para que se levante y ya no lastimé más sus rodillas. Eydren espero te guste y gracias por el video que me mandaste, me gusto mucho y a los que me dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior muchas pero muchas gracias.**

**Ahora los dejo para que lean, que lo disfruten**

**:::::::::…**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Siete**

**Alergia**

—Gracias Cedric —dijo Hermione bajándose del automóvil— Ha sido una tarde muy entretenida.

Y en verdad lo había sido y todo gracias al temperamento del chico, ya que era de lo más amable y caballero, aunque a veces se sentía un poco incómoda con los halagos que él le hacía, le gustaba estar en su compañía. Si Harry fuese un poco más como Cedric… No, no sería lo mismo. Ya había aprendido a aceptar el peculiar carácter de su "hermano".

— ¿Segura que no quieres seguir paseando? —preguntó él castaño sosteniendo la puerta.

—Segura —respondió— quiero visitar a un amigo antes de que anochezca — mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del hotel

—Está bien, pero debes prometerme que un día de estos iremos a cenar. — pidió el chico con una dulce sonrisa. Hermione por su parte dudaba ya que no sabia que opinaría Harry si ella empezaba a salir tan seguido con Cedric — Por favor — insistió el chico

—Bien, lo prometo — dijo Hermione y a Cedric se le iluminaron los ojos

—Entonces en eso quedamos y ha sido un placer contar con su compañía, señorita —dijo con tono dramático y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Hermione rió.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —dijo siguiendo el juego.

—Cuídate, Hermione. Si se te hace tarde me llamas y yo iré a dejarte. — dijo Cedric mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaba hacia el elevador

Una vez que se cerraron las puertas del elevador Hermione se acercó a la recepción donde la chica que estaba a cargo la atendió amablemente, pidió que llamaran a la habitación de Ron y ella marcó un número inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, señorita, el señor Weasley no contesta. Existe la posibilidad de que haya salido, pero si lo desea podemos enviar a alguien para que compruebe que… — indicaba la recepcionista pero Hermione la interrumpió

— ¡Oh, no, no! — Se apresuró a decir sonriendo nerviosa, lo que menos quería era molestar— No es necesario, solo quería saludar… mmm… estaré en la cafetería por si me necesitan — dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de la recepción.

—Claro que si señorita — dijo la chica con tono amable.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora que su panorama se había destruido?

Pensó que después de tomar un café quizás sería una buena idea visitar la oficina para adelantar el papeleo que tanto odiaba. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando distinguió entre toda la gente la figura de Melanie, era imposible que su estilo refinado pasara por desapercibido. Y aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hablar con ella por que sabia que la morena le preguntaría por Harry y por que no estaban en Hawai, decidió que era mejor estar con ella que aburrida en la cafetería, así que la llamo.

— ¡Melanie! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a la chica, que algo confundida dijo

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la morena mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

— Oh… bueno… vine a terminar un papeleo que es…

— No me interesa lo que viniste ha hacer, lo que quiero saber es por que no estas en un camastro tomando el sol y con una piña colada al lado — la interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja en espera de una respuesta — ¿Y donde esta Harry?

— Bueno, lo que sucedió es que se presento un problema que requería de la presencia de Harry y por eso tuvimos que suspender el viaje — índico la castaña lo más convincente que pudo

— ¿Y es algo grave?

Hermione rogaba por que no lo fuera

— No lo se, ya conoces a Harry y no me dijo nada

— Bien, entonces te acompaño a tu oficina y de paso dejo estos documentos sobre el escritorio de Harry — dijo Melanie mientras le mostraba unas carpetas

— Vamos

Y las dos chicas subieron al elevador.

* * *

Sirius caminaba en de un lado a otro en su despacho mientras seguía revolviendo las hojas que había dentro de una carpeta que su investigador le había entregado. Investigador que había contratado poco después de la llegada de Hermione a la casa

— ¿Entonces no hay error alguno? — pregunto

— Ninguno señor Black, todo fue comprobado varias veces — respondió el hombre moreno y de expresión insondable que se encontraba frente a Sirius

— En ese caso, le agradezco su ayuda y aquí están sus honorarios — dijo mientras le extendía un cheque, que el hombre guardo con sumo cuidado

— Perdone mi curiosidad, pero no tomara algún tipo de represalia en contra de…

— No por ahora, ya que quiero ver hasta donde llega esta situación y también por que pienso que hay alguien más en todo esto.

— Entiendo, y ya sabe donde buscarme si llega a necesitar algo más, con su permiso — dijo el hombre antes de retirarse y dejar a Sirius solo.

— Que es lo que te hizo creer que podías engañarnos de esta forma — le dijo un Sirius bastante serio a la fotografía de una sonriente Hermione.

* * *

— ¿Escuchaste o leíste las noticias esta mañana? — pregunto de pronto Melanie mientras ojeaba el periódico, provocando que Hermione dejara de escribir en la computadora y la viera nerviosa

— No, no leí ni vi nada pero… ¿Hay algo interesante? — preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila

—No demasiado la verdad —respondió la de cabello negro— Pero dicen que Cho Chang ha tenido un accidente.

— Vaya, espero que este bien

— Si… yo también, por que aunque haya sido una desagradecida y se marchara cuando Harry la necesita más… no deseo que le pase algo malo — dijo Melanie con cierto resentimiento en la voz, confirmando así la idea que rondaba la cabeza de Hermione y esa era de que a nadie de la familia Potter le agradaría saber que Harry apenas escucho lo del accidente había corrido a ver el estado de salud de la modelo. Así que mejor no dijo nada más al respecto.

* * *

Ron tenía más de medio día esperando afuera del edificio en donde vivía Luna, con la esperanza de verla llegar o salir por que después de su ultima visita la rubia le había pedido al portero que no dejara ingresar al pelirrojo por ningún motivo. Así que su única esperanza era que Luna se dignara a salir o a llegar y de esa forma hablar con ella. Ya estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando de pronto vio como un auto de color gris se estacionaba frente al edificio y bajaba un hombre de cabello rubio que muy amablemente ayudaba a bajar a Luna, quien estaba muy sonriente por algo que el hombre le había dicho al oído.

— Hay Evan eres tremendo, ahora se por que Jhonny, no pudo decirte que no — respondió la rubia a cierto comentario

— Bueno, sabes que soy irresistible y tú deberías hacerme caso he intentar salir con alguien

—No lo se, la boutique me tiene ocupada además no…

— No has olvidado a tu pelirrojo cierto

— No… digo Ron no tiene nada que ver — respondió algo colorada por la primer respuesta

— En ese caso, es tu oportunidad para demostrarlo

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Solo diré que hay alguien esperándote — indico el rubio señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba parado Ron, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos

— ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

— Habla con él y averígualo… y después me llamas por teléfono y me cuentas como te fue — dijo mientras se despedía de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla — cuídate princesa y saluda a Hermione de mi parte cuando la veas — dicho esto subió a su auto y se marcho.

Luna por su parte se armo de valor y paciencia, pues sabia que Ron estaba ahí por que aun insistía en hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?

— La pregunta sería, ¿Quién es ese que te trajo? — dio Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ante el tono que el chico utilizo Luna estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír, por que le daba gracia que Ron se pusiera celoso de Evan, quien para alivio del pelirrojo no tenia ningún interés en la rubia o mejor dicho en nadie del sexo femenino.

— No tengo por que darte explicaciones — acercándose a la entrada del edificio

— Luna por favor, tenemos que hablar — pidió Ron mientras la tomaba por el brazo

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo — soltándose del agarre — y ahora será mejor que te vayas y no vuelas, por que la próxima vez que vea que me estas espiando llamare a la policía — le advirtió para después entrar al edificio y dejar a Ron con demasiadas cosas que decir y explicar. Pero no se rendiría ya que así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, lograría que Luna le diera otra oportunidad.

* * *

Después de terminar con los papeles en la oficina Hermione y Melanie decidieron ir a tomas un café, para "despejarse" y por que Melanie quería saber como había evolucionado la relación entre su primo y la castaña

— Y dime que tal va tu relación con Harry — dijo Melanie con una pequeña sonrisa

— Bueno… no es la relación más estable de la vida, pero ya nos llevamos mejor que en un principio

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, o al menos eso creo yo — respondió Hermione mientras jugaba con el dije que Harry le había dado

— Me alegro, por que en verdad seria genial que llegaras a conocer al Harry que todos nosotros conocemos

— Yo también espero eso — y soltó un suspiro

_¿Ya llego? ¿En donde esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Yo la quiero ver? _

Se empezó a escuchar que preguntaban varias personas en la cafetería antes de salir corriendo del lugar

— ¿Qué estará pasando? — pregunto Melanie

— No lo se, pero será mejor que vaya a ver por que no quiero que Harry me regañe si pasa algo malo en su ausencia — respondió la castaña mientras salían de la cafetería en dirección al vestíbulo del hotel, donde había un gran alboroto.

— Camila que sucede — le pregunto Melanie a una chica que trabajaba en el área de la piscina

— ¡La señorita Chang acaba de llegar hace unos minutos y todos los reporteros y fotógrafos quieren entrar para hablar con ella! — explico la joven con gran emoción por ver tal espectáculo

— Esto no puede ser, dile a los de seguridad que… — comenzó a dar indicaciones Hermione, pero en ese momento la voz de Harry la distrajo

—No dejes entrar a los periodistas, intentaré entrar con ella como pueda —escucharon que le decía a la chica que se encontraba de turno en la recepción.

— ¡Pero que demonios hace Harry con esa mujer! — exploto Melanie al ver que su primo se acercaba a Cho que lo esperaba en uno de los elevadores que comunicaban al estacionamiento interno del hotel. Entonces lo vieron acercarse nuevamente a la recepción abrazando de Cho. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas que intentaban capturar alguna imagen de la modelo se reflejaban por todo el hall y Hermione no necesitó ningún tipo de aclaración para darse cuenta que Harry y Cho se habían reconciliado… además los pequeños y dulces besos que el moreno le daba a la modelo en la frente y la expresión de ensoñación que tenia el rostro de Cho no podían significar otra cosa y eso hizo que sintiera que su corazón se hacía más y más pesado.

— Pero deja que la abuela se entere… se enojara mucho y estoy segura que lo regañara y merecido lo tiene por que… — se quejaba Melanie pero Hermione no escuchaba nada solo quería irse de allí —… y mi papá tampoco estará contento ¿Hermione que tienes… tus ojos están acuosos? — pregunto confundida al darse cuenta del esta en el que se encontraba la castaña

—Oh, estoy bien —aseguró ella apresurándose a limpiar de sus ojos cualquier rastro de lágrimas. ¿Por qué había estado a punto de llorar? Miró a su alrededor y se excusó con rapidez— Esta planta debe haberme producido alergia.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres alérgica a las plantas?

—Es algo muy común —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Extraño —murmuró la morena llevándose una mano a la barbilla— En la casa hay varias plantas de este tipo y aún así nunca le había sucedido nada…

— Bueno así son las alergias a veces te dan, y a veces no

— Si claro, esas alergias son muy caprichosas — dijo Melanie con cierto brillo en los ojos, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, que no esperaba que sucediera… pero que ahora le daría un giro inesperado a la farsa que Harry y Hermione representaban

— ¿Podríamos irnos? No me siento bien — pidió Hermione con calma pues no quería angustiar a Melanie

— Claro, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí — accedió la morena y juntas se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Durante el trayecto a la casa Hermione se repetía una y otra vez que no debía estar triste, el amor le hace bien a las personas y si Harry estaba enamorado significaba que tal vez dejaría de molestarla, además debería estar feliz de que Cho estuviese bien, pues aunque pensara que no era de confianza por todas las cosas que había hecho, no era capaz de desearle mal a alguien. Pero si se suponía que las cosas estaban en el lugar en que debían estar, ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse perturbada? Y aquel peso en su corazón solo se incrementaba al recordar que en ese momento Harry estaba con Cho y no junto a ella como tanto le gustaba… aunque lo negara. Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

**Mil perdones por el retraso en la actualización, pero el trabajo absorbe mucho de mi tiempo… pero esténse tranquilos que no pienso dejar esto a medias ok. Este es un capitulo de transición por eso es corto y sin muchas complicaciones. Pero para el proximo se pondra... interesante, por asi decirlo.**

**Ahora si, me voy cuídense y hasta la próxima **

**Adiós **

**P.D. En mi Homepage estan las imagenes de este capitulo y un tipo poster para la historia espero les gusten**


	8. Simbiosis y ¿Celos?

_Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es idea de Kitty. e2_

_Si encuentran algún nombre que no pertenezca a algún personaje de HP, discúlpenme pero siempre que lo reviso no lo veo… y al final siempre aparece alguno. Así que ya saben no es apropósito._

_Que lo disfruten_

_::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación) **

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Simbiosis y ¿Celos?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquel día Harry estaba de especial malhumor, por que no había logrado dormir absolutamente nada por culpa de la tos convulsiva que le había dado, o según eso tenia pensado decir si le preguntaban el por que de las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, pero la realidad era muy diferente ya que la verdadera cusa de su desvelo se debía a que Hermione había llegado entrada la madrugada y él como buen hermano la estuvo esperando. Aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por que no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia al ver que Hermione llegaba con Cedric, demasiado _feliz _ para su gusto.

Habían pasado un par de semanas exactamente desde que se había reconciliado con Cho, pero coincidentemente, aquel día también se cumplían dos semanas desde que Cedric no se separaba de "su hermana" quien parecía muy contenta con la compañía -del castaño. Y eso lo molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

—Aún no es Halloween querido, ¿por qué la máscara? —bromeó la abuela cuando el moreno entró en el comedor para desayunar. Hermione que ya estaba allí, más fresca que una lechuga no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y Harry solo gruñó algo completamente ininteligible y se sentó en su puesto habitual.

—Ah, por cierto Hermione que tal estuvo tu cena con Cedric —interrumpió Melanie luego de beber de su vaso de jugo y mirar a Harry quien parecía querer asesinar al tenedor que tenia en la mano.

— Pues estuvo muy divertida, es muy agradable estar con él

—Por supuesto —respondió la abuela y luego guiñando un ojo y con tono pícaro, agregó — y seguro Cedric piensa lo mismo, por eso pone carita de borrego a medio morir cuando te ve

Hermione sintió como su cara se ponía caliente por la vergüenza que sintió ante lo dicho por la abuela.

— Hay abuela que cosas dices, Cedric solo me ve como una amiga y nada más

— Eso crees tú, pero la abuela tiene razón cuando dice que Cedric esta muy interesado en ti, ¿o tú que piensas Harry? — le pregunto la morena a su primo quien parecía una estatua a cusa de la tensión que se notaba en su cuerpo

— No se, Cedric es muy extraño en esos asuntos… pero yo creo que la pregunta seria, si Hermione esta interesada en él así que dinos hermanita ¿A ti te interesa Cedric? — soltó Harry con una mueca en la cara que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

— Es muy agradable estar con él y tengo que admitir que…

— Siento interrumpir — hablo Liz desde el umbral de la puerta — pero llamó el joven Cedric y dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero no podrá venir por la señorita Helen y llevarla al hotel

— No hay problema Liz, ¿otra cosa? — dijo la abuela con una sonrisa

— No, nada más era eso, con su permiso

— En ese caso será mejor que me de prisa si no quiero llegar tarde, con tu permiso abuelita, iré a terminar de arreglarme

— Con calma querida, ya que John te llevara — ofreció la abuela, pero Harry dijo

— No hay necesidad que John lleve a Hermione abuela, ella se ira conmigo. ¿Verdad hermanita?

Hermione quien durante los últimos días evitaba ir al hotel junto con Harry, debido a que no le había gustado nada la reacción que había tenido cuando vio llegar al moreno con Cho el día des accidente de esta. Pero dado que no tenía una excusa convincente para negarse a lo propuesto por Harry finalmente respondió

— Claro, solo dame unos minutos y nos vamos — levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia su habitación por el pasillo. Harry por su parte dio un par de bocados más antes de levantarse y muy discretamente seguir a su hermana.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

— No respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Estas interesada en Cedric? — pregunto el moreno mientras entraba de golpe a la habitación de Hermione quien se asusto tanto que no pudo evitar gritar y lanzar su cepillo de dientes en dirección de su hermano, quien la miraba ceñudo. — Debes haber estado haciendo algo realmente malo para que te asustes de esa forma, además estuviste a punto de sacarme un ojo —gruñó frunciendo más el ceño al recoger el cepillo del suelo, al ver que la castaña sólo se cruzaba de brazos agrego —Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué debería contestar? — Arremetió la castaña alzando una ceja— Ya pasó el mes de precauciones, puedo verme con quien quiera y si, si estoy interesada en Cedric… como mi amigo — se defendió encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no mirar a Harry a los ojos pues últimamente no podía evitar sonrojarse

— Es verdad que ya paso el mes de seguridad, pero eso no te da derecho a llegar a la hora que quieras. Por que no creas que no me di cuenta a que hora te trajo. Dime que estuvieron haciendo tan tarde — dijo Harry sin entender por que de pronto su amigo de la infancia le parecía la persona más insoportable del mundo.

Hermione quien hasta el momento solo se había paseado por su habitación, tratando de ignorar las labras del moreno finalmente exploto al escuchar lo último que este le había dicho.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! — Cortó realmente irritada— ¿Te pregunto yo acaso con quién vas a almorzar todos los días y que haces durante más de cuatro horas con esa persona?

— ¡No es lo mismo! — Se defendió velozmente el moreno — ¡Cho es mi novia! —exclamó, pero en seguida se arrepintió, pues escuchar la voz de su abuela, quien había ido a la habitación atraída por los gritos le erizó la piel.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —cuestionó la anciana desde su silla de ruedas. Melanie que la llevaba lo miró impertérrita, aunque su quijada se notaba bastante tensa y con un brillo de diversión al ver el rostro pálido de su primo.

—Abuela… ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo finamente Harry mientras miraba rápidamente a Hermione quien, solo evito mirarlo y se dedico a mirar a la abuela, ya que nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz tan serio y duro con el que la anciana se había dirigido a su nieto.

— Vine por que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la sala, pero no trates de cambiar el tema y responde lo que pregunte. — Harry se quedo callado — Como veo que no me lo vas a decir se lo preguntaré a tu hermana, Hermione, ¿Podrías ser tan gentil de repetirme lo que te dijo Harry, cuando yo entraba en la habitación?

—Es… estábamos hablando de muchas cosas, abuela —respondió la joven sin atreverse a darle la información que ella quería. Era la primera vez en todo un mes que la abuela Li le daba miedo, aquella mirada cargada de ira no era propia en ella, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Te vas a mantener leal a tu hermano? — cuestionó con voz dura a la chica. Ella miró una vez a Harry y fue suficiente para asentir sin titubear— Bien, en ese caso. Harry Potter al estudio, _ahora._

Harry sabía perfectamente que 'ir al estudio' significaba que estaba en problemas, así que reemplazó a Melanie y llevó a la abuela al "terrorífico" lugar. Había estado allí unas tres o cuatro veces cuando era joven, todas por culpa de Melanie, pero ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que la abuela lo había llamado al estudio, así que se sorprendió cuando al entrar encontró que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Los estantes repletos de cientos de libros antiguos, el escritorio de roble con la lámpara antigua, las reliquias familiares exhibidas sobre algunos mostradores y la gran butaca del abuelo Potter.

Si lo pensaba razonablemente, el lugar no era tan espeluznante, lo que realmente le ponía los pelos de punta era la tensión del ambiente. La abuela Potter podía ser tan amable y dócil como un cachorrito, pero cuando se enojaba se parecía más a un Dragón que había pasado muchos años encadenado.

Por petición de la abuela, Harry la ayudó a sentarse en la butaca del abuelo y él mismo tomó asiento en una silla más pequeña frente a ella.

— Harry —comenzó a decil la abuela con voz tan suave como el terciopelo, pero tan fría como un iceberg— ¿Sabes lo que significa que te haya traído hasta aquí, verdad? —cuestionó.

—Sí, abuela —respondió Harry con voz neutra y la cabeza gacha para no mirarla a los ojos. Le habían enseñado desde pequeño que cuando los mayores estaban molestos, esa era la forma de responder.

—Me alegro —dijo sin cambiar su tono— Así no tendré que perder el tiempo haciéndote saber _cuán_ molesta estoy por lo que acabo de escuchar —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y luego continuó— ¿Es cierto que tú y esa chiquilla…?

—Sí, abuela —repitió reprimiendo una mueca ante el agudo dolor de cabeza que tenía. No necesitó cambiar de posición para escuchar los sonidos de reprobación que la anciana hacía.

— ¿La amas? — Cuestionó y al ver que él asentía, continuó desconcertada— ¿Realmente eres capaz de amar a una persona así, Harry? ¡Hasta un perro es más fiel que esa mujer!

—Abuela…

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo —advirtió, y su voz sonó increíblemente amenazante sin necesidad de alzarla más de la cuenta— ¡Que se pierda si realmente cree que le daré así como así a mi más preciado tesoro! ¡No puedo creer que alguna vez confié en esa descorazonada!

—Abuela, tú me enseñaste que debemos ser compasivos.

—Compasivos sí, ¡No ciegos, por el amor de dios! —exclamó perdiendo los estribos por un momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó— Mírame —él acató la orden y levantó la cabeza— Sabes perfectamente como soy en cuestiones del amor. Y Harry ten por seguro que aceptare a cualquier chica que tú creas digna de tu amor, siempre y cuando no sea Cho Chang, ya que ella te hará daño, su carrera no le permite estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar como para establecerse, estoy segura de que lo sabes. ¿Y aún así continuarás viéndola?

—Sí, abuela —respondió.

—Muchachito desobediente —masculló por lo bajo— Vete —ordenó con un movimiento extraño de la mano. Harry la miró inseguro— He dicho que te vayas, no quiero verte por lo menos hasta mañana.

Harry se quedó quieto.

—Yo…

—Si no quieres que tu abuela enferme como la última vez, me harás caso. Deberías poder hacer aunque sea eso por mí —dijo con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Él se puso de pie y marcho con paso firme hasta la puerta, pero antes de que lograra salir la abuela agregó— Una última cosa; nada de lo que hagan me convencerá de aceptar a esa víbora.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry sabía que no podía esperar una buena reacción por parte de su abuela, ella fue la que más lo vio sufrir cuando despertó del accidente y se dio cuenta de que ya no vería más a Cho. Aquel había sido un golpe realmente duro para todos, ya que la chica era considerada como una más de la familia. La abuela la trataba como a una nieta, le compraba ropa, zapatos, bolsos, incluso gastaba más en ella que el propio Harry

Ambas se llevaban bien, Cho solía salir a pasear con ella durante las tardes de verano y primavera, pero jamás avisó a la abuela que se iría tan de repente, por eso cuando la mujer se enteró de su partida y vio el estado de ánimo en que había quedado su nieto, no pudo evitar guardarle rencor.

— ¿Estás bien? — Escucho Harry que le preguntaban. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación y vio a Hermione frente a él mirándolo con preocupación— Melanie me dijo todo sobre "el estudio", la abuela parecía realmente enojada… Lo siento, fue mi culpa... no debí de haber gritado.

—No importa, no ha sucedido nada que no esperara —respondió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, se sentía verdaderamente mal y a ese punto las cosas comenzaban a darle vueltas.

— Harry de verdad lo siento, no imaginé que la abuela se enojaría tanto —continuó disculpándose la castaña caminando tras él.

— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos días? —cuestionó abruptamente el moreno antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Yo… no te he estado evitando —mintió la chica desviando la mirada.

La verdad era que ella realmente había estado evitando a Harry los últimos días, ya que las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando últimamente no le gustaban, por que sabia que eso pondría en riesgo su trabajo como Helen Potter. Y por esa razón no perdía oportunidad para escapar del moreno, aceptando cada salida a comer o donde fuera que Cedric le propusiera.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? Por supuesto que me has estado evitando, no me saludas, no pasas por los lugares en los que estoy, no pensé que diría esto pero ¡últimamente ni si quiera discutimos! —estalló con la mandíbula tensa.

—He estado ocupada —respondió— Ya sabes que hay mucho trabajo por hacer y…

—Y has estado saliendo con Cedric —finalizó él terminando de ponerse el saco y acomodando su corbata. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

— ¡No es…lo que piensas!

—No me siento muy bien como para discutir en estos momentos —interrumpió Harry antes de salir— Pero, Hermione, ¿podrías dejar de evitarme? Por algún motivo me siento incómodo cuando no me hablas, te prefiero cuando estás zumbando a mi lado como una abeja.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al auto, y Hermione no sabía si sonreír por enterarse que a Harry le gustaba tenerla cerca ó patear algo, pues sabia que por mas que lo quisiera, a partir de ese momento no podría negarle nada a ese ogro de lindos ojos verdes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Melanie ya estaba bastante retrasada para llegar a la universidad, pero había olvidado que necesitaba algunos timbres postales para un trabajo de diseño, así que se dirigió al despacho de su padre ya que sabía que ahí encontraría lo que necesita.

Abrió varios cajones en busca de los dichosos timbres, pero no encontraba nada, cuando estaba por darse por vencida vio una planilla de timbres, pero algo más llamo la atención y eso fue la fotografía de Hermione unida a una carpeta, y aunque sabia que no era apropiado leer lo que no era suyo, también sabia que era extraño que su papá tuviera una foto de la castaña, entonces abrió la carpeta y vio su contenido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que en verdad estaban en problemas.

— ¿Melanie, que haces aquí? — Pregunto Sirius desde la puerta, Melanie solo cerró la carpeta y dijo

— No es lo que piensas

Entonces Sirius que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la carpeta que tenía su hija en las manos, adelanto unos pasos y volvió a preguntar

— ¿Donde encontraste esto? — Quitándole la carpeta

— Eso no importa, lo que importa es que me creas que Hermione no es lo que estas pensando

— Y según tú que estoy pensando — le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio, para más privacidad

— Que es una estafadora o una criminal

— Lo pienso por que lo es, ya que como explicas que haya contado toda esa historia de la perdida de memoria y la adopción en Inglaterra, para engañar a Harry

— Ella dijo eso por que yo fui quien se lo sugirió — declaro la morena lo más tranquila que pudo, ya que sabía que era mejor decir las cosas como eran y no enredar más una situación de por si ya complicada.

En ese momento Sirius no sabia si había escuchado mal o su hija en verdad estaba diciéndole que todo eso había sido idea suya.

— ¿Que cosa dices?

— Que toda la farsa de Hermione como Helen fue idea mía

— No… no puedo creerlo… pero por qué… y Harry lo sabe

— Papá te juro que te explicare todo, pero no ahora ni en este lugar ya que es peligroso, mejor vamos a algún otro lado, pasa por mi a la escuela y platicamos, pero ahora me voy y me llevo esto para deshacerme de todos los papeles, por que no quiero que la abuela los vaya a encontrar de casualidad al igual que yo — y salio del estudio dejando atrás a un Sirius bastante confundido y con demasiadas preguntas por hacer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry estaba terminado de firmar unos documentos, que su secretaria le había dejado sobre su escritorio, antes de ir a buscar a Cho, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a Melanie que parecía bastante sofocada.

— Melanie que sorpresa, a que se debe la visita — dijo el moreno mientras saludaba a su prima con un beso en la mejilla

— Lamento decirte que no es un visita social — dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla que Harry le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la abuela? — pregunto el chico con preocupación

— No, ella esta bien… pero mi papá

— Que pasa con él

— Ya descubrió la verdad sobre Hermione

Harry sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba y miles de imágenes de Hermione y su abuela se le vinieron a la cabeza.

— Pero como…

— Creo que contrato a alguien, o yo que se, pero tranquilo que yo le dije que todo fue idea mía y esta tarde me reuniré con el para explicarle todo — lo tranquilizo, la chica con una sonrisa

— En ese caso yo voy contigo ya que ambos tenemos responsabilidad en esta situación

— No hace falta que vengas, después de todo la de la idea fui yo y tú… solo fuiste un cómplice de mis locuras.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento y comenzaron a reír, aunque no sabían de si era por nervios, o por miedo a que Sirius tomara represalias contra Hermione o simplemente por que recordaron que desde pequeños había sido así. Melanie hacia travesuras y Harry la seguía para cuidar que no le pasara nada.

Toc, toc

— Adelante — dijo Harry y fue la secretaria Wu, quien entro

— Señor Potter tiene una llamada de la señorita Chang — informo la mujer

— Gracias Die, ahora la atiendo — respondió Harry bastante serio, pues no había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Melanie sobre renovada relación con Cho

— Creo que mejor me voy, para dejar que hables tranquilo con tu novia — dijo la morena tomando sus cosas y se despedía de su confundido primo

— Como sabes que Cho y yo…

— Se te olvido que yo estaba presente cuando tú y Hermione discutían sobre con quien vas a desayunar todos los días, además te vi llegar con ella el día que tuvo el accidente y por como la tratabas no había mucho que explicar

— ¿Y que opinas?

— Que eres un torpe… ya que por aferrarte a una ilusión de adolescencia, puede que pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que realmente te quiera y te haga feliz

— Que quieres decir con eso

— Nada, solo que abras bien los ojos y no te dejes llevar por la ilusión de humo y espejos, que es Cho.

— Melanie…

— No digas nada Harry, eres mi primo y te quiero, pero mientras sigas con _"Miss_ _Pasarela"_ no esperes mi apoyo. — concluyo la chica y salio finalmente de la oficina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar, y no era sólo por los problemas que su hermanita le estaba creando o por las palabras de su prima, sino que se sentía como si fuese a pescar un resfrío. Agradeció que fuese domingo y condujo directo al estudio fotográfico, donde había quedado de recoger a Cho para ir al cine y ya que era su prima cita oficial desde que habían vuelto, no podía decepcionarla.

— ¡Harry! — lo llamó su novia en cuanto salio del edificio. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto cortésmente mientras le sonreía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su nombre se oía mejor con acento Ingles — ¿Te quedarás ahí parado toda la tarde? — Bromeó Cho mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol y Harry subía al auto de nuevo — Me he disfrazado para poder salir contigo, ¿no crees que deberías decir algo?

—Te ves bien —respondió sin mirarla detenidamente pues había comenzado a manejar. Cho hizo una mueca de descontento — Pensé que tu agente vendría con nosotros, no se despega de ti.

—Le pedí que nos dejara solos por hoy — respondió sonriendo, dejaría pasar lo anterior— Realmente quería salir en una cita contigo como antes.

—Te disfrazaste, así que no llamarás la atención de la gente, pero es difícil que podamos disfrutar de los paseos que dábamos antes… por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con tu perro?

—Cuando me fui lo dejé a cargo de mis padres —contestó la chica intentando captar la mirada de su novio, pero no lo consiguió— Ellos se fueron a Washington y se lo llevaron allá.

—Eso lo sé —murmuró adelantando a una camioneta, realmente quería llegar lo más pronto posible al cine, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza dejaría de funcionar— Cuando te fuiste los iba a visitar seguido para saber de ti, pero nunca me dijeron como contactarte…

Sin querer había tocado un tema delicado; la partida de Cho, pero como habían decidido a toda costa evitar hablar de eso, se calló y simplemente simuló que escuchaba hablar a Cho durante todo el trayecto. No era que no quisiera oír lo que su novia tenía que decir sobre el éxito del desfile de la noche anterior o lo agotador que era tener que dar entrevistas, pero se estaba sintiendo realmente mal y sólo quería un poco de silencio, como cuando viajaba con Hermione…

—Creo que llegamos algo atrasados —susurró Cho en cuanto entraron en la oscura sala. Él tomó su mano para guiarla entre los asientos ocupados mientras el resto de los espectadores hacían muecas de desagrado. La chica soltó una risa animada en cuanto se sentaron en sus butacas— ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así!

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla, pero la verdad era que no estaba interesado en poner ni la más mínima atención a la aburrida película de amor que Cho había escogido, así que durante las dos horas de duración, se paró cuantas veces pudo excusándose con que debía ir al servicio.

— ¿Te gustó la película? —preguntó la morena mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio para salir de la sala de proyección. Harry sintió con una leve sonrisa, se sentía mal por mentirle pero la verdad era que no había puesto atención — La trama era preciosa, es increíble como el amor puede llegar a hacer tanto… ¿verdad, Harry?

—Sí —respondió nervioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se trataba.

— ¿Cómo está Helen? —quiso saber Cho cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el auto

—Bien— respondió secamente Harry, pues no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre Hermione y menos con Cho

— ¿Ha logrado hacer amigos ya? Debe ser muy triste estar en un país desconocido…

—Sí, ya ha hecho amigos —gruñó apretando más de la cuenta la palanca de cambio— de echo es tan amiga de Cedric que incluso llega a casa de madrugada.

—Ya veo… sabiendo como es Cedric probablemente intente conquistarla —sonrió mirando a través del parabrisas sin darse cuenta de que su novio apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula— Por lo que me dices, Helen es una muy buena persona, quizás sea ella quien logre hacer cambiar al mujeriego de tu amigo, ¿No crees que sería una excelente idea darles un empujón?

— ¿Te llevo de regreso al hotel? —preguntó él intentando ignorar la inexplicable rabia que estaba sintiendo al imaginar a Cedric intentando conquistar a Hermione.

— ¿Tan rápido? Pensaba que podíamos cenar juntos —dijo la morena con voz de decepción.

—No puedo — cortó él, y al ver la cara que ponía su novia se apresuró a inventar una excusa— Le dije a Hermione que cenaría con ella.

— ¿Hermione? — Cuestionó intrigada — ¿Quién es Hermione?

— Mi hermana —respondió luego de un suspiro, acababa de recordar que no le había explicado todo a Cho — Es el nombre que le dio su familia adoptiva en Inglaterra y la llamo así porque se siente más cómoda.

—Oh, ya veo — asintió sonriendo — Entonces reunámonos con ella, ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta! Así podría conocer mejor a tu hermana y estar más tiempo contigo, ¿No crees?

— Cho, no creo que Hermione se sienta cómoda saliendo a solas con nosotros —se excusó.

—No te preocupes, tú dile que nos reunamos y yo invitaré a alguien más.

Suspiró sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida, tomó el manos libres y marcó el número del celular de Hermione.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— No, no y no puedo creer que sea el quinto juego que me ganas — decía a Hermione a la abuela mientras recogía las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

— Lo siento linda, pero te advertí que esta vieja era una experta en el póker y en cualquier tipo de juego que me pongas… bueno quizá en el Twister no de tanta batalla, pero dame dos meses para levantarme de esta torpe silla y ya veremos quien manda, — decía la abuela mientras movía los brazos como si levantara pesas.

Hermione solo sonrío ante la imagen de una abuela jugando Twister

— No creo que haya necesidad de ser tan rudas, pero si en verdad lo quieres puedes jugar con Harry, a él seguro le gustara — dijo Hermione cuando repartía las cartas de nuevo.

— Si, eso seria entretenido — respondió la abuela, antes de que el celular de Hermione sonara

— ¿Diga? —contestó la castaña

— Cho quiere que cenemos juntos — dijo Harry, sin saludar siquiera— ¿Recuerdas el restaurante de la vez pasada?

— ¿En donde cenamos con Melanie?

—Sí, ése —respondió sin querer recordar los detalles— Allí nos veremos.

—Pero Harry…

—Me alegra que te entusiasme tanto la idea de cenar con Cho, hermanita, ella está impaciente por saber más de ti —rió nervioso al sentirse observado por su acompañante— Bien, nos vemos allá entonces.

Cuando Harry cortó la llamada tan bruscamente, Hermione se quedó con el celular en la mano y la boca abierta, ¿quién le había dicho que tenía ganas de ir?

— ¿Qué pasa hija, por que te llamo tu hermano? — pregunto la abuela algo preocupada

— Quiere que cene con él… y con Cho

A la abuela toda preocupación se le fue en cuanto escucho el nombre de la modelo y en su lugar apareció una expresión de total descontento.

— ¿Es que te agrada esa mujer? —cuestionó.

—No — respondió Hermione — Supe todo lo que pasó entre ellos y realmente no me agrada su actitud, pero en vista de que Harry parece estar en verdad enamorado… ¿No crees que es mejor apoyarlo? Somos su familia.

—Ay, Hermione — suspiró la abuela— Está bien, me has convencido, pero eso no quiere decir que la aceptaré completamente.

— Gracias abuelita, pero ahora debo cambiarme de ropa para poder llegar a tiempo al restaurante o Harry me ahorcara por llegar tarde.

Y subió de prisa a su habitación, donde abrió el armario y escogió un vertido de color azul marino, de falda amplia y manga larga, ya que no tenia ganas de ponerse abrigo… pero tampoco quería morirse de frío y se dejo el cabello suelto, pues no tenía tiempo de arreglárselo. En menos de veinte minutos estuvo lista y bajo nuevamente a la sala, donde la abuela la esperaba.

— Vaya querida, quedaste preciosa

— Gracias abuelita, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue el taxi

—Deja que Hagrid te lleve y cancela el taxi

— ¿Quién es Hagrid? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nuestro mayordomo —respondió la abuela sonriendo— Estaba haciendo unas cosas en el extranjero por encargo mío, pero ha regresado hace unas horas.

—Oh, entonces deberíamos dejar que descanse del viaje, ¿no crees? —Sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa y luego besó la frente de la anciana — Ya me voy, abuela.

— ¡Ve con cuidado! —gritó la anciana cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó a la abuela y bajo de prisa las escaleras para subir al taxi que ya la esperaba en la entrada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando llegó al lujoso restaurante, se sintió bastante fuera de lugar, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad que estaban allí iban mucho mejor vestidas que ella, intentó no darle mucha importancia y caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban Cho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry mirando fijamente un vaso como si quisiera hacerlo trizas y para su sorpresa, Cedric, que se levanto de la silla en cuanto la vio llegar.

—Hermione, menos mal que has llegado, comenzaba a preocuparme —dijo corriendo la silla para ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo sonriendo— Había un poco de tráfico.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí —interrumpió Cho — Y espero no te moleste pero me he tomado la libertad de pedir por ti, Harry me dijo que te gusta la pasta…

—No me molesta, muchas gracias —respondió Hermione con amabilidad mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de Harry tomaban un color rojizo.

Unos minutos después sus platos fueron puestos en la mesa, y para romper el silencio que reinaba en la mesa Cho trato de hacer platica con Cedric.

— Cedric, he escuchado que tus padres lideran en los negocios inmobiliarios del extranjero —comentó la modelo mientras comía de su plato.

— Así es — contestó el castaño cortante y rápidamente centro su atención en Hermione. Pues no tenía intención de hablar con la modelo — Hermione, dime si Hermes se ha portado bien

— ¿Eh? — Se sobresaltó la chica sin entender por completo el cambio de tema tan abrupto— si, si está bien… no ha causado problemas.

—Lamento causarte tantas molestias, pero no podré tenerlo conmigo hasta que deje el hotel… y recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a ver departamentos — dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione en un principio asintió sin reparo alguno, pero después se sonrojó cuando sintió la mirada fría de Harry sobre su cara.

—Cla-claro, yo…

— ¡Veo que se llevan de maravilla! — Exclamó de pronto Cho sonriendo a sus anchas— ¿Verdad que se nota la química entre ellos, Harry?

—Mm… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca del moreno mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

—Discúlpenlo chicos, es sólo que está celoso por su herm…

—Hermione, nos tenemos que ir —interrumpió Harry parándose sorpresivamente y tomando a la castaña de la muñeca— Cedric, lleva a Cho de regreso al hotel, por favor.

—Pero Harry… —comenzó a decir la morena notablemente confundida por haber sido interrumpida.

—Lo siento, ya cenaremos juntos en otra ocasión, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir… Buenas noches. — dijo antes de comenzar a caminar con Hermione a un lado, como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien su padre ayuda a cruzar la calle

Hermione solo vio como Cho Y Cedric se convertían en manchas borrosas, gracias a que Harry la saco del restaurante a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se deshizo de su agarre y lo encaró.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Me duele la cabeza —se apresuró a repetir.

— ¿Y tenías que arrastrarme contigo?

—Tengo que tener a alguien al lado por si me sucede algo mientras manejo —se excusó mientras se le subían los colores a la cara.

—Podrías haber traído a tu novia entonces…

—Oh, lamento no haberte dejado a solas con Cedric—increpó frunciendo el ceño.

— Harry, pareciera que estas… celoso — dijo completamente anonadada.

— ¿Ce-celoso? — Repitió alterado— Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… me preocupa que te enamores de Cedric y termines herida.

—Ah, ¡entonces no es necesario que te preocupes! — Exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada— Sé cuidarme perfectamente bien yo sola, gracias

—Sí claro, ni si quiera puedes encontrar el camino a casa por ti sola.

— ¿Me quieres poner a prueba? —lo desafió e ignoró cuando el chico le abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir, comenzó a caminar con la frente el alto y paso seguro.

Harry dio un bufido y se subió al vehículo, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para seguir a Hermione caminando.

— Sube —le ordenó en cuanto bajó la ventana.

— No —respondió ella con determinación.

— Hermione… realmente me siento mal.

—Si te disculpas lo consideraré. — la gente que caminaba por la acera, miraba divertida aquella escena

—Está bien, lo siento, ¿feliz?

— ¡No de ese modo, Harry! —reclamó deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que el auto.

— ¿Quieres que me arrodille o algo así? — Cuestionó desesperado, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, meterse en su habitación y dormir un poco para que se le pasara el dolor— Vamos Hermione, no seas niña.

— ¡No soy niña! Exijo lo que corresponde.

— ¡Esta bien, discúlpame por sacarte así del restaurante… pero los celos fueron más fuertes que yo! ¿Contenta? — Gritó perdiendo los estribos, pero aquello fue suficiente para dejar a la castaña parada en mitad de la acera mirándolo con la boca abierta— Sube ya Hermione, necesito descansar.

Fue como si un imán la hubiese atraído al asiento del copiloto, no dijo nada y no se quejó durante todo el trayecto y Harry se lo agradeció en silencio, a pesar de que se encontraba terriblemente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Había admitido que estaba celoso en un arranque de desesperación y como consecuencia no se atrevía a mirar a su compañera.

— Hermione — llamó Harry, cuando llegaron a la casa y ante la voz agónica del chico, Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente— Hermione necesito ayuda para bajar, todo me da vueltas.

— ¿De verdad te sientes tan mal? —preguntó nerviosa, él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y asintió. Hermione estiró una mano y tocó su frente sobresaltándolo— ¡Oh, por dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Se bajó del vehículo rápidamente y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta del conductor. Puso uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros e hizo todo su esfuerzo para poder guiarlo hasta la puerta, porque el parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas.

— ¡Señorita!, ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó Hagrid cuando Hermione intentaba encontrar las llaves en su bolsa.

— Harry tiene fiebre —informó enseguida mientras Hagrid la ayudaba a cargar al chico.

—Yo lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo el corpulento mayordomo.

— ¿No será mejor que lo llevemos a algún hospital? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A él no le gustan los hospitales —contó mientras subían las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Oh, es porque no soporta el olor a medicina y odia las jeringas.

Hermione pensó que de haber estado en otra situación, se hubiese reído a carcajadas, pero ahora tenía que arropar a Harry e intentar hacer que la fiebre bajara, quería tomar la responsabilidad y no sólo porque se sintiera culpable por haber demorado tanto en subir al carro, sino que porque realmente estaba preocupada por el chico.

— Hagrid, ¿podrías traerme una bolsa con hielo, por favor? —pidió mientras el hombre acomodaba a Harry sobre la cama y ella se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos y el saco al chico

—En seguida, señorita —dijo el hombre y se retiró.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca había cuidado de una persona enferma.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo —dijo Harry con algo de dificultad y sin abrir los ojos aún.

—No es nada —respondió— Hagrid me ayudó en cuanto entramos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el chico tomó su mano que hasta el momento se encontraba sobre la cama, los colores se le subieron al rostro en seguida y cuando trató de apartar su mano de la de él, Harry se lo impidió.

—Tus manos están heladas —dijo él acariciándola con el pulgar.

— Harry…

—Sólo deja que haga algo —pidió y ella intentó relajarse mientras él guiaba su mano hasta su frente— Se siente mejor que cualquier bolsa de hielo — sonrió.

Para ese momento Hermione sentía que no podía tragar, el suave contacto de su mano con la frente de Harry la tenía en estado de alerta, qué sacaba con intentar evitarlo, si con sólo algo así sentía que se derretía como un helado al sol. Suspiró.

—Nuestra relación se basa en la simbiosis —habló él nuevamente.

— ¿Simbiosis? —repitió confundida.

—Sí —asintió Harry sin soltarla—Yo necesitaba encontrar a una hermana postiza y tú necesitabas dinero, así que trabajamos juntos… y ahora yo estoy ardiendo en fiebre y necesito algo frío, mientras que tus manos están a punto de congelarse y necesitan calor.

—Entiendo —dijo sonriendo— Es como un complemento,

—Exacto, Hermione, nosotros nos complementamos bien —finalizó sonriendo también.

A pesar de su estado y de su horrendo dolor de cabeza, se encontraba feliz y se durmió pensando en que no podía ser más afortunado por haber conocido a esa chica testaruda que ahora le prestaba su mano para ayudarlo a bajar la temperatura.

—Gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino —murmuró medio dormido, y ella completamente conmovida, besó su mejilla sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias a ti también, Harry — susurró volviendo a acomodarse en su silla. Cuidaría de él hasta que sanara, y si para eso tenía que estar despierta toda la noche, lo haría, sólo le importaba que estuviera bien.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba Hermione en sus pensamientos y emociones, que no se dio cuenta del par de pies que se habían detenido por un momento justo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Continuara...

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? espero que si, y que mejor forma de demostrármelo que dejándome Reviews, ya que me alegra leer lo que piensan sobre esta historia _

_Me voy, cuídense ok_

_Adiós_

_P.D. Las imágenes de este capitulo, están en mi homepage_


	9. Un Largo Dia

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Kitty.e2**

**Este capítulo va con dedicatoria a Eydren Snape y a NTLupin. Gracias Chicas por sus mensajes, me gusto mucho leerlos y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Que lo disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**"**_**Un largo día"**_

Harry intentaba poner atención a lo que la señorita Wu le informaba sobre algunos cambios en el personal del hotel y sobre la próxima cena de beneficencia que la abuela Potter celebraba cada año, pero era en vano ya que solo podía pensar en la forma de agradecerle a Hermione el haberlo cuidado toda la noche debido al resfriado que había tenido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Harry podía percibir un delicado aroma a vainilla y eso hacía que se sintiera bien, aunque no sabía que podía ser lo que provocara ese olor, ya que en su habitación no había nada parecido, así que decidió abrir los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermione recostada a un lada de la cama. Estaba dormida, aunque Harry no entendía como podía estarlo en la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba._

_— Hermione, Hermione — La llamo, pero la chica no respondió así que con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el lado dónde se encontraba la castaña y la levanto para acomodarla sobre la cama, Hermione solo suspiro sin darse cuenta que había cambiado de lugar._

_No era muy difícil darse cuenta que Hermione había pasado la noche en vela, cuidando de la salud del moreno, así que este decidió dejarla dormir y permitir que se ausentara del hotel._

_Salió de la habitación para darse un baño en el cuarto de huéspedes del segundo piso. Para después marcharse a la oficina._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Y por último la señorita Chang, llamo para decir que vendrá por usted en la tarde para que vayan a comer — finalizo Die, creyendo que su jefe le había prestado atención

— Die, necesito que canceles todas mis reuniones de la tarde y que después te tomes el día

— Está bien, cancelare sus reuniones... ¿Qué me tome el día?

— Sí, eso dije, y es todo

— Pero

— Pero nada, ya di una orden y quiero que se cumpla — dijo Harry mientras tomaba su saco y salía de la oficina dejando a una Die bastante confundida, ante el comportamiento tan inusual de su jefe, aunque sospechaba que la culpable de este nuevo comportamiento era una castaña que se había ausentado ese día del hotel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Estoy segura de que algo le falta… —murmuraba Luna, para sí misma.

—Luna, está perfecto —repetía Hermione por décima vez en la hora que llevaba en el departamento de su amiga.

—No, no —aseguró la rubia dando vueltas alrededor de ella— Lo que sucede es que hoy no ves bien con esos ojos tan pequeños por el sueño, en serio Hermione, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el abrigo a cuadros grises y rosados.

—No es nada —respondió sonrojándose al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Melanie al verla salir de la habitación de Harry con la misma ropa del día anterior.

— "_Veo que mi primo y tú se empiezan a llevar mejor"_

Había dicho la morena antes de echarse a reír y Hermione por más que intento no pudo explicar la razón por la que había pasado la noche con Harry

— ¡Ya sé! —Dijo Luna en voz alta sacando así a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó Hermione nerviosa.

— Sí, ¡Un lazo! —contestó con una gran sonrisa la rubia.

— ¿Un lazo? — repitió la castaña— Bueno… sí, puede que últimamente nuestro lazo se esté estrechando más, pero esa no es la razón por la que pase la noche con Harry — se justificaba Hermione, entonces el silencio de hizo presente, para después dar paso a las carcajadas de Luna, y Hermione la miró completamente extrañada preguntándose desde cuándo era que Luna se reía así y qué era eso tan gracioso que provocaba tal espectáculo, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en qué decir, la diseñadora se le adelantó.

—No sé, quien sea Harry, pero me alegra saber que estas con alguien… aunque yo me refería a que al abrigo le falta un lazo —explicó sin dejar de reír

Hermione había creído inocentemente que el visitar a Luna seria su mejor opción, ese día que Harry le había dado libre, pero ahora se arrepentía puesto que sabía que no podría irse sin haberle explicado todo acerca de Harry a su amiga rubia y cuando decía todo, era todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry había salido de la oficina hacia su casa, con la intención de ver a Hermione y agradecerle que lo haya cuidado la noche anterior, pero cuando llego Liz le informo que la castaña había salido.

Entonces el moreno se sintió algo intranquilo al pensar que tal vez Hermione había salido con Cedric o peor aún, se había enojado por no haberla despertado en la mañana.

— Hola primito ¿qué haces aquí a esta ahora? — le pregunto Melanie cuando se acerco a donde estaba Harry

— No tenia cosas importantes que hacer, por eso decidí regresar ¿y tú, porque no estás en la Universidad?

— Se suspendió la única clase que tenia hoy… y como tampoco tenía cosas importantes que hacer, quise estar en la casa — respondió la morena mientras ella y Harry se dirigían al jardín

— ¿Sabes a donde fue la abuela? — pregunto Harry

— Si, Hagrid me dijo que fue con mi papá a los Hamptons, está preparando todo para la cena del patronato de este año — declaro la morena

— No puede ser, ella aun no está lo suficientemente bien para hacer todo ese trabajo — dijo alterado

— Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien, además no es bueno que se la pase encerrada aquí, necesita distraerse

— Si, tienes razón, solo espero que no se agite demasiado

—No lo hará, mi papá no la dejara

—Hablando de tu papá, como te fue ayer… pudiste explicarle todo lo relacionado con Hermione

—Si, y la verdad no creo que este muy de acuerdo, pero me dijo que no dirá nada… por ahora. Eso es bueno ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hay no, esto es como te película, en verdad no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga se haga pasar por nieta de una de las mujeres más influyentes de Nueva York… que digo Nueva York ¡del país entero!… pero eso no es lo mejor, si no que mi amiga se está enamorando de su falso hermano

—Alto, alto, alto… de donde sacaste que me estoy enamorando de Harry, yo nunca dije eso

—Pero ni falta hizo, solo basta con ver la emoción con la que hablas de él

—Estas alucinado

—Sí, claro

—Sabes que, si vas a estar en ese plan, mejor me voy — dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón donde estaba y caminando a la puerta

—No, no te vayas, ya no voy a decir nada de acuerdo… pero la verdad Hermione deberías ser más discreta, ya que no está bien que la gente crea que te gusta tu Hermano.

—¡Luna!

—Ya, ya me calló… ¿quieres comer algo?

"_¿Cómo puede cambiar el tema tan rápido?"_ — pensó Hermione antes de asentir

—Entonces pediremos una pizza, porque es fácil, sencillo y rico — dijo la rubia mientras marcaba el numero de la pizzería

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Liz siempre había sido una persona muy discreta en todo a lo que a los Potter se refería, debido a que su madre siempre le había dicho que los asuntos de los señores de la casa no tenían por qué ser de la incumbencia de los empleados… y tenía razón, aunque había algo que últimamente hacia que le fuera dificil no tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasaba. Y mucho más después de la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior entre los dos herederos de la familia.

—_Gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino, Hermione_

—_Gracias a ti Harry, por dejarme acompañarte _

Por que decía "haberte cruzado en mi camino" que no se suponía que el joven Harry ya buscaba a su hermana y porque ella le agradecía el que la dejara acompañarlo. Eso era extraño, pero no lo único, ya que desde hace días había notado un cambio entre ellos, ya que en un principio ellos parecían no llevarse muy bien, Harry solía ser bastante brusco con su hermana y ella con él, y hasta cierto punto le parecía natural ya que seguramente era dificil acostumbrarse una persona que tenia años sin ver… pero después cambio la situación a algo mas ¿normal? y es que era evidente que al joven Potter le molestaba que su amigo Cedric cortejara tan descaradamente a la señorita Helen… pero Liz pensó que solo era debía a que como todo hermano, sentía celos de que alguien quisiera llevarse a su hermana y más cuando esta hermana poco de haber aparecido. Sin embargo parecía que nadie había notado la forma en que se miraban, había algo raro en esas miradas ya que no eran miradas normales entre hermanos, si no que parecías las miradas de dos personas que se gustan… pero no, no podía ser ¿o sí?

—Liz, ¡Liz! — la llamo su madre — hija despierta necesito esa ahora ya que el joven Harry y la señorita Melanie van a comer aquí, y ya se está haciendo tarde

—Lo siento mamá, aquí esta— dandole la caja de pasta

Ya tenía más de veinte minutos que la madre de Liz la había mandado a la alacena por la pasta preferida de los primos Potter

—Qué te pasa Liz, hoy amaneciste muy distraída ¿te pasa algo? — pregunto angustiada la mujer

—No, nada

—Segura

—Si, mamá te puedo preguntarte algo

—Dime

—¿Crees que dos personas lleguen a sentir atracción el uno por la otra… aunque sepan que son familia?

—Liz, de que hablas

—De… no importa, no es nada, olvida lo que te dije de acuerdo, y mejor voy a poner la mesa — dijo la joven dando media vuelta e ir al comedor, dejando atrás a su confundida madre

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ding, Dong

—Vaya ya era hora, no puedo creer que comer pizza sería tan tardado — exclamaba Luna indignada — En verdad creí tendría que ir yo por mi…

—El sermón que Luna iba a darle al repartidor murió en el instante en que vio quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

—Ron

—Hola Luna

—¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que ya no me buscaras

—Pero necesito hablar contigo

—Pero yo no, además estoy ocupada tengo una visita y…

—¿Visita?

—Si, una amiga y no quiero armar un escándalo delante de ella

—Luna, que sucede porque no… Ron

—¡Hermione!, que casualidad

Dijo el pelirrojo sin notar la cara de sorpresa de la rubia ante el hecho de que Hermione y Ron parecían conocerse

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — pregunto la rubia

—Si, Ron es amigo de Harry y también estuvimos juntos en la escuela en Inglaterra — le informo Hermione

—Pues eso si es una sorpresa, pero como ya había dicho antes, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas — arremetió la rubia, mientras empujaba al chico que había dado unos pasos dentro del departamento

—Luna por favor, escúchame

—¡No!, y vete si no quieres que llame a la policía

—¡Luna!

—¡Que te vayas! — cerrando la puerta

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, la situación había sido muy incómoda, pero sobre todo, que había pasado entre sus amigos, para que Luna reaccionara así, ante el pelirrojo

—Luna, yo…

—La razón por la que deje Inglaterra, parece haberme alcanzado — declaro la rubia mientras luchaba ante las ganas de llorar

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo muy largo de explicar, y la verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo en este momento… discúlpame por favor

—No te disculpes entiendo, pero no te quedes ahí parada, ven siéntate en lo que preparo un poco de té — dijo Hermione mientras conducía a su amiga hacia el sillón.

—Un par de horas después, Hermione se despedía de Luna quien ya estaba más calmada

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Si, gracias Hermione, y prometo contarte todo después de acuerdo

—Cuando estés lista yo te escuchare, y ya tienes el numero de mi celular, del hotel y de la casa de los Potter, puedes llamarme cuando quieras de acuerdo… eso sí, siempre pregunta por Helen

—Claro, eso hare… y por favor no niegues lo que estas sintiendo

—A que te refieres

—Tu sabes a lo que me refiero — dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a su amiga

—Luna estas equiv…

—Shhh, no digas nada y mejor vete que no es bueno que hagas esperar al chofer, cuídate

Hermione solo suspiró al subir al taxi y vio por última vez a su amiga mientras esta le hacía señas de despedida a través del cristal. Luna siempre tenía un humor envidiable, sólo un par de veces la había visto algo molesta cuando los diseños que hacía no resultaban como ella los quería. Pero pocas veces, si no es que ninguna desde que la conocía había visto esa mirada de tristeza, que ahora tenía. En verdad esa visita no había salido como ella había pensado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—En verdad me da gusto estar aquí contigo — decía Melanie — hacía tiempo que no comíamos los dos solos

—Si, a mí también me da gusto, siempre es divertido estar con mi linda… y loca prima — dijo Harry con una sonrisa

—Me gusta verte así… sonriendo y no con cara de estatua todo el tiempo

—Oye, no exageres

—No exagero, es la verdad y tú lo sabes

—Si, lo sé, pero digamos hay motivos para ser feliz — ante esa respuesta, Melanie que ya llevaba un rato con una pregunta que no la dejaba en paz, dijo

—¿Y por casualidad uno de esos motivos es Hermione?

Bien, eso no lo esperaba y por eso no sabía que contestar

—A qué viene esa pregunta

—A que, he notado que últimamente se han llevado muy bien… digo anoche durmió en tu cuarto ¿no?

Lo que faltaba, que ahora Melanie se hiciera ideas raras con respecto a él y Hermione.

—Sera que mejor detengas todo lo que a esa cabecita loca se le esté ocurriendo, porque Hermione durmió en mi cuarto por que anoche tuve fiebre y ella solo me cuido. Eso es todo

—¡Estuviste enfermo y no dijeron nada! Pero deja que la abuela se entere — declaro la chica bastante indignada por haber sido omitida en esa situación.

—Melanie, cálmate no es para tanto y tu no le dirás nada a la abuela, ya que solo fue un resfriado por cansancio o que se, pero ya estoy bien.

—Si claro, como Hermione te cuido, es normal que estés muy bien — dijo la morena con un toque de burla en la voz

—Melanie — advirtió Harry serio al ver la expresión divertida de su prima

—Harry, por más que me digas que no, yo se que Hermione te comienza a gustar

—Estas totalmente…

Pero Melanie ya no supo lo que su primo quería decirle, ya que el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar.

—Demonios — dijo Harry al ver el numero de quien marcaba en la pantalla

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvide llamar a Cho para decirle que no comería con ella

—Oh

—Si, oh — dijo el chico antes de contestar — Hola Cho

—"_Hola Cho" eso es lo único que vas a decirme después de dejarme plantada — dijo un tanto histérica_

—Lo siento, olvide que iríamos a comer… pero tuve cosas que hacer

_—Claro, todo es más importante que yo… no puedo creer que me hagas esto — exclamo con voz melosa y eso molestaba a Harry_

—Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, además ya te dije que no fue intencional — respondió perdiendo un poco la calma

_—Olvídalo quieres, solo te llame para decirte que estaré fuera unos días, tengo que viajar a México a una sesión… te llamo cuando regrese… ¿me vas a extrañar?_

—Sí, que tengas buen viaje — dijo Harry con indiferencia. Indiferencia que no paso desapercibida ni por Cho ni por Melanie.

_—Bien, entonces adiós_

—Adiós

—Esto sí que es nuevo — dijo Melanie, una vez que Harry corto la llamada

—¿Qué cosa?

—El tono con el que le hablas a tu noviecita

—Melanie, no empieces que ahora no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus teorías — decía Harry mientras se levanta de la silla y salía del comedor, seguido de Melanie

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo algo que hacer… nos vemos después — dijo y salió de la casa sin decir nada de la que pensaba hacer

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione en verdad se desilusiono cuando llego al hotel y vio que Harry ni la secretaria Wu estaban. En verdad quería ver al moreno para ver por si misma que estaba bien… aunque viendo el panorama él seguramente ya se encontraba en una de sus interminables reuniones o peor, estaba con la antipática de Cho.

Hermione pensó que eso sería lo más probable y eso la molesto más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"_Ya Hermione, contrólate si está o no con Cho, no te importa"_

Se decía a sí misma, mientras se dirigía al elevador. Al abrirse las puertas Hermione se encontró de frente con Cedric, que sorprendido, pero complacido al ver a la castaña le dijo.

—Que linda casualidad, justo estaba por ir a buscarte, pero creo que el destino es quien quiere vernos juntos

—Hola Cedric — respondió la chica un poco incomoda por el comentario

—Vaya parece que no te gusto lo que te dije — declaro el chico desilusionado

—No es eso, solo que estoy un poco cansada anoche no dormí bien y…

—Estoy seguro que fue por culpa de Harry… ese amigo mío tiene un carácter de los mil demonios aun no se que le paso ayer, pero espero que no te hiciera pasar un mal rato — decía el chico mientras caminaban por el hall

—No, nada de eso solo… — El ruido del celular interrumpió a la castaña — dame un minuto debo atender. Tomo el teléfono y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Harry, lo abrió y leyó

_Hermione, te espero a las ocho en el Centro __Rockefeller, por favor no llegues tarde._

_Harry_

Eso era extraño, ¿Por qué? Harry la citaría en el centro Rockefeller

—Helen, ¿pasa algo? — pregunto Cedric

—No, nada… Cedric discúlpame pero tengo que irme… nos vemos después — le dijo la castaña despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla. Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione había llegado diez minutos antes al lugar de la cita, pero no veía a Harry por ningún lado, lo que si veía era la enorme pista de hielo que estaba justo a los pies del edificio Rockefeller.

—Es enorme no crees — escucho que decía una voz detrás de ella

—Harry, porque estamos aquí

—Bueno, hace unos días me dijiste que siempre has querido patinar en hielo… y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en una de las pistas más famosas de Nueva york — dijo el moreno mientras le daba unos patines, la castaña los tomo un poco confundida, pero visiblemente emocionada

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque, es mi forma de agradecerte el hecho que cuidaras de mi anoche

—No es necesario

—Claro que lo es, además yo también quiero ver que se siente hacer esto… aunque no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa — dijo el moreno mientras intentaba llegar al hielo, pero los filos de los patines no lo ayudaban mucho

—Espera, yo te ayudo— dijo Hermione una vez que ella termino de ponerse sus patines

—Esto es mas dificil de lo que creí — decía Harry intentando no caer

—Eso es… muy cierto — coincidió Hermione ya que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que el moreno. Él al verla balancearse sin coordinación alguna pregunto

—¿Nunca habías patinado?

—No

—Pero creí que... olvídalo, ¿te parece si solo caminamos por la orilla… eso es más fácil y seguro — dijo acercándose a la castaña

—Claro, es lo mejor — tomándolo de la mano. Entonces los dos pareciéndose más a un par de bambis que a unos atletas olímpicos llegaron a la orilla de la pista — Me alegra que seamos los únicos aquí… de lo contrario me moriría de la vergüenza — declaraba la castaña mirando hacia todas partes

—Tranquila, no vendrá nadie la pista es solo para nosotros dos por esta noche

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, así que con toda calma podemos hacer el ridículo.

Le informo Harry y comenzó a jalarla por la pista, dos segundos después ya estaban en el suelo, riendo como niños chiquitos. Se sentían muy bien estando así. Juntos, pero también sabían que caminaban por terrenos inestables que de hundirse podrían provocar conflictos… aunque esperaban que eso no pasara...aun no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Casi un año sin Actualizar, eso es feo… pero simplemente las ganas de escribir no estaban muy bien que digamos, y aunque la historia no sea mía y yo solo la adapte al mundo de HP, si cuesta un poquito porque hay cosas que de verdad no quedan nada con los personajes de Rowling, además mi trabajo absorbe prácticamente todo mi tiempo y. Por esa razón no creo actualizar pronto… pero eso sí, no pasaran otros diez meses para que lo haga ni tampoco la dejare olvidada ok**

**Así que los dejo espero el capitulo les gustara y hasta la próxima**

**P.D. Si se compadecen de mi espero sus reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo.**


	10. Sentimiento Peligroso

Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y la historia es de Kitty.e2

Hola, solo quiero agradecer, a todas las personitas que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que me dejan RW, mil gracias, leerlos me da ánimos de continuar.

Ahora sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Diez**

**Sentimiento Peligroso**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada cuando al llegar a la oficina, la secretaria Wu, le informó que Harry había salido y que no volvería hasta más tarde, quizás porque esperaba poder verlo sonreír como lo estaba haciendo por la mañana mientras comía en compañía de la abuela.

Apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y luego recostó su cabeza, se encontraba realmente cansada, después de pasar una agradable velada con el moreno en la pista de hielo y los ojos le pesaban demasiado como para seguir manteniéndolos abiertos…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormitando, pero cuando despertó del todo, la desconcertó encontrar un pequeño papelito doblado en cuatro junto a su codo. Lo desdobló para ver su contenido y automáticamente una sonrisa se le formó en la cara. Con pluma de tinta negra y letra prolija, estaba escrito:

"_Me divertí mucho anoche… ¿comerías conmigo?"_

Y estaba segura se trataba de Harry. Ese gesto (y esa letra) no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera él. Soltó una pequeña risa enternecida, no podía creer que a Harry le costara tanto decir algo como eso en persona, así que tomó otro papel y un lápiz común y corriente para garabatear un "Por supuesto" que luego pasó a la secretaria Wu para que se lo entregara a su destinatario.

Fue gracioso ver a través de la puerta abierta como el hombre sonreía abiertamente al ver lo que ella había escrito. Pero entonces el entusiasmo de Hermione se vio eclipsado cuando por el elevador vio llegar a Luna, quien no tenía muy mal semblante.

—¡Luna! ¿Qué sucede? — dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia

—Hermione quiero contarte algo ¿tienes tiempo?... —preguntó Luna mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Claro… pasa por favor — dijo la castaña indicando la puerta de su oficina. — Dime de qué quieres hablar… ya que me estas asustando.

—Quiero hablar de Ron y la razón por la que dejé Inglaterra.

— Bien, te escucho — dijo Hermione una vez que ella y Luna estuvieron sentadas, en el cómodo sillón que había en la oficina.

—Desde hace unas semanas… me ha estado buscando y yo había logrado evitar hablar con él…— Comenzó la rubia — No había sido un problema, hasta hoy que llegó a mi estudio a decirme que debía confiar en él, que él jamás me había dejado de amar y que me necesitaba… me hice la fuerte, desde luego, pero…

—Luna, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar Hermione por fin. Aquella era la pregunta clave para poder entender la historia. Luna dio un largo suspiro antes de poder continuar.

—Antes de llegar a Inglaterra, yo estaba comprometida con Ron.

Bien, eso Hermione no lo esperaba y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y es que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿es que acaso el mundo era realmente un pañuelo? Pero comenzó a sentirse demasiado confundida al recordar que en ningún momento Ron le contó que estuviera comprometido.

—Salimos durante tres años, yo estaba fervientemente convencida de que jamás me casaría, odio los tradicionalismos, pero entonces lo conocí a él y todo mi mundo se detuvo. Ron cambió mi forma de relacionarme con los otros y me hizo ver que no todo era tan malo como yo pensaba, estaba enamorada y no dudé en decir que sí cuando me propuso matrimonio. Éramos felices… mejor dicho, yo era feliz.

A Hermione le resultaba demasiado extraño estar escuchando la historia de Luna.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió después?

— Un día mientras salía de la academia una chica de cabello rubio se me acerco y me pregunto si yo era la prometida de Ronald Weasley… le respondí que sí. Entonces me dijo que Ron no era el hombre que yo creía que era — hizo una pausa en la cual sus ojos vagaron por la oficina— Me dijo que estaba saliendo con la heredera de los Brown. ¿Sabes quién es? — Hermione solo asintió, ya que si conocía a Lavander Brown, quizá más de lo que hubiera querido — Yo obviamente no le creí nada… entonces me dio una dirección, en la cual podría comprobar lo que me decía — Luna hizo una pausa, entonces Hermione se levanto y fue a servirle un poco de agua.

—Toma

—Gracias — dándole un sorbo

— ¿Y fuiste? — pregunto Hermione un rato después

— Si, y todo era verdad… encontré a Ron con la misma chica que me había entregado el papel con la dirección… fue la misma Lavander quien me busco para decirme lo de ella y Ron… era ella… — decía Luna con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro —…se estaban besando. Trate de irme sin que él me viera, pero tropecé y me caí, las personas que estaban cerca armaron un escándalo… me vio y la cara que puso, dudo que se me vaya a olvidar algún día. No intento alcanzarme, tampoco me busco después, así que tome eso como una señal de que nunca me quiso como creí, así que tome mis cosas y me vine a Estados Unidos, donde creí que no lo volvería a ver… — Luna se quedo cayada intentando contener las lagrimas que ya se le asomaban por los ojos

— Luna, no sé qué decir… yo no sabía — Comenzó a decir Hermione ya que se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado Ron; quien era su amigo desde hace años y por el otro Luna, quien la había ayudado cuando más lo necesito.

— ¡Hay por dios! Hermione, lo siento tanto soy una tonta — dijo de pronto Luna, mientras se ponía de pie — Ron y tú son amigos… discúlpame por favor, no tengo derecho a ponerte en esta situación. Gracias por escucharme, nos vemos después — tomo su bolsa y salió de la oficina sin dejar que Hermione dijera algo.

Hermione por otra parte, solo estaba segura de algo y eso era que tendría que hablar con Ron muy seriamente. Ya que solo teniendo las dos versiones, podría intentar ayudar de alguna forma a sus amigos.

— ¿Lista?

Cuando oyó la voz de Harry dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó él riendo— Cualquiera pensaría que pasó algo malo… —hizo una pausa y luego agregó con ojos desconfiados— ¿No pasó nada malo, verdad?

—No —respondió ella dando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie— Es sólo que tengo un asunto dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no creo poder quedarme tranquila hasta solucionarlo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

Se encontró a sí misma considerando la posibilidad de compartir el asunto con Harry y así alivianar un poco el peso que sentía en sus hombros, pero entonces recordó que aquel era un asunto que no sólo le atañía a ella, sino que los principales involucrados eran precisamente sus dos mejores amigos.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no puedo, todavía no.

—Oh, bueno, no importa, de todas formas ya me he asegurado de que no es algo malo en contra mía —bromeó pasándole su abrigo.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

—De nada, pero ahora dime a donde quieres ir a comer

— Cualquier lugar está bien… excepto el restaurante de la otra vez, era demasiado elegante y yo no iba bien vestida y todos se me quedaron viendo como bicho raro — dijo la castaña mientras ella y Harry se dirigían al elevador.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un rato después y de alguna forma rara Harry se las había arreglado para convencer a Hermione de ir a uno de esos restaurantes lujosos que a él tanto le gustaban, y que a ella también, aunque no lo admitiera, pero lo que definitivamente no se esperaban era que en mitad de la comida de la nada, apareciera Cho. La modelo se acercó rápidamente a la mesa en cuanto los vio.

—Hola, cariño, Helen —saludó encargándose de ocupar un tercer puesto en esa mesa para dos— Estaba decepcionada por tener que comer sola, suerte que me los he encontrado… No me habías dicho que hoy comerías con tu hermana, Harry, de haberlo mencionado hubiésemos salido juntos…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Cho? No se supone que a esta hora estarías en México — la interrumpió el moreno, bastante confundido.

— Hubo un problema con el clima… un huracán o un tornado o algo de esas cosas, y se cancelo la sesión de último minuto. Pero me alegra haberlos encontrado… comiendo tan contentos — decía Cho con una leve sonrisa — es increíble cómo son los lazos de sangre, después de años sin verse y son así de cercanos… Suerte que sé que es tu hermana o me pondría algo celosa, ¿sabes? — termino mientras se acercaba un poco más a Harry, para tomarlo de la mano.

Cho rió jovial, mientras que Harry ponía mirada de culpabilidad y Hermione daba un respingo. Ella no sabía si estaba siendo demasiado paranoica o había algo más oculto tras las palabras de Cho. Decidió no prestar atención y continuó comiendo su filete.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Hermione —comentó Cho mientras bebía un poco de agua del vaso de Harry — No cualquiera recupera la memoria justo a tiempo para encontrar a su familia perdida.

La aludida casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne y fue necesario beber todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo para poder pasar la desagradable sensación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con preocupación. Se encontraba de pie al lado de la castaña, dándole suaves golpecitos en su espalda.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzada, ¿cómo había podido perder el control así? Confiaba en que Harry tuviera el secreto guardado bajo siete llaves y no creía posible que fuera capaz de contárselo a Cho, pero por la forma en que ella hablaba…

—Lo lamento si dije algo que no debía —se disculpó Cho con una sonrisa burlona, y Hermione juró que de no ser por su autocontrol ya le habría aventado algo en la cara.

—Yo ya he terminado —anunció la castaña poniéndose de pie. Harry la miró confundido— Será mejor que me retire, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aún.

—Está bien. Cho, lo lamento pero debemos irnos —dijo él para sorpresa de ambas.

¿Me dejarás sola? —cuestionó la modelo completamente anonadada.

—Lo siento, pero vine con Hermione y no estaría bien dejarla ir sola… además tú aún no comes. —

—Oh, no te preocupes Harry —dijo la otra sonriendo— No tengo problema en salir sola y tomar un taxi.

—Nada de eso, no es seguro que una chica ande sola por la ciudad a esta ahora, el tráfico esta horrible.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —volvió a interrumpir Cho— Yo también soy una chica, ¿o es que lo has olvidado cariño?

—No es eso —respondió Harry con incomodidad— Pero tú tienes tu auto y tu mánager está a disposición tuya cuando…

—Ya basta, hermano —intervino Hermione luego de un suspiro, aquella charla sin sentido no los llevaría a ninguna parte si no la paraba ahí, después de todo no quería crear problemas entre Harry y la modelo, a pesar de que sentía agujas en el pecho cada vez que los veía juntos— Lo más adecuado sería que te quedaras con ella, no sería caballeroso de tu parte dejarla comiendo sola… Buenas tardes. — finalizo y dio media vuelta, para salir del lugar.

Escuchó que Harry la llamaba desde la mesa, pero no volteó a ver, después de todo le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad no ceder y decirle al chico que se fuera con ella, pero prefería que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, de esa forma ni ella ni su corazón, que en ese momento parecía pesado como un plomo, se confundían más de lo que ya estaban.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante el resto de la tarde Hermione ya no supo nada de Harry, y solo de dedico a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes del hotel. A las nueve de la noche, cuando la secretaria Wu entro a la oficina, para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo más, fue que Hermione se dio cuenta de la hora.

—Gracias Díe, ya no necesito nada, es mas ya te puedes ir — dijo la castaña, mientras tomaba su bolsa y su abrigo.

— Tengo que esperar al señor Potter, por si llega a necesitar algo

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que mi hermano no regresara a la oficina por hoy, así que ve a tu casa y descansa.

—Está bien, gracias y que tenga buena noche — dijo Díe con una sonrisa de despedida, mientras Hermione entraba al elevador.

— Igualmente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Cuando Hermione entro a la casa dejó las llaves sobre una mesita y se extrañó que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas, excepto las de la sala. Caminó hacia el lugar consumida por la curiosidad y se sorprendió de ver a la abuela y Melanie sentadas alrededor de la mesita de centro riendo animadamente. Se acerco para saludar.

— Buenas noches, siento interrumpirlas

— ¡Hermione! No interrumpes nada, ya que justo estaba diciéndole a la abuela los planes que tengo para ti —dijo Melanie sonriendo y Hermione la miró confundida.

—Querida, buenas noches —comenzó la abuela, haciendo señas para que Hermione se sentara junto a ella— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — pregunto

—Tuvo un asunto que atender en la tarde y no lo he visto desde entonces — lo justifico

— Ya veo, pero regresando a lo que decía Melanie, tenemos una idea para que hagas amigos o encuentres a alguien especial… tu me entiendes, pero como llevas tan poco tiempo en Nueva York puede que te sientas un poco sola, así que decidimos armarte citas con algunos de los hijos de nuestros amigos más cercanos. Melanie estaba por mostrarme las fotos, la pobrecilla se dio el trabajo de hacer un perfil de cada uno… — explico la abuela sin ocultar su emoción, ya que siempre había tenido espíritu de celestina y que mejor que ponerlo en uso con su nieta.

—Abuela, yo no creo que sea…

—Oh, no, no acepto un no por respuesta, así que mejor empezamos a ver esas fotografías —interrumpió la anciana sin dejarla hablar. Hermione miró suplicante a Melanie pero esta no le prestó la más mínima atención a la mirada de la castaña y sin perder más tiempo, sacó de un bolso un gran archivador que puso sobre la mesita de centro.

—Bueno, he estado investigando a cuanto chico conocemos y he seleccionado a los que me parecían tener más compatibilidad contigo, Hermione. Por ejemplo, este de la primera página es Oliver Wood, es un aficionado al futbol americano, es bastante guapo y tiene su propia galería de arte… es sencillamente deslumbrante, ¿no crees? Por otro lado esta Draco Malfoy, es el único hijo del gobernador… ya sabes el estirado señor Lucius… pero fuera de sus padres el chico es muy interesante…

—Oh, claro que sí, tan interesante como una roca —dijo Harry interrumpiendo la escena con cara de pocos amigos, ¿a qué hora había llegado?, nadie lo sabia— el único problema que existiría para que Hermione salga con él seria Astoria, su prometida, pero fuera de eso… si es un gran candidato para entretener a mi desesperada hermanita.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer cuando sus ojos verdes llenos de reproche fueron a posarse sobre ella, pero en seguida la abuela y Melanie saltaron en su defensa.

— ¿Es esa una forma apropiada de dirigirte a tu hermana, Harry? —cuestionó la abuela mirándolo duramente.

—Es que tú no tienes ni idea de cuán _útil_, puede resultar esto para Hermione, ¡Además es entretenidísimo! Deberías probarlo alguna vez y te aseguro que…

—Por supuesto que yo no probaría algo tan estúpido como eso, y yo recuerdo que en una ocasión la abuela intento hacer lo mismo contigo y te ofendiste por que según tu, eso era humillante.

—Eso es completamente subjetivo y lo sabes. No puedes tomarme a mí de referencia si sabes que mi carácter es muy diferente al de Hermione.

—Chicos, ya basta —interrumpió por fin Hermione luego de un largo mutismo— Creo que Harry tiene razón —declaró haciendo que todos, incluyendo al mismo hombre, la miraran sorprendidos— Este tipo de cosas no es para mí, Melanie, abuelita entiendo porque quieren hacer esto, pero por el momento no creo que sea conveniente, ya he hecho algunos amigos y realmente no me siento en absoluto sola, además me gusta más creer en el amor por accidente, ya saben, conocer a un chico amable en un bus o en la calle… siento mucho no haber parado esto antes, pero no quería hacerlas sentir mal.

—Oh, Hermione, si realmente no me quieres hacer sentir mal, debes prometerme que saldrás aunque sea una vez con uno de estos chicos. He puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer este registro y sería realmente una pena que no lo aprovecharas, porque no tengo intenciones de mostrárselo a otra chica que no seas tú. — dijo Melanie haciendo pucheros.

—Ya lo hablaremos, por el momento será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy muerta de cansancio y mañana tengo mucho que hacer. Buenas noches, abuelita, Melanie —dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando junto a Harry con la cabeza en alto e ignorándolo por completo con la certeza de que él la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada mientras abandonaba el lugar.

— Espero que te disculpes con tu hermana, Harry — lo reprendió la abuela — fuiste muy grosero con ella, cuando las de la idea de las citas fuimos Melanie y yo

Harry se quedo en silencio durante un rato, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse al segundo piso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**

Hermione se metió al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Era cierto que necesitaba descansar, después de todo, al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Ron sobre su problema con Luna, pero más que todo necesitaba alejarse para no terminar discutiendo con Harry, pero no tuvo suerte, porque cuando salió del baño vio que Harry se encontraba esperándola recargado junto a la puerta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —interrogó de brazos cruzados

—Pasaste a mi lado sin decir ni siquiera una palabra —explicó con el ceño fruncido.

—No creí necesario darte las buenas noches, después de todo soy una… espera, ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? Quizás quieras repetirlo ahora que estamos solos y puedes desahogarte a tus anchas —dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de ser varios centímetros más pequeña que él.

— ¿De verdad te enojarás por una tontería como esa? ¡No era mi intención ofenderte! Simplemente me desagrado la idea de que fueras a esas citas —dijo y luego bajó la voz y se acercó a ella para hablarle en susurros— ¿Necesitas que te recuerde acerca del contrato?

—Me encanta la forma en que siempre te excusas con lo mismo. Ya que sabes que aunque esté atada a ese famoso contrato, no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida.

—¡Ah muy bien, o sea que ahora admites que si querías ir a una de esas citas con alguno de esos chicos!

—¿Y qué si hubiese sido así? —estalló ella— ¡Quizás hubiéramos podido hacer una cita doble, para por fin no sentirme tan fuera de lugar cada vez que tengo que estar contigo y con tu novia!

— ¡Pues dudo que te diera tiempo de sentirte cómoda, ya que antes hubiera golpeado al tipo con el que fueras a salir!

— ¿Y por qué harías eso? — cuestionó la castaña llena de rabia, aquello se estaba saliendo de control, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar replicarle con la misma fuerza— ¿Por hacer que no parezca una estúpida?

— ¡No! ¡Si no por hacer que me den más celos de los que ya tengo de solo pensar que sales con alguien más, que no sea yo! —exclamó dejándola completamente muda— ¡Maldita sea Hermione, no hay ni un minuto en que no piense en ti! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Las palabras dichas y la mirada de agobio de Harry, logaron hacer que el estomago de Hermione diera una sacudida y su pulso se acelerara, ambos permanecían en silencio y entonces, él hizo algo que los dejó sorprendidos a ambos.

Con un movimiento más bien lento pero seguro, la tomo por los hombros, y la besó. Fue un beso puro y casto, pero suficiente para hacerla sentir como que flotaba, sin embargo lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta por fin de lo que estaba haciendo y de las posibles consecuencias que eso tendría. Se separó de ella, quien tenía las mejillas encendidas y lo miraba expectante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando demasiado apenados como para decir algo, hasta que el celular de Harry los sobresaltó y Hermione no necesitó preguntar para saber de quién se trataba, cuando lo vio salir de la habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando ella al fin sintió que era capaz de mover las piernas de nuevo, caminó hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella con los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación.

Esa, sería una noche muy larga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**

**Que tal ¿les gusto? Creen que nuestros niños estén en terreno peligroso… ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? Espero sus RW, con su opinión.**

**Cuídense ok… y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Sucesos Inesperados

_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y la historia es de Kitty.e2_

_Hola, sí, soy yo y no una alucinación… actualice mas pronto de lo que creí, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo._

_Y gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos, a sus alertas en el anterior capitulo y a quienes solo se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias. _

_Que lo disfruten_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Once**

**Sucesos Inesperados**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione había dormido prácticamente nada por pasarse toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado e intentando deducir cuál sería la reacción de Harry. Caminó como una autómata hacia la ducha. Su mente se encontraba completamente atormentada por la cantidad de suposiciones y enredos que en ella se habían comenzado a formar…

Cuando salía de su habitación, se encontró a Liz quien llevaba un montón de sabanas en las manos, señal de que la chica había terminado con el aseo de la habitación del moreno.

—Buenos días Liz, ¿Harry ya está abajo? — pregunto

—No señorita, el señor se fue a la oficina muy temprano — le informó la chica. Hermione se sintió triste al saber que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo a Harry no le había importado si ella iba o no a la oficina.

—Gracias — fue su única respuesta y bajo al comedor donde la abuela y Sirius terminaban de desayunar.

— ¡Dios santo! linda, ¿qué te ha sucedido? ¡Tienes unas ojeras terribles!—exclamó la abuela con preocupación mientras Sirius la miraba intrigado. La aludida simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Me he desvelado anoche, abuela, pero me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por la preocupación.

— Ahora veo por qué tu hermano dijo que no había problema si no ibas a la oficina hoy —intervino Sirius.

— Pues siento decepcionarlo, ya que si tengo que ir… hay un asunto que no puede esperar, así que mejor me doy prisa — dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a la abuela

— No piensas desayunar — pregunto la mujer

— No, ya estoy muy atrasada como para comer… pero beberé un café en la oficina… ah, por cierto, hoy regresaré tarde así que no me esperen para cenar, ¡Que tengan un buen día! —exclamó finalmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— Estos nietos míos, hoy amanecieron muy extraños ¿crees que se hayan peleado? — le pregunto la abuela a Sirius

— No sé que responder, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry… y Helen aun no confía totalmente en mí… así que tendrás que preguntarles tu misma que es lo que tienen.

— Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ellos… pero eso será mañana, ya que los dos dijeron que hoy llegarían tarde.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina ya eran las once de la mañana y la secretaria Wu le informó que Harry se encontraba en una reunión a la que se suponía que ella también asistiría, pero que su hermano la había excusado frente a los ejecutivos. Hermione se quiso golpear contra la pared por haber olvidado completamente aquella reunión, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, se encerró en su oficina completamente molesta consigo misma y con Harry por no haberle recordado tal junta.

Un poco después de medio día le mandó un mensaje a Ron pidiéndole que se reunieran para hablar, a lo que él, suponiendo de lo que ella quería hablar, respondió que subiera a su habitación. Hermione avisó a la secretaría Wu que estaría fuera de la oficina durante unos momentos y salió a resolver uno de los problemas que la tenían con un terrible dolor de cabeza matutino.

Intentó pasar desapercibida pues no quería que corrieran rumores por visitar a un amigo en su habitación. Así que con apuro llamó a su puerta en cuanto estuvo en el piso que el chico le había indicado.

—Pasa por favor, Hermione —pidió él en cuando abrió— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No gracias —dijo sentándose en el sofá luego de que él se lo indicara con una señal de la mano— La verdad es que no creo tener demasiado tiempo, y asumiendo que sabes de qué es lo que quiero hablar contigo, no veo el motivo por el cual nos tengamos que andar con rodeos.

— ¿Quieres mi versión sobre mi asunto con Luna, verdad? — la castaña asintió y él se sentó en frente con una sonrisa de nostalgia— Primero que todo, me gustaría disculparme por haber mantenido todo este asunto oculto a ti, y dicho eso puedo comenzar por explicarte todo esto que de seguro se te hace raro.

—Disculpas aceptadas, pero será mejor que me des una buena explicación si no quieres que luego me arrepienta. — le advirtió

—Me temo que no seré capaz de satisfacer tus expectativas —dijo bebiendo de su vaso de agua— no hay mucho más que agregar a lo que supongo que ya sabes, porque toda la historia es completamente cierta.

— ¡Pero Ron, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Luna! Y con Lavander que es… que es tan… ¡ah! — estallo Hermione, levantándose del sillón y dando vueltas por el lugar intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

— Lo sé, y no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento… pero me dio miedo ¿sabes? — dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose también, para acercarse a la ventana de la habitación

— ¿Miedo?, ¿de qué?

—De no ser lo que ella esperaba… de no poder mantenerla feliz a mi lado… de aburrirla…

—Y engañándola, era la solución a tus miedos — lo interrumpió la castaña, con un tono de voz bastante más agudo de lo normal

—Sé que fue una estupidez, pero Luna es una chica rara, en el buen sentido claro — dijo de inmediato al ver que Hermione iba a replicar — ella es idealista, lucha por lo que quiere… y no está dispuesta a aceptar los convencionalismos establecidos…

—Y Lavander es feliz siendo lo que los demás quieren que sea, ¿no? — volvió a interrumpir Hermione

—Sí, y tal parece que eso es lo creí que quería, a alguien que fuera fácil de complacer, que hiciera lo que yo pidiera sin poner un "pero" y sabes que…

—Te equivocaste — respondió la castaña con firmeza, ante lo cual Ron no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, ya que no podía creer que después de varios años sin verse, su amiga aun tuviera esa manía de reprenderlo como si fuera su madre.

— Sí, totalmente, pero cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya era muy tarde para intentar arreglar laa cosas con Luna. Ella ya se había ido, y nadie sabía dónde estaba, así que decidí enfrascarme en mi trabajo… hasta que te volví a encontrar aquí, y vi que la amiga con la que estabas tan agradecida era mi Luna.

— ¿Todavía la quieres?

— Si, y ya no se qué hacer para hablar con ella… tú eres testigo de cómo me saco el otro día de su departamento, y esa no era la primera vez, anteriormente ni si quiera me abrió la puerta.

Hermione se sentía mal, al ver a su amigo tan triste y arrepentido por lo sucedido, y a Luna que también estaba igual o peor que el pelirrojo… entonces decidió que lo mejor para los dos era que hablaran y sacaran todo lo que los hacía sentirse miserables.

—Ron, yo me encargare de hacer que Luna hable contigo — dijo la castaña acercándose al chico

—No puedo aceptarlo, aún cuando es lo que más quiero.

— ¿Y por qué no? mira, no estoy diciendo que hare que te perdone… solo dije que ayudaría, para que hable contigo, lo demás ya dependerá de ti

Ron se quedo pensando un rato en la propuesta de su amiga.

—Está bien, acepto… pero prométeme que si ella no acepta de buena gana tú no la obligaras.

—Bien, como quieras —rió mientras se ponía de pie— pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, por lo que sé Harry no está de buen humor y no creo que se alegre si ve estoy en la oficina.

—Es que últimamente ese hombre no puede vivir sin ti —bromeó el pelirrojo, un poco más animado y haciéndola sonrojar— Veo que mis suposiciones son ciertas… ¿está pasando algo entre ustedes?

—No digas tonterías, ya sabes que las paredes tienen oídos ¿cierto? —Se apresuró a decir mientras miraba el pasillo vigilando que no hubiera nadie— Bien, me voy, espero que no tardar mucho en convencer a Luna… me destroza el corazón verla tan desconsolada… y a ti también claro.

—Gracias, Hermione — dijo Ron dándole un abrazo.

— No hay de qué, y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione no vio a Harry en todo el día, sólo supo gracias a la secretaria Wu, que él había ido a almorzar con Cho luego de la reunión de la mañana y que por la tarde había ido a visitar una casa hogar del cual era benefactor. Hermione realmente lamentó no poder acompañarlo, sobre todo después de que le había pedido insistentemente que la llevara con él la próxima vez que fuera, pero la tristeza fue reemplazada por coraje cuando se enteró de que había ido con la modelo.

La tarde pasó completamente monótona, lo único realmente bueno fue que pudo hablar con su padre por teléfono y que justo antes de que saliera de la oficina, Cedric pasó por allí para invitarla a salir, y tomando en cuenta que se encontraba completamente desocupada y que le había mentido a la abuela para no tener que cenar en casa, aceptó gustosa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó curiosa al no reconocer los lugares por los que pasaban.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Cedric con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿No me puedes dar un pequeño adelanto? —insistió la castaña.

—Le quitaría el suspenso, ¿no crees? Pero no te impacientes que ya hemos llegado —anunció mientras se estacionaba junto a una gran plazoleta.

Cuando entraron en el moderno edificio que estaba enfrente, Hermione tenía muchas preguntas, pero Cedric se negaba tajantemente a contestar cualquier cosa. Subieron en el elevador y salieron en el piso 20, él sacó una tarjeta, la introdujo en un aparato y la puerta del departamento frente a ellos se abrió.

—Mi nuevo departamento —anunció con una gran sonrisa mientras que del interior salía Hermes a saludar.

— ¡Es precioso! —exclamó Hermione entrando y agachándose para rascarle las orejas al animal— ¡Hola Hermes! — luego se acercó a los grandes ventanales y admiró la ciudad a sus pies, todo estaba iluminado y se podía ver desde allí, a la distancia, el océano completamente negro— ¿Cuándo lo compraste? Pensé que querías que te acompañara.

—Me hubiese encantado, Helen, pero no me agradaba la idea de quitarte demasiado tiempo, así que decidí que sería mejor tener mi primera cena aquí contigo, ¿qué dices?

—Hubiese sido divertido ver departamentos contigo, pero ya que las cosas son así… No rechazaré tu invitación a cenar —rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ponte cómoda que yo cocino —dijo él poniéndose un delantal.

—Oh, no, no podría sólo sentarme y hacer nada, debes dejar que te ayude o me colaré en la cocina de todas formas. — dijo la chica en tono juguetón

—La victoria es toda suya, señorita —accedió Cedric, indicándole con la mano dónde se encontraba la cocina.

Después de una divertida cena, Cedric se ofreció ir a dejar a Hermione a su casa, no sin antes pedirle que sacaran a pasear a Hermes, a lo que la chica aceptó gustosa, ya que así tenía una excusa para retrasar aún más su partida, después de todo no estaba segura de querer ver a Harry.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— Gracias por haberme traído Cedric, me la pase muy bien y tu departamento me encanto… tienes muy buen gusto — decía Hermione un par de horas después, cuando ella y el chico mencionado caminaban por el sendero que conducía a la casa de los Potter.

— Me alegra escucharlo — dijo y se detuvo frente a Hermione mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica rió pensando que se trataba de otra de sus bromas, pero entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él había tomado su cara y la besaba. La conmoción fue tanta que la castaña tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una mano atrapando su muñeca y tirando de ella rápidamente.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se percató de que su "salvador" no era ni más ni menos que Harry, quien los miraba a ambos con algo que sobrepasaba la furia, y lo que siguió a eso fue extremadamente incómodo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! —Rugió Harry encolerizado y con Hermione a sus espaldas como si estuviese defendiéndola de alguna clase de depredador—Explícamelo, Cedric.

—Primero he de pedirte que te calmes… —dijo el aludido luego de un suspiro, el hombre frente a él no cedió en su fiera mirada y sus músculos siguieron tan tensos como antes— … y viendo que no lo harás, supongo que debo decírtelo de todas formas… Estoy enamorado de tu hermana —soltó repentinamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos— Harry, amigo, te lo iba a decir pero nunca se daba el momento y realmente no podía seguir esperando a tener tu aprobación para hacérselo saber a ella.

— ¿Mi aprobación? —interrogó el heredero de los Potter con una risa de burla— ¿Esperabas mi aprobación? ¡Pues no, no la tienes y no puedes salir con Hermione, estás loco!

—Dame un verdadero motivo por el cual no pueda salir con ella —desafió el castaño frunciendo el ceño también.

—No puedes salir con Hermione porque yo estoy… —se detuvo de sopetón con los ojos extremadamente abiertos al descubrir lo que había estado a punto de decir. Luego de tartamudear un poco, completó la oración por fin— No puedes salir con ella porque es mi hermana y punto —finalizó mirándolo con superioridad, como si aquello le diera la razón de todo, pero Cedric no tardó en contraatacar.

— ¿Y eso qué? — cuestionó — ¿Deja de ser libre sólo por ser tu hermana? Escucha, yo sólo quería contar con tu aprobación para evitarnos este tipo de problemas, pero si es demasiado para ti aceptarlo, lo siento pero seguiré adelante de todas formas.

—No me desafíes, Cedric —advirtió Harry tensando la mandíbula— Sabes perfectamente que…

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose entre ambos hombres y mirándolos con reproche— Sigo aquí por si no se han dado cuenta. Harry, — mirándolo a los ojos — tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme salir con alguien si yo así lo deseara —dijo apretando los puños para contener lo que realmente deseaba decir, mientras Cedric dirigía una mirada de triunfo a su "oponente", la que duró hasta que la chica volvió a hablar pero dirigiéndose a él— Y tú Cedric… —hizo una pausa en la que suavizó su voz un poco y dando un suspiro termino — Necesito hablar contigo… ¡A solas!

Entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta, Harry lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a ambos y se marchó. Una vez solos Hermione se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de Cedric, necesitaba ser delicada a pesar de que se encontraba muy molesta, por lo que el chico había hecho.

—Cedric —comenzó luego de dar otro suspiro— eres un hombre maravilloso y cualquier mujer que esté contigo debe considerarse afortunada, digo, tienes todo lo que una chica puede querer, pero lamentablemente…

—No lo digas, Hermione —interrumpió Cedric con gesto de abatimiento— ya lo he entendido y prefiero no escucharlo, sólo quiero que sepas que no me iré como si nada, lo que siento por ti va más allá de un simple capricho y voy a pelear por ganar tu corazón aunque me tome años.

—Sólo estarías haciéndote falsas ilusiones, yo… —la castaña hizo una pausa en la cual sus ojos viajaron al piso y continuó— yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón.

— ¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?! —preguntó el chico sorprendido y dolido a la vez.

—No, no es eso —negó ella con la cabeza— es más esa persona ni siquiera sabe lo que siento, ya que es alguien a quien no puedo amar, ¿entiendes? Yo sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido y realmente me gustaría protegerte de ese sentimiento.

—Entonces olvídalo, Hermione. Olvídalo y comienza a pensar en mí, ¿No ves que si estuviéramos juntos ninguno de los dos saldría dañado? Yo te quiero, y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti —dijo Cedric tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas— No me des una respuesta tan definitiva ahora, ya verás que de aquí a un tiempo más, las cosas podrían cambiarán. — le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con una sonrisa de despedida, camino de regreso a la entrada de la casa.

Dejando a Hermione completamente confundida, ya que no sabía si era mejor detener a Cedric y decirle que dejara sus planes de conquistarla para que no saliera herido, o dejarlo ir con la esperanza de que algún día ella llegara a corresponderle. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si estuviera con él, de partida tendría que contarle toda la mentira que con Harry se habían inventado, pero además de eso probablemente serían una buena pareja; no tendrían que esconderse, no tenía otra mujer por la que preocuparse (hasta donde sabía), él era un caballero, muy atento y lo más importante, la quería.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el chico, no quería enredarse más de lo que estaba, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando un árbol que estaba a pocos metros.

—Ya sé que estás ahí, sal —dijo con cansancio y en seguida Harry salió algo avergonzado de su escondite— Ruego a Dios que la CIA no te contrate jamás, eres un pésimo espía, ¿sabías?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó él uniéndose a su caminata para entrar a la casa— No pude evitarlo.

— ¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó la castaña algo inquieta, pero sin demostrarlo. El moreno agachó la mirada y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a más no poder— ¡¿Escuchaste todo?!

—Sí —admitió— de verdad lo siento, pero… ¿es cierto que estás enamorada de alguien? — no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, ya que algo le decía que eso ponía en peligro la estadía de Hermione en su casa

—Eso, no creo que te importe — dijo la chica completamente roja.

—Por favor Hermione, dime — hizo una pausa hasta que ella lo miro.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —cuestionó cruzando los brazos, entonces Harry dijo

—Porque si hay alguien, que te interese… necesito conocerlo… ya sabes, por la seguridad del contrato…

—Ya entendí —cortó la castaña y luego rió— pero esa es una razón muy pobre y cada vez se gasta más, Harry. Deberás buscarte una excusa mejor si no quieres que comience a sacar mis propias deducciones, y ahora —agregó antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar— Si no te molesta quisiera que entremos a la casa, ya que aquí hace mucho frio.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y luego la abrazó por los hombros para continuar con el camino a casa.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_Una semana después…_

Hermione discutía enardecidamente con un hombre en el lobby del hotel, aquello era calificado por los empleados como algo realmente digno de asombro, ya que jamás habían visto en ella otra cosa que no fueran sonrisas que iban y venían durante todo el día.

—Quizás la ha dejado algún novio —cuchicheaba una joven muchacha con largo cabello rizado, que trabajaba en recepción.

—No lo creo —decía la otra bajita, mirando atentamente la escena frente a ella— que yo sepa está soltera.

—A decir verdad… eso se comentaba hasta que comenzó a correr el rumor de que estaba saliendo con un amigo del señor Potter —refutó la otra convencida de que tenía la razón.

—El joven guapo que se hospedaba aquí en el hotel… ¿el señor Diggory? —cuestionó exaltada.

—Shh… baja la voz —dijo la otra acercándose a hablarle en el oído— sí, es ése mismo.

—Si eso es cierto, la señorita Helen tiene demasiada suerte — declaró la otra con expresión de abatimiento, pero cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y sobre todo al ver de quien se trataba, el alma casi se le cae al piso.

—No se necesita tener un gran oído para escuchar todo lo que hablaban, ¿Necesito recordarles que están en horarios de oficina y que la señorita de la que tan fervientemente hablan es mi hermana y también su jefa? —interrumpió Harry mirándolas con reproche.

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor Potter! —exclamaron ambas haciendo tantas reverencias como podían y marchándose del lugar.

Harry se paró en el lugar que antes ocupaban las dos muchachas y observó con atención lo que sucedía. Le resultaba tan extraño como ridículo el que Hermione estuviese discutiendo prácticamente a gritos con un hombre que la doblaba en altura y anchura, claro si se especificaba que se trataba de un hombre al cual ella no conocía… pues las discusiones con él eran a la orden del día.

—Helen—llamó acercándose a ella. Siempre la llamaba así, dentro del hotel. La chica lo miró con las mejillas encendidas por la batalla verbal que mantenía— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pasa, que… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado alterada e intentó tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar— Harry, este señor aquí presente— señalando de arriba abajo al hombre— ¡me acaba de informar que _su_ empleado olvido preparar el salón de eventos para hoy!

—No he dicho que se le ha olvidado —se defendió el otro— sólo afirmé que los papeles se confundieron y pensó que era para mañana.

—Y qué tal si en lugar de estar discutiendo, manda a que arreglen el salón —propuso Harry con seriedad.

—No puedo hacer eso señor, no hay tiempo suficiente —dijo el otro con superioridad

— ¿Sabe cuán importante es la ceremonia que se realizará esta tarde? ¡Es la entrega de un reconocimiento al embajador de Inglaterra, por el amor de dios! —interrumpió Hermione — Toda la prensa estará aquí y…

—Tiene tres horas para conseguir que el salón esta tal y como se le ha pedido o considérese despedido —declaró el moreno con gravedad y al ver que el hombre iba a reclamar, se apresuró a decir— No me importa como lo haga, simplemente téngalo listo antes de las cinco. Vamos. — Dejando al hombre con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir, tomó a la mujer de la muñeca y la encaminó hacia un lugar más privado, cerciorándose de que no hubiesen oídos curiosos cerca de ellos.

—Harry, de verdad que lo siento, no supe cómo manejar la situación y me ofusqué porque es el primer evento que tengo que dirigir como sub directora del hotel y quería que todo estuviera bien pero…

Su apresurada explicación se vio súbitamente interrumpida por la risa de Harry. Ella se le quedó mirando con consternación pensando que de una vez por todas, el hombre se había vuelto loco, pero entonces, recuperándose de la risa, Harry pudo hablar.

—No sabes cuán gracioso fue verte allí plantada gritándole cosas a un hombre tan grande como un oso —explicó aguantando nuevamente la risa al recordar la escena— Interrumpí sólo porque creí que en cualquier momento intentarías golpearlo. Pero dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

Aquella pregunta puso fin a los pensamientos de Hermione acerca de cuan varonil y agradable era la risa de Harry. Sí, era cierto que estar a cargo de un evento tan importante no era cosa fácil, pero su malhumor se debía en realidad a otra cosa; durante toda aquella agotadora semana, cada vez que creía tener un tiempo para hablar con Harry a solas, se aparecía Cho en el camino y entonces se quedaba con las ganas de poder entablar una conversación con él.

—Nada —se encargó de asegurar intentando que su verdadera respuesta no se le viera en la cara— Sólo imaginas cosas. Lo que sucede es que es mi primera vez a cargo de algo importante para el hotel y realmente quiero que salga bien.

—Si tú lo dices… ah, por cierto, ha llamado un hombre esta mañana preguntando por ti.

— ¿Un hombre? — preguntó extrañada— ¿Quién?

— ¿Soy tu secretario acaso? —cuestionó él— Ve y pregúntale a Die cuando vuelvas a la oficina, ahora vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad para que te relajes.

La chica no puso ni la más mínima objeción cuando la obligó caminar junto a él, ni tampoco se preocupó de disimular su sonrisa. Por fin podría pasar tiempo a solas con Harry y confiaba en que se daría el coraje suficiente para hablar con él, sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche en que no supo qué tenía exactamente en la cabeza.

—Hermione, ¿podrías hablar de algo? Me pone nervioso que estés tan seria —pidió Harry cuando alcanzaban un semáforo en rojo.

—Estaba pensando en quién podía ser el que me llamó esta mañana —confesó lanzando un suspiro— Ron, Cedric y mi Papá me llaman al celular, es más, jamás me han pedido el número de la oficina… bueno Cedric y Ron no lo necesitan.

— ¿Te llama muy seguido? — cuestionó el moreno cambiando el tema.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Cedric —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de arrancar el auto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… No me ha llamado desde aquel día en la casa —recordó Hermione con preocupación— ¿Se encontrará bien?

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haber dicho lo que dijiste?

—No, no es eso —dijo mientras sentía el viento en su cara— Es sólo que consideraba a Cedric mi amigo y no me agrada ser yo la que lo está haciendo sufrir… quizás debería pasarme por su departamento alguna vez.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —zanjó Harry mirando fijamente el camino. Hermione lo observó con consternación, no entendía a qué se debía ese repentino tono autoritario.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te recuerdo que Cedric también es mi amigo —dijo sin cambiar de actitud— y como hombre, sé que creemos tener esperanzas cuando la mujer que nos interesa nos consuela o muestra preocupación por nosotros. Una llamada por teléfono o un mensaje de texto bastará. Si tanto quieres saber como esta.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo con asombro— Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿no es así?

—Sólo, lo que es obvio —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros— Si fuera más sabio en estos temas probablemente no estaría con Cho ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Hermione al instante. Aquella declaración la había sorprendido,

Hubo un instante de silencio en que la castaña taladraba con la mirada a Harry, mientras él parecía buscar arduamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No lo sé —respondió el chico por fin— Es complicado… La relación que teníamos antes de que ella se volviera tan famosa era genial, me gustaba y me sentía relajado a su lado, pero luego me dejó cuando la necesitaba y aunque dije que pasaría por alto ese asunto, me cuesta hacerlo y quizás no sería tan duro, si ella fuese la misma de antes, pero no lo es. He intentado por todos los medios encontrar a la chica que era en ese entonces y no lo logro… Por algún motivo, siento que no es correcto permanecer con ella.

Al escuchar lo que Harry había dicho, Hermione quiso decirle que dejara a la modelo, si es que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero su garganta parecía encontrarse cerrada. Agachó la mirada sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de ocupar el lugar que alguna vez la modelo había ocupado, después de todo su relación con Harry, aunque había mejorado mucho y hasta la había besado, era netamente laboral.

— ¿No dirás nada? — cuestionó él consternado— ¿Te cuento algo de ese calibre y tú no me dices nada?

—Yo… —se mordió los labios y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde Harry la miraba— No sé qué decir, lo siento.

—Vaya, esto es raro… me esperaba algo así como un sermón sobre lo cruel y despiadado que estoy siendo al estar con alguien a quien en realidad no amo —se mofó estacionando el auto junto a un gran parque.

—Puede que ahora digas que no la amas, pero en algún momento lo hiciste y se podría dar de nuevo —razonó la castaña luego de un suspiro.

—Eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba al comienzo —dijo él bajándose y abriéndole la puerta— Pero basta del tema, te traje hasta acá para que respires un poco de aire puro y te relajes.

—Gracias, Harry —respondió ella sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Caminaron lado a lado bajo la sombra de una larga hilera de árboles. El clima era agradable y no había demasiada gente, raro a esa hora del día, y sumándole a eso la compañía de Harry, Hermione no podía encontrarse más a gusto. Intentó controlarse cada vez que su corazón se disparaba cuando volteaba a mirarlo, pero era completamente inútil, aquel era un caso perdido desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí — respondió ella sonriéndole abiertamente— Muchas gracias

— No es para tanto —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y volteando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Te has sonrojado! —exclamó ella de repente al darse cuenta de que las mejillas del hombre se encontraban más rosadas de lo normal.

—Eso no es cierto —negó el moreno sin voltear a verla.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Harry, te sonrojaste! —decía mientras se ubicaba de frente para poder observarlo mejor.

—Tengo calor, es todo —mintió él a toda costa.

—Sólo admite que yo he hecho que te sonrojes —insistió Hermione.

—No lo haré —dijo con firmeza— ya te dije que es porque… tengo calor. Ven te invito un helado — y la llevo a donde se encontraba un señor con su carrito.

Después caminaron alrededor de un pequeño lago que había en el lugar, y para Hermione fue divertido saber que el moreno le tenía miedo a las ardillas… y que por el contrario le encantaban los patos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando regresaron al hotel estaban de muy buen humor

— Fue una muy linda tarde… me divertí mucho — dijo Hermione mientras ella y el moreno subían al elevador

— Me alegra que así haya sido…

— Aunque me gustaría saber cómo salió el evento con el embajador

— No te preocupes, ahorita le preguntamos a Die, pero supongo que salió bien, de lo contrario nos hubieran llamado — la tranquilizo Harry

— Si, tienes razón

— ¿Hermione, eres tú? —preguntó un hombre, en cuanto la castaña y Harry salieron del elevador. Era alto, con cabello negro y también era bastante fornido. Hermione, al verlo, se había quedado pálida y no movía ni un solo músculo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Harry con voz autoritaria, quizás demasiado.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el hombre sonriéndole con sus perfectos dientes blancos— Mi nombre es Viktor Krum y soy amigo de Hermione, ¿verdad pequeña?

—Vi- Viktor… —logró murmurar ella sin pestañear una sola vez.

Harry la miró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que la veía así de confundida y si sus ojos no mentían se había sonrojado fuertemente con sólo verlo. Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba allí y quién era en realidad ése sujeto que conseguía dejarla en ese estado. Frunció el ceño y se propuso sacar toda la información que le fuera posible.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa— Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

— ¡Ah, con que tú eres el "hombre de los hoteles"! — Exclamó Viktor — últimamente se ha escuchado mucho tu nombre en las empresas del turismo.

—Sí, bueno, no sólo _últimamente_ —corrigió sintiéndose levemente irritado— llevamos años de trabajo y ya estamos por abrir nuevos hoteles en otros países.

—Ya veo —dijo el otro asintiendo.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y se sorprendió al comprobar que ella seguía en el mismo estado de shock que antes, lo único que había cambiado era el brillo de sus ojos que parecía más intenso en esos momentos en que no le despegaba la vista de encima a Viktor. Apretó los dientes con frustración, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía allí.

— ¡Pero miren la hora que es! — dijo el moreno tomando a Hermione por la muñeca pero ella ni se inmutó— Fue un gusto conocerte, Kurm, pero ahora debemos entrar a una reunión urgente.

—Es Krum en realidad —corrigió el otro— Pero, he estado buscando a Hermione por cerca de una semana, tengo una información muy importante que darle… ¿podrías esperar un par de minutos más?

Harry lo miró con odio. De partida, él había errado al decir su apellido a propósito buscando molestarlo y segundo, no le agradaba la idea de tener que esperar a que aquel extraño conversara con Hermione, además ¿qué tal si era un antiguo novio y venía a pedirle que se casaran? Él no podía dejarla ir así como así, ¡Tenían un contrato de por medio!

—En realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya estamos algo atrasados para una reunión importante…

—No —negó la castaña saliendo de su trance por fin— Si quieres adelántate tú, además no es tan importante que yo participe.

—Olvídalo —dijo el moreno en seguida— si tú te quedas, yo también… Así que habla que el tiempo corre rápido —le ordenó a Viktor.

—Bueno, en realidad… me gustaría hablarlo _a solas_ con ella, es un tema realmente delicado y…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió Hermione dirigiéndose a Viktor— Aunque le diga que se vaya va a encontrar la forma de escuchar de todos modos.

—Preferiría llamarte para que nos juntemos un día de estos —dijo el hombre tocándole cariñosamente el hombro. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y sin ningún disimulo— Así vamos a comer a algún lugar y conversamos con más tranquilidad, ¿te parece?

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó ella con entusiasmo— Además necesito que me digas como diste conmigo

—Tengo mis métodos… pero te lo diré cuando nos veamos —dijo él y luego guiñándole un ojo agregó— Cuídate mucho, preciosa.

—Lo haré —dijo ella asintiendo con una gran sonrisa— Nos veremos pronto, entonces.

—Sí —asintió el otro— Fue un gusto conocerte Potter.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo e inclinar un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo había escuchado. Que pasaba ahí… porque de pronto todo mundo conocía a Hermione y entraban a su hotel como sin nada. Eso no era bueno, para la seguridad del contrato.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó secamente cuando Viktor ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Un viejo amigo —respondió Hermione sonriendo.

—No, en serio, ¿quién era? —repitió él escéptico.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella sintiéndose levemente confundida. Él soltó una risa burlona.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? —cuestionó negando con la cabeza— Bastaba con ver cómo lo mirabas para saber que no era simplemente un amigo, así que vamos, dime la verdad.

—Está bien, si tanto te interesa saber te lo diré —dijo con algo de rabia—Viktor fue mi novio, de acuerdo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó él con triunfo— Sabía que había una conexión amorosa de por medio.

—Bueno Viktor es el hombre ideal para cualquier chica. Tiene buen carácter, siempre sonríe, es amable, caballero, sabe cocinar bien… es bueno en los deportes y un montón de cosas más, ¿entiendes? — explico la castaña sin perder la sonrisa

—Pues no hace nada del otro mundo… yo también se cocinar bien, hago deportes y por si no lo has notado… mi humor ha sido de lo mejor en estos días —refunfuñó él. Hermione rió ante los poco disimulados celos del moreno y decidió poner fin a la conversación.

—Oye Harry… —dijo poniéndose repentinamente seria. Harry que seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero sabiendo que la escuchaba, continuó— ¿Has pensado, como ponerle fin al contrato que tenemos?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? —cuestionó él con sorpresa. No se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

—Bueno, porque… no lo sé, creí que en algún punto ya no será necesario que yo esté aquí… haciéndome pasar por tu hermana.

—No te preocupes, ya buscare la forma —respondió Harry también con semblante serio — para que regreses a tu casa y no nos veamos más — sentencio.

Hermione se desanimo al escuchar que el moreno pensaba que lo mejor era dejar de verse de forma definitiva.

— Harry, yo no quise decir… — comenzó a decir la castaña, pero la voz de Cho la interrumpió

— ¡Harry! Por fin te encuentro —exclamó la modelo acercándose hacia ellos— ¿Por qué no contestaste el celular?

—Debió quedarse sin batería —se excusó él.

—No tiene caso tener un celular si no tiene batería, ¿no crees? —agregó la chica sonriendo y luego se volteó a ver Hermione— Los rumores de que estás saliendo con Cedric se esparcen rápido, dime, ¿es verdad que están juntos?

—No, no es cierto —respondió Hermione sintiéndose algo descompuesta.

—Es una lástima —aseguró la morena mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo— Cedric es realmente un buen chico y harían una bonita pareja, ¿No crees Harry?

—Supongo —se limitó a responder el aludido recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad y reproche por parte de Hermione.

—Helen, ¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos un día de chicas? — Propuso Cho — Me han hablado de un Spa maravilloso y realmente tengo ganas de visitarlo, pero no tengo con quién ir y me parece triste salir con mi mánager.

—No me gustan mucho esos sitios —dijo Hermione intentando evadir la propuesta de Cho. Ya que realmente no le apetecía compartir tiempo con la chica.

—Cualquiera diría que no eres una chica… A las mujeres nos encantan los lugares como esos, así que no acepto un no por respuesta. Pasaré por ti mañana en la tarde, estoy segura de que la pasarás increíble.

Y así dejándola completamente acorralada, Cho murmuró algo acerca de una tienda y arrastró a Harry hacia su oficina. Hermione se había quedado parada en mitad del pasillo intentando buscar una excusa para deshacerse del compromiso.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Cho, no puedo ir contigo —se excusaba Harry por quinta vez. Su novia lo miró con consternación.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Debo entrar a una reunión y Hermione necesita mi ayuda, con unos inversionistas… no puedo dejarla sola… Hace un rato estuvo a punto de…

— ¡No me interesa lo que haya estado a punto de hacer Hermione! —declaró ella con mirada gélida— Estoy harta de que tu vida últimamente se reduzca a ella, cada vez que hablamos logras incluirla en la conversación con una habilidad increíble… ¡Yo soy tu novia Harry y me merezco tener un poco tu atención!

Las palabras de Cho lo tomaron mal parado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa al entender que la modelo tenía razón en un punto; su vida en últimos tiempos se reducía a Hermione. Se le antojaba verla a todas horas y realmente no podía imaginar un solo día sin ella, era como si se hubiese transformado en una parte de él. Hermione era todo lo que él podía buscar en una mujer, su carácter era perfecto para él, ya que estaba seguro de que nunca le diría que sí a todo, le encantaba que tuviese opiniones propias, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y por qué no decirlo… sus labios.

Se sintió algo culpable cuando se descubrió recordando el beso que le había dado a su falsa hermana, pero a la culpabilidad le siguió la sensación de necesidad, _quería_ que aquello se repitiera. La forma en que se había sentido cuando ella le correspondió el beso y por fin entendió lo que tantos días de sueño le había costado… estaba enamorado de la castaña y era demasiado tarde como para volver sobre sus pasos.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —cuestionó Cho con enojo— ¿Realmente te vas a quedar parado ahí sin negarlo?

—Cho —dijo él con seriedad y sin pensarlo mucho, agregó— Lo mejor es que terminemos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pues esto es todo por hoy ¿les gusto? Espero que sí, es un capítulo más largo que de costumbre, ya que en este no tuve que quitar mucho.**

**Bueno me voy, que tengan buen puente del día de muertos… bu bu bu **

**Espero sus reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo ok **

**Y otra vez muchas, muchas GRACIAS a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, y a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	12. Decisiones

Nada de esto es mio, los personajes son propiedad de J. y la historia es de Kitty.e2

Espero les guste

Que lo disfruten

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Decisiones**

**—**Cho, lo mejor es que terminemos

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho no se arrepintió. Siguió allí de pie frente a ella esperando a que saliera de la estupefacción en la que se encontrara para que le diera una respuesta.

—Supongo que es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo por fin la modelo bastante consternada.

—Sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas —aseguró él sin cambiar su semblante serio— Piénsalo bien, no podremos volver a cómo éramos antes, ambos hemos cambiado y realmente no tiene caso intentar seguir juntos cuando el amor se ha acabado.

—Harry, deberías parar con esto ahora —advirtió la mujer rehusándose a aceptar lo que su novio le decía— No podemos romper así como así, ¿sabes lo que esto provocaría para mi carrera? ¡Seria un escándalo!

— ¿Lo ves? Todo es sobre _tu carrera y sobre lo que los demás dirán de ti. _No es correcto seguir así para siempre, será mejor que dejemos de vernos, además pronto te irás a otro país… ya que tu contrato de publicidad terminara. Eres una chica hermosa y estoy seguro de que millones de hombres se pelearían por estar contigo, pero yo, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo amor. Lo siento —dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina, clara señal para que la chica saliera entonces Cho respiro hondo y con toda la altivez de la que era dueña en ese momento salió, no sin antes decirle a Harry, que aun se encontraba junto a la puerta.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Harry. Y te juro que será con lo que más de duela.

Harry no le dio importancia a las palabras de la chica, ya que sabía que todo lo que dijera en ese momento se debía al enojo por el rompimiento.

Unos momentos después Hermione entro a la oficina sin tocar la puerta. Harry solo suspiro antes de decir

—Si Hermione, puedes pasar

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó la chica sin darle importancia al comentario del moreno — vi que Cho entraba furiosa al elevador, le pregunte qué había pasado, pero solo me respondió que yo también me podía ir al infierno

La sola presencia de Hermione bastó para que Harry se sintiera más seguro de que había hecho lo correcto con Cho. Apoyo las manos fuertemente en el escritorio para poder reprimir las ganas que tenía en ese momento de abrazarla. Su ordenada y rutinaria vida se había convertido en un caos desde que Hermione había llegado a ella, pero no importaba porque se sentía muy cómodo en ése desorden.

—Nada interesante, ya te lo diré después, ahora vámonos a la casa, ya que hace días que no pasamos un rato con la abuela — dijo acercándose a la chica y conduciéndola a la salida.

—Pe-pero la reunión que teníamos… dijiste que era importante

—Pero es más importante pasar tiempo con la abuela, así que anda — tomando de la mano a la chica, y metiéndola en el elevador.

* * *

El cielo encapotado hacía que Hermione tuviera el presentimiento de que aquel día no sería uno bueno y el hecho de casi ser atropellada por la mañana se lo confirmó. Lanzó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles camino a reunirse con Luna. Su amiga le había pedido que se escapara del trabajo para que pudieran hablar de forma más tranquila, para la castaña no fue problema hacerlo, ya que Harry no estaba en el hotel. Había tenido que viajar a Miami y regresaría hasta el anochecer.

Cuando Hermione entro al departamento que antes compartía con su amiga, se sorprendió al verla limpiando los vidrios como si tuviesen años de polvo. Aquello era simplemente extraño, si bien Luna acostumbraba a mantener todo limpio y en orden, jamás había sido una obsesionada. La observó con curiosidad, y a pesar de que cerró la puerta con fuerza y luego tosió para llamar su atención, la mujer no quitaba la vista de la ventana.

—Luna —llamó mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa, pero como su amiga no respondía, se vio obligada a levantar la voz— ¡Luna!

— ¡Oh, Hermione, ya estás aquí! —exclamó la rubia sin voltear y luego, hablando muy rápido, agregó— Pensé que demorarías un poco más, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Jugo? ¿Licor? ¿Agua? He comprado un Whisky exquisito, me encantaría que lo probaras… pero se me olvida que no eres de tragos fuertes, es una lástima en realidad, una verdadera lástima. ¿Podrías esperarme en el sofá mientras termino de limpiar la cocina? Intenta no desordenar los cojines, me costó mucho decidir en qué orden ponerlos.

—Estoy bien esperando aquí —declaró la chica mirando con extrañeza a Luna. Mientras su amiga parecía querer romper la cerámica del piso de tanto que pasaba un trapero, se preguntó si aquella era la forma en que su amiga enfrentaba los problemas o si realmente había adquirido un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡Oh, no, no! De hecho despedí a la mujer que me ayudaba con el aseo, ya sabes, la casa nunca está tan limpia y ordenada como cuando haces las cosas por ti misma, es un poco complicado porque hay mucho por hacer, pero realmente no me importa faltar al trabajo…

—Un momento —interrumpió Hermione con consternación— ¿Estás faltando al trabajo? ¿Luna Lovegood estás faltando al trabajo?

—Sí, pero es sólo mientras intento poner todo esto en orden. Es realmente un arte esto de la limpieza, ¡Ordenar mi habitación me tomó un día completo! — Exclamó la aludida con los ojos fijos en el trapero— ¿Te dije ya que he comprado un Whisky fabuloso?

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste —afirmó la castaña con cansancio. Aquello no pintaba bien y sólo podía significar dos cosas: o el asunto con Ron no había mejorado o… peor aún, había empeorado. Se acercó a ella con determinación y le quitó el objeto de las manos. La mujer la miró sorprendida y Hermione sólo pudo fruncir el ceño—Me llamaste para que viniera y habláramos. Estoy aquí, así que nos vamos a sentar en tu sofá perfectamente limpio con tus cojines perfectamente ordenados y no me vas a decir que no.

La tomó de la muñeca y la sentó prácticamente a la fuerza.

— ¿Y bien? — comenzó Hermione mientras Luna la miraba con sorpresa— ¿Vas a decirme qué ha sucedido?

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, no nos habíamos visto del día en que… —hizo silencio para no tener que especificar el triste momento en que se habían encontrado antes.

—Del día en que me contaste que Ron y tú eran novios antes de venir a Nueva York —finalizó Hermione. Su amiga retorció las manos en su regazo y se obligó a mirar al piso— ¿Han hablado ya?

—No —respondió con voz queda— Él… él ha intentado comunicarse conmigo… pero intento esquivarlo.

— ¿Y realmente crees que dejar las cosas así te conducirá a algún lugar? —cuestionó la castaña mirándola fijamente. Luna no levantó la mirada, pero Hermione supo en seguida que su amiga ya sabía la respuesta, pero simplemente no se podía permitir admitirlo— Luna, ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en que existe la posibilidad de que Ron este realmente arrepentido? Y que solo quiere pedirte perdón, por lo sucedido ¿De verdad dejarás pasar la oportunidad de saber lo que te quiere decir, por orgullo? Conozco a Ron y, sé que luchara para que lo escuches, pero…en algún punto se va a cansar de suplicar una oportunidad, entonces se irá y ya no habrá vuelta atrás… ¿Realmente vas a alejar a alguien que posiblemente es el amor de tu vida?

La pregunta quedó en el aire mientras los celestes ojos de Luna se encontraban fijos en un punto indefinido. Parecía estar pensando arduamente sobre algo y en cuanto Hermione tomó su mano para darle apoyo, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Tienes razón —logró decir mientras hipaba— Pero la verdad es que me da miedo confiar en Ron… ¿y si vuelve a engañarme?

—Déjame preguntarte una sola cosa… ¿Aún lo amas? — le preguntó Hermione a su amiga que pareció detenerse en su llanto para mirarla directamente.

—Sí. Lo amo.

— ¡Entonces ése es motivo más que suficiente para confiar en él! — Exclamó sonriéndole conciliadoramente— Tú lo amas y estoy segura de que él también te ama, ¿o crees que de no ser así estaría tan insistente en hablar contigo? También toma mucho coraje acercarte a una persona que te tiene recelo, ¿sabes? Es tu turno de armarte de valor y encararlo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. He sido una completa tonta —sollozó su amiga en sus brazos.

—Ya, ya, tranquila —dijo Hermione palmeándole la espalda— Será mejor que te pongas bonita para que vayas a hablar con él… El último vestido turquesa que compraste te quedaría de maravilla.

Cuando Hermione abandonó el departamento de Luna segura de que la chica haría lo que había dicho, sintió que tenía un peso menos sobre los hombros. Se dirigió de buena gana a su oficina y saludó a la secretaria Wu cuando una voz conocida la sorprendió.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Harry en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Tú… tú qué haces aquí, y no en Miami —respondió ella

—Hubo un cambio de última hora y Sirius fue en representación mía… pero no has respondido a lo que te pregunte

—Tuve que atender un asunto personal.

—Supongo que ese "asunto personal" no tenía nada que ver con el tal Kurm que conocí ayer, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja curioso.

—Es Krum, Harry, y no, no tenía nada que ver con él —respondió Hermione lanzando un suspiro.

—Me parece bien, no me gustaría que…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de la secretaria Wu.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, señor. Pero la señorita tiene una llamada en espera —informó mirando a Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño y ordenó.

—Transfiere la llamada a mi anexo.

Justo antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de protestar, la secretaria Wu desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta y en seguida se escuchó un pitido que indicaba que la llamada había sido transferida a la extensión de Harry, tal y como éste lo había pedido.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Viktor Krum a través del altavoz. Harry se cruzó de brazos y apretó la quijada.

—Qué gusto escucharte, Viktor —dijo ella ignorando al otro por completo.

—Es un alivio. Pensé que nunca lograría comunicarme contigo… ¿estás ocupada?

—No, no, para nada —mintió sonriéndole al teléfono, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del moreno.

—Fantástico —dijo él con un tono que parecía ser de entusiasmo— me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al centro comercial y ya sabes, comprar un par de helados, visitar algunas tiendas…

—Suena divertido —respondió ella intentando alejar la mano de Harry que intentaba cortar la llamada— Hoy salgo a las seis, ¿qué te parece si me pasas a buscar al hotel?

—Claro, a las seis en punto estaré allá.

—Genial, nos vemos entonces —se despidió Hermione poniendo el auricular en su lugar. Luego con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, agregó— ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer?

— ¿No es obvio? — Respondió Harry— Intentaba hacer que dejaras de hablar con ese tipo. En serio, me da mala espina, además… ¿qué es eso de "visitar algunas tiendas"? ¿Es gay o algo así? —preguntó con burla.

Hermione sólo rió y salió de la oficina murmurando algo así como "nunca madurarás". Harry la observó hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella, se encontraba realmente enfadado, y es que no le era fácil asumir que justo cuando él había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, Hermione corriera a una cita con otro tipo. Presionó impulsivamente uno de los botones del teléfono para comunicarse con la secretaria Wu.

—Die, cancela todo lo que haya para hoy después de las seis —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Pero señor, esta tarde tiene una reunión con…

—No me importa si es con la reina de Inglaterra. Simplemente di que tenía un compromiso que no podía esperar.

Harry pasó todo lo que quedaba de la tarde pendiente de lo que sucedía afuera de su oficina, no quería que su plan se viera arruinado, así que en cuanto vio que Hermione se despedía de la secretaria Wu, tomó su saco a toda velocidad y la siguió procurando que no lo viera.

Al llegar al lobby del hotel, la vio saludando a Viktor con un abrazo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas casi incontenibles de ir hasta donde ellos estaban y separarlos.

—Hey, amigo, ¿tienes un tiempo? Estaba por ir a verte a la oficina pero…

—No, ahora no, Ron —interrumpió Harry sin ni siquiera darse vuelta a verificar que en verdad se tratara de él— Estoy un poco ocupado.

—Sí, ya lo veo, pero si intentas camuflarte sería mejor que te pusieras tras un pilar o algo así, porque esta planta no te cubre demasiado.

—Oh, no, se están moviendo —anunció el director de los hoteles Potter y luego hizo una pausa en que volteó a ver a Ron y con una ceja alzada preguntó— ¿bienes o no?

—No me perdería este espectáculo por nada del mundo.

Harry se encargó de seguirlos en su auto con Ron de copiloto, quien no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino cuando su amigo lo obligaba a agacharse para que ni Hermione ni Viktor, que iban en el auto de este más adelante, los vieran.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Ése tipo ha venido a Nueva York para llevarse a Hermione! — exclamó Harry cuando ya en el centro comercial, el "tipo" como él lo llamaba, había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica— Tendremos que seguirlos más de cerca si no queremos perderlos de vista.

—Tranquilo _Sherlock_—se burló Ron negando con la cabeza mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no echarse a reír— Si los seguimos muy de cerca nos descubrirán y no quiero ni pensar lo que Hermione haría si te ve siguiéndola.

—Muy gracioso —agregó Harry con sarcasmo— ¿Querrías ayudar más y hablar menos?

—Seguro —respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponían en marcha— Pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad de preguntarle a Hermione directamente qué es lo que quiere Viktor?

—Como si pudiera hacerlo sin que me… un momento —se interrumpió Harry parando bruscamente para mirar a su amigo de frente— Yo no te dije cómo se llamaba, ¿lo conoces? —cuestionó con desconcierto. Ron le sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿No te había dicho ya que Hermione y yo éramos muy amigos en Inglaterra?

—Entonces tú debes saber bien como era su relación con ese sujeto —dedujo cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha, amigo, lo único que sé es que Viktor y Hermione fueron pareja un tiempo y que cuando terminaron, quedaron como buenos amigos, es todo —se defendió Ron y luego al ver que la mirada amenazadora de Harry no desaparecía, agregó— Lo juro.

—Genial, ahora se lo mismo que ya sabía antes… maldición los hemos perdido de vista —masculló el moreno al voltearse para continuar con la persecución.

—Si fueras Hermione… ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir? —cuestionó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry se detuvo a pensar y luego sin dar previo aviso, comenzó a caminar.

El heredero de los Potter, apresuró el paso intentando ignorar a la gente que lo señalaba descaradamente y por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería su vida el día en que saliera en los diarios que su relación con Cho había acabado. Pensó que seguramente sería acosado por fanáticos de la modelo que intentarían conseguir su cabeza a toda costa y que no podría salir de la casa sin tener por lo menos dos o tres guardaespaldas… aunque pensándolo bien, de esa forma tendría la excusa perfecta para asegurarse de que Hermione no se separara de su lado en ningún momento.

—Bingo —murmuró Ron mirando a Hermione y Viktor que acababan de entrar en una cafetería.

—Vamos —dijo Harry arrastrando al pelirrojo hacia el interior.

Ocuparon unos asientos lo suficientemente cerca, como para escuchar la conversación que mantendrían y como las sillas eran del tipo "sofá", no necesitaron hacer mucho para mantenerse ocultos. Harry parecía sumamente inquieto y de vez en cuando hacía intentos por mirar qué pasaba a sus espaldas, pero entonces Ron lo controlaba advirtiéndole que serían descubiertos si lo hacía.

—Si ese tipo se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a Hermione juro que le arranco las manos —murmuró por lo bajo el moreno.

¿Sabes? No tendrías que pasar por todo esto si simplemente le dijeras la verdad a Hermione —comentó su amigo.

¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

—A que estás loco por tu "hermana", amigo —contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro automáticamente cuando descubrió que lejos de estar refunfuñando, Harry parecía pensar en su consejo seriamente— ¿No me vas a negar lo que acabo de decir?

—No tiene caso negar la verdad —respondió Harry con voz abatida— Estoy completa y absolutamente loco por Hermione

¿Pe- pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? — balbuceaba Ron

El cómo y el cuándo, no lo sé, solo sé que me enamore de ella y ahora ¿Podrías dejar de hablar para escuchar lo que dicen?

—Como tú digas —finalizó Ron con una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! —exclamó Hermione del otro lado— El trabajo que le costó a mi mamá quitar el lodo de la alfombra

—Siempre supe que no había sido buena idea entrar a tu casa después de lluvia —agregó Viktor sonriéndole— Pero no estoy aquí sólo para traerte recuerdos, Hermione.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella con curiosidad probando una cucharada del pastel que había ordenado.

—La verdad es que he venido a Nueva York en calidad de mensajero… de tu padre.

No fue necesario que Harry estuviera mirando para que entendiera que aquello había sido inesperado para la castaña, ya que su súbito silencio la delataba. Ron, a su lado, articuló un "Oh" silencioso y él tuvo que aguantar las ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que le sorprendía.

—Escucha, pequeña, sé que suena bastante increíble pero tu padre…

—Espera un momento —lo detuvo Hermione con voz grave— _Él_ acudió hasta _ti_ para que vinieras a decirme que…

—Sabe la verdad sobre tu situación en este lugar —declaró Viktor haciendo que tanto Hermione como Harry se sobresaltaran— investigando se encontró con que a ti no te iba tan bien como le decías en tus cartas y llamadas.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó ella con desconcierto y luego al ver la cara de duda de Viktor agregó precipitadamente— digo, no es que haya escuchado algún extraño de un trabajo reciente que he tenido, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó el hombre mirándola con curiosidad, y luego con semblante más grave, agregó— El punto es, que tu padre te quiere de regreso en Inglaterra.

El salto que dio Harry ante esa simple frase, tuvo que ser contenido por Ron que puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. El de cabello negro parecía lo bastante molesto como para lanzarle un golpe al primero que pasara frente a sus ojos.

—No te precipites. Es necesario que escuches todo —habló Ron cuidando de no elevar el tono.

—Creo que no entendí —declaró Hermione intentando sonar normal— ¿Podrías explicarlo _todo_, por favor?

—Bien. Después de que dejaste de llamar frecuentemente, tu padre se puso a investigar sobre tu situación y descubrió que habías pasado por momentos difíciles por falta de dinero — Informo el chico

—No fue tan dificil, ya que tuve la ayuda de una amiga

—Tal vez, pero de cualquier forma no la pasaste bien… debido a que tu carrera como actriz no funciono — dijo un poco cohibido, ya que no quería poner el dedo en la yaga

—Si supieras — dijo la castaña por lo bajo

—¿Decías?

—Nada… Viktor no te preocupes, ya no la paso mal ahora trabajo con una de las familias más importantes del país

—Eso lo sé, pero la verdad creo que lo mejor es que regreses a Inglaterra conmigo y tus padres

Los ojos de Harry parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Intentando no salirse de sus casillas miró a Ron para pedir ayuda, el hombre sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se hizo nuevamente un silencio tenso en el que Hermione parecía pensar seriamente sobre la posibilidad de regresar, o al menos así lo creía Harry desde su escondite.

—Y en el caso hipotético de que yo regresara… ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer? — pregunto la castaña

—Tendrías un trabajo en el bufete donde trabajo… serias mi asistente, mientras estudias la carrera que más te convenga. Es tu familia Hermione, y solo estarías adelantando algo que tarde o temprano sucederá y eso es tu regreso a Inglaterra.

Aquello fue más de lo que Harry pudo aguantar. Se levanto ignorando por completo las miradas que Ron le lanzaba y caminó hacia la salida sin preocuparse de no ser visto. Justo cuando había alcanzado la salida, escuchó a Hermione llamarlo.

—¡¿Harry?!

Pero él no regreso, entonces Hermione busco entre las personas que habían en el lugar y distinguió la roja cabellera de Ron.

—Ron, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — pregunto

—¿Tomar un café?

—Ron

—Te seguíamos, Harry quería saber de qué hablarías con Viktor

—¡Que! ¿Y por qué se fue, si estaba tan interesado en escuchar mi conversación?

—Porque piensa que quieres regresar a Inglaterra — le informo el chico

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Por qué Potter se puso así? — pregunto Viktor, acercándose a los chicos, que lo habían ignorado por completo

—Lo siento Viktor, pero me tengo que ir… y dile a mi padre que no, no pienso regresar a Inglaterra por ahora, ya que aquí tengo cosas que hacer

—Hermione, piénsalo bien

—Ya lo pensé, y esa es mi última palabra… espero que tengas buen viaje de regreso — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después salir a toda prisa en busca de su confundido y falso hermano.

—Si, buen viaje — dijo Ron con cierta burla y siguió a la castaña

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione y Ron llegaron al hotel, con la intención de buscar juntos a Harry pero una de las recepcionistas le informo al pelirrojo que había alguien esperándolo en el bar. E l chico pregunto de quien se trataba y cuando la chica le dijo que se trataba de Luna, el pelirrojo casi se cae, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Lu-Luna… pe-pero ella… co-como

—Ron deja de tartamudear y ve con ella… no querrás que se arrepienta y se vaya ¿o sí? — intervino la castaña al ver que su amigo parecía no reaccionar.

—Tienes razón… gracias Hermione, ya que algo me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver con esto

—Tal vez, pero ahora vete, que yo voy a buscar a Harry — y ambos se separaron

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry estaba en su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, daba vueltas como león enjaulado no podía creer que Hermione pensara siquiera en la posibilidad de regresar a Inglaterra, como se atrevía ¡Tenían un contrato!

—Un contrato… que estupidez — dijo al darse cuenta que lo que realmente le importaba no era el contrato, si no el pensar que Hermione podía irse de su vida sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Toc, toc

—Harry, soy Hermione ¿puedo pasar? — se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

Harry pensó seriamente en decirle que no, que se fuera y que lo dejara tranquilo, pero sabía que la castaña entraría de todas formas

—Pasa — respondió y se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio.

—Hola — fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la castaña, Harry se quedo mirándola con expresión seria, para luego decir en tono brusco

—¿Hola? No debería ser Adiós, ya que supongo que vienes a despedirte

La chica lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, como se le podía ocurrir que ella se iría y lo dejaría con todo el lio de Helen

—¡Deja de portarte como un niño, Harry Potter! —exclamó Hermione perdiendo los estribos— No sé por qué te pones en ese plan, cuando yo soy la que debería estar furiosa por ser espiada.— Harry no supo que contestar — Si, se que Ron y tú estuvieron de detectives escuchando mi conversación con Viktor

—Bueno, no me culpes por querer saber si nuestro asunto con el contrato podía estar en peligro, a causa de tu emoción por salir de nuevo con tu antiguo novio — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de dejar de poner esas caras?

—No puedes pretender que me crea semejante tontería

—Esa es la verdad… allá tú si no me quieres creer — zanjo con seguridad.

—En ese caso, no te preocupes… ya que no pondré en peligro nuestro asunto, como dices — declaro decepcionada, al ver la actitud del moreno. Y camino a la salida, entonces la voz de Harry la detuvo

—Hermione —murmuró él volviéndose súbitamente dulce. Ella lo miró, y Harry se levanto camino hasta donde ella estaba, mirándola intensamente dijo— No puedes irte.

—Sí, Harry ya sé perfectamente bien que no puedo irme… el contrato lo dice, así que…

—No. No estoy hablando del contrato —interrumpió Harry y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, agregó— Me refiero a que _tú no puedes dejarme_.

—Estás sonando como un carcelero — dijo ella intentando apaciguar su corazón que parecía latir cada vez más rápido cuando Harry la miraba.

— Por favor, escúchame —pidió él tomando sus manos— No podría soportar la idea de que te marches con ese tipo Kurm… o con cualquier otro. Te necesito a mi lado y no sólo como mi hermana falsa… Puede que después de esto quieras renunciar y lo aceptaría sin poner objeciones, pero hay algo que necesitas saber.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir. — dijo ella cada vez más nerviosa

—Lo que quiero decir es que tú… tú me… —se detuvo intentado buscar las palabras y al no encontrar nada adecuado, soltó con frustración— Al diablo con eso.

Los movimientos de Harry para tomar su rostro entre sus manos fueron tan rápidos que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió que él la besaba con tanto anhelo que creyó que moriría allí mismo en sus brazos. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre mientras le correspondía de la misma forma.

—¿Significa esto que no me dejarás por el tal Kurm? —preguntó el moreno sonriendo y separándose de ella por unos momentos para besar su nariz.

—Es Krum, Harry —respondió ella hablando lo más normal que le permitían las mariposas que sentía en todo el cuerpo

—Por favor, no vamos a tener nuestra primer pelea de novios por culpa de un estúpido apellido — dijo Harry mientras apretaba mas el abrazo en el que la tenía presa.

—¿Novios? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Novios —respondió él.

—¿Cómo? Si no me lo has preguntado —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Necesito hacerlo? —cuestionó Harry

—Si, ya que fui educada a la antigua y… — antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de seguir con su discurso, el chico volvió a besarla. Y mientras disfrutaba de aquello, pensó que no desperdiciaría ningún momento con Hermione, incluso cuando sabía que aquello no sería tan fácil dado las circunstancias en que se encontraban y más específicamente, el contrato que los había unido en un principio.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

* * *

**Y que les pareció ¿les gusto? la verdad espero que si, este es el ultimo capitulo que subo este año, ya que el jueves me voy de vacaciones a la casa de mi abuelita y regresare a principios de Enero.**

**Bueno, me voy, les deseo una linda Navidad y un excelente inicio de año 2013 en compañía de su familia y amigos**

**Cuídense**** ok y si van a irse de fiesta, recuerden que todo con medida y nada en exceso **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Adios**


	13. El Final de la Historia

Nada de esto es mío los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia es de Kitty.e2

Que lo disfruten

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación) **

**Capitulo Trece**

**El final de la historia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry y Hermione habían iniciado una relación de noviazgo si se le podía llamar así, ya que la situación no podía ser más extraña y todo porque tenían que guardar las apariencias, después de todo para el resto del mundo ellos eran hermanos.

Así que por eso habían encontrado formas de estar solos para demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían, aunque eso de estar escondiéndose comenzaba a cansarlos, aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada.

— ¿Hermione, ya estas lista? Se nos hace tarde — decía Harry mientras daba vueltas por la habitación de la chica. Luna los había invitado a cenar, para celebrar que ella y Ron habían decido retomar su relación. Cuando Harry se entero de la historia entre su pelirrojo amigo y Luna, no podía creer que su amigo hubiera engañado a esa rubia, que tan bien le caía, pero ahora las cosas se habían arreglado y los cuatro cenarían juntos como los amigos que eran

—Ya estoy lista, vámonos — dijo Hermione regresando así a Harry a la realidad

—Vaya… esta tan… tan hermosa — dijo el moreno, cuando vio a Hermione quien se había puesto un lindo vestido azul marino en conjunto con un cinturón rojo.

—De verdad — respondió la castaña un tanto sonrojada por la forma en que Harry la miraba

—De verdad, estas bellísima — acercándose a ella para darle un beso. Hermione no puso objeción alguna, al menos hasta que el aire le comenzó a hacer falta

—Se… está haciendo… tarde — dijo Hermione separándose de Harry

—Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos — respondió el chico y tomándola de la mano salieron de la habitación. Se despidieron de la abuela y de Melanie, para después dirigirse al departamento de Luna

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por fin llegan —dijo Luna cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron al departamento.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Hermione abrazando a su amiga con alegría por la noticia que le había dado la noche anterior y eso era que Luna y Ron retomarían su relación.

—Está bien, los voy a disculpar… pero solo porque esta noche quiero que todo sea perfecto ¿Me ayudas a hacer el postre? —Le preguntó Luna a la castaña — Estoy segura de que los chicos tendrán bastante de qué conversar.

—Cla-claro —respondió ella no muy segura.

En la cocina, Hermione observaba sonriendo todos los movimientos de Luna y es que se le notaba en la cara lo feliz que se encontraba por su reciente reconciliación con Ron. Pensó en que ambos hacían una bonita pareja.

— ¿En qué o quién piensas tanto, Hermione? —preguntó Luna sacando del refrigerador una masa.

—En que estoy feliz de que hayas decidido confiar en Ron, de nuevo. —respondió ella sonriéndole abiertamente.

—La verdad es que no hubiese sido posible sin tu ayuda —admitió la rubia mientras esparcía azúcar sobre la masa y comenzaba a enrollarla— Si no hubiese sido por ti probablemente ni hubiese pensado en la probabilidad de escuchar lo que tenía que decirme

—Enserio no hice nada especial… solo dije lo que era verdad — dijo Hermione quitándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero de verdad gracias — y le dio un abrazo — Ahora dime ¿Qué tal van Harry y tú? — pregunto rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola divertida

Hermione no pudo evitar poner una risa boba en su rostro, ya que en verdad estaba disfrutando su relación con el moreno.

—Pues vamos muy bien, hemos pasado momentos muy lindos… él es tan detallista, tan cariñoso…tan…

—Ya no digas nada, es obvio que estas muy enamorada de él — interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa, que borro cuando pregunto de nuevo — ¿y sobre su contrato, cuando dirán la verdad? — y dio media vuelta para acomodar la masa en unos moldes

La sonrisa de la castaña también desapareció y comenzó a batir un poco de crema, después de un rato en silencio dijo

—No hemos hablado de eso… y creo que es porque ninguno de los sabemos que es lo que vamos hacer cuando tengamos que decir la verdad, solo sé que en este momento… ahora, quiero disfrutar el estar con Harry sin preocuparme de que pasara mañana.

Luna miro a Hermione, suspiro y después dijo

—En ese caso, quiero que sepas que tienes mi completo y absoluto apoyo — término con una sonrisa

—Gracias Luna

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de eso la cena transcurrió tranquila con ocasionales bromas hechas en su mayoría por Ron y Luna que cada vez que podían intentaban poner nerviosos a sus invitados. Hermione por su parte casi se atraganta al escuchar decir a Ron algo de que "debían ser innovadores para que _el sexo _no se volviera aburrido", mientras que Harry se apresuraba a replicarle con un sabio _'No es gracioso Ron'. _

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Al día siguiente cuando Sirius subió al segundo piso de la casa, se sorprendió al ver a Hermione y a Harry fuertemente sonrojados, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a avisar a la chica que había una llamada para ella. Hermione, sin poder simular su nerviosismo, siguió a al hombre intentando olvidar que habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos, ya que si no hubiese sido por su agudo oído, seguramente Sirius los hubiese encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora y que se pasaba de los límites de la hermandad.

— ¿Diga? —contestó la chica cogiendo el auricular que estaba sobre la mesa.

—_Tengo información que te conviene saber, Hermione _—dijo en seguida la voz del otro lado de la línea y a Hermione le bastaron sólo un par de segundos para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la de cabello castaño con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no pintaba bien y mucho menos viniendo de Cho, ex novia de Harry.

—_No seas impaciente_ —contestó la modelo — _Nos reuniremos hoy por la tarde. Te enviaré los detalles por mensaje y más te vale que __Harry__ no sepa nada de esto ¿te queda claro?_

Hermione no alcanzó a responder nada pues la comunicación se había cortado. Intentó no rendirse ante el pánico, pero aquella llamada no podía significar absolutamente nada bueno y le aterrorizaba el hecho de no saber sobre qué quería hablar Cho. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse e intentó pensar que quizás sólo deseaba hablar con ella para que intercediera y la ayudara a reconciliarse con Harry.

— ¿Pasó algo en especial? — Preguntó Harry con preocupación cuando minutos más tarde se encontraban encerrados en su habitación abrazados sobre el sofá que había ahí— Desde que tomaste esa llamada estás como ausente, ¿quién era?

—Era de una compañía de seguros —mintió ella, sabiendo que su mentira apestaba— Pero no es por la llamada que estoy así… es sólo que me puse a pensar en cuánto extraño a mi familia.

— ¿Piensas regresar a Inglaterra? —preguntó él besando su frente mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

—No, estoy bien aquí… así —respondió Hermione sonriendo.

—Hermione, si realmente los extrañas podríamos programar un "viaje de negocios" a Londres.

— ¿De verdad podemos hacer eso? —preguntó ella con ilusión, pero entonces agregó con pesar— No me gustaría causarte tantas molestias, después de todo si hacemos un movimiento en falso alguien podría sospechar.

—No es una molestia —aseguró él tomando sus manos— Además en cualquier momento tendré que viajar a Londres. Falta poco para la apertura del primer hotel allá.

—Déjame pensarlo de acuerdo… ahora será mejor que bajemos si no queremos ser descubiertos —anunció Hermione poniéndose de pie— No es muy normal que nos la pasemos la mayor parte del tiempo en el segundo piso ¿no crees?

—Necesitamos encontrar otro lugar seguro para estar juntos —suspiró, luego se paró frente a ella y la besó por sorpresa.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó sonrojada.

—Soy tu novio, tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y luego volviendo a abrazarla— ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día libre y tenemos una cita?

—Debes hablar más bajo o alguien nos oirá —advirtió ella conteniendo la risa que le causaba la actitud del moreno — ¿Cómo pretendes tener una cita con tu hermana?

—Podemos buscar una forma de salir sin ser reconocidos… podemos ir al cine o ha donde quieras

—Eso sería lindo pero… he quedado con Luna esta tarde —mintió sintiéndose horriblemente mal— Ya sabes, charla de chicas.

—Entonces dejémoslo para mañana —propuso él poniéndose la chaqueta sobre la camisa azul que tenia.

—Mañana será perfecto

Hermione sabía que aquella sensación de cosquilleo constante no la dejaría por un segundo mientras estuviera con él y era algo tan agradable que le costó trabajo inventar una excusa para acudir a su no deseada cita con Cho

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Cuando llegó al lugar que la modelo le había indicado, fue capaz de reconocerla en seguida sentada en una de las mesas que estaba más al fondo. Se sentó junto a ella e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Realmente la puntualidad no es lo tuyo —comentó Cho acomodándose las gafas que llevaba como parte de su disfraz.

—Lo siento, surgió un problema antes de salir —se excusó la castaña.

—Debe haber involucrado a Harry para que tardaras tanto —comentó la otra con sarcasmo, entonces le entregó a Hermione un sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con ella desconfianza antes de tomarlo.

—No es una bomba… no por lo menos en el sentido literal. Ábrelo, te interesará lo que hay dentro.

Cuando Hermione abrió el sobre, por algún motivo las manos le temblaban, sacó uno de los tantos papeles que había dentro y contuvo un grito de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al ver su propia foto con sus datos reales.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó intentando mantener la calma frente a Cho.

— ¿Es que estás ciega o qué? _Eso, _Hermione Granger, es una prueba fehaciente de que eres una farsa —declaró la cantante tensando la mandíbula— Me encargué de averiguar sobre ti cuando me di cuenta de que Harry actuaba raro cada vez que estaba contigo, llámalo instinto si quieres, pero algo en mi me decía que tú no podías ser Helen Potter.

— ¿Por qué me muestras esto? Si quisieras destruirme deberías hacerlo público.

—Oh, no, no soy tan básica como crees, señorita Granger. Mi propósito es distinto al que piensas. — Hizo una pausa en la cual sonrió con sorna y continuó— Tú eres la causa de mi ruptura con Harry, y como culpable lo pagarás.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir —aseguró Hermione entrando en pánico, aquello cada vez parecía peor.

—Si yo no puedo tener a Harry conmigo, tu tampoco podrás tenerlo —declaró— Te quiero lo antes posible fuera de la casa y la vida de los Potter, de no ser así me encargaré de que este mismo sobre aparezca en el escritorio de la abuela, en manos de los mejores periodistas y por supuesto que la policía también se enterara.

A Hermione le tomó solo unos momentos para darse cuenta de que Cho era mucho más astuta y malvada de lo que pensaba. Intentó buscar una solución anexa, una propuesta que las llevara a un acuerdo con el que ambas quedaran conformes, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible ya que lo que la modelo y Hermione querían tenía el mismo nombre y apellido; a Harry Potter.

Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía elección, si se quedaba y la abuela se enteraba de la farsa… no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería.

— ¿De verdad harás algo tan bajo como eso?

—Que no te quepa duda —aseguró la morena.

—Dame tiempo y te prometo que desapareceré, pero por favor Cho, por el amor que alguna vez sentiste por Harry, no hagas nada que afecte la salud de la abuela, y desaparece tú también de sus vidas.

—Creo que se te olvida quién tiene el control de la situación en este momento, Hermione. No estás en posición para pedirme nada, será mejor que seas obediente y acates lo que digo —cortó con seriedad la otra y luego poniéndose de pié le alcanzó un sobre blanco— Es un boleto de avión para que regreses a Inglaterra. Tómalo como la paga que Harry te iba a dar al terminar tus servicios. ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo quiero —aseguró Hermione apretando los dientes.

— ¿Segura? Ten en cuenta que si Harry y tú se vuelven a encontrar…

—Regresaré a Inglaterra —afirmó— Pero no lo haré con tu ayuda.

—Como desees, pero vete pronto o ya sabes qué sucederá —finalizó la modelo marchándose con el sobre en la mano.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Hermione comprendió que aquello significaba ponerle un fin a su historia con la familia Potter y sobre todo con Harry. Necesitaba pensar en una excusa que le permitiera marcharse sin levantar sospechas y una forma de que _él_ no se enterara hasta que fuera tarde. Tomó su celular y marco el numero de Luna.

— _¡Hermione!—_contestó la dulce voz de su incondicional amiga. A través del tono que usaba se podía notar lo feliz que se encontraba luego de su reconciliación con Ron.

— ¿Qué tal si me muestras ese whisky que dijiste que tenías? — pregunto Hermione, poniendo en alerta a su amiga

—_Oh, no, esto es grave… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger?_ —preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

—No, no es necesario, estoy cerca de tu departamento, así que estaré allí en un momento… claro si es que no estás ocupada.

—Para nada, aquí te espero — y cortaron la comunicación

A Hermione el camino hasta el lugar en el que había vivido antes de conocer a Harry y su familia, se le hizo más largo de lo que pensaba, quizás porque a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos tristes que acababan siempre en lo mismo; una despedida para siempre del hombre que no la dejaba ni en sueños.

Resultaba increíblemente ridícula la situación. La vida, para variar, le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ella no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

— ¡Oh, por dios, esa cara no significa nada bueno! —exclamó Luna en cuanto le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

—Lamento molestarte —se disculpó la otra sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

—No digas tonterías, Hermione —le reprochó la joven— Cuéntame que es lo que te ha sucedido para que estés así.

Ese fue el momento en que las emociones de Hermione se desbordaron y sus lágrimas empaparon su cara. Se abrazó con fuerza a Luna y lloró hasta que sintió que la opresión de su pecho era más liviana, aunque no desaparecía por completo.

—Es increíble como una persona puede ser tan despreciable y tan baja —logró murmurar ahogando un sollozo— Y no lo digo exagerando. ¡Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera llegar a ese extremo!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Luna con confusión.

—Me amenazó, Luna. Cho Chang me amenazó con revelar la verdad sobre mi farsa como Helen, si yo no me alejo de Harry… Me pidió que dejara su casa, ¡Incluso me estaba dando un boleto de avión para regresar a Inglaterra! — Exclamó con indignación, luego sintiendo que los ojos le escocían nuevamente, agregó— Lo peor es que no tengo salida, debo hacerlo aunque no quiera… ¿Sabes lo terrible que será despedirme de Harry?

— ¡Esa mujer es una bruja! — Exclamó la rubia cuando se recuperó de la impresión— Pero, ¿podrías decirle todo a Harry? Y tal vez a él se le ocurra algo, después de todo conoce a esa arpía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Es una de las cosas que me impidió hacer. No puedo hablar de esto con Harry, o de lo contrario le dirá todo a la abuela y… no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría tener para su salud, no, esto debo manejarlo yo sola.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? —preguntó Luna intentando comprender la situación.

—Hablaré con Viktor y le diré que cambie de opinión y que si regresare con él a Londres. Y esta noche, cuando Harry se vaya a dormir pretendo hablar con la abuela para darle una excusa por la cual tendré que irme tan repentinamente.

— ¿No te despedirás de él?

—No creo ser capaz de mentirle sin terminar llorando, tal vez sería mejor no verlo para no preocuparlo

—Eso sería muy cruel, Hermione. No es justo para él que te vayas sin verlo. Yo opino que deberías despedirte de una forma indirecta, invítalo a cenar esta noche —propuso Luna.

— ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea? —cuestionó Hermione con un poco de duda.

—Por supuesto, si no fuera así no estaría diciéndotelo —sonrió su amiga— Así tendrías la oportunidad de hacerle saber cómo te sientes para que no desconfíe, y no crea que tuviste una razón oculta para irte tan de repente.

—Tienes razón —hipó— Pero debería intentar tranquilizarme primero.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el hotel, Harry se paseaba preocupado alrededor de su escritorio. Estaba intranquilo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque se sentía así, incluso cuando sonó el teléfono se sobresaltó exageradamente y corrió a contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Harry!_ —exclamó la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la línea.

—Hermione, tu voz se escucha rara… ¿has bebido? —preguntó él con extrañeza al darse cuenta de lo agudo que hablaba su novia.

—_Sólo un par de tragos con Luna_ —respondió ella riendo.

—Está bien. Espérame allí, te pasaré a buscar para que nos vayamos a casa…

— _¡No!_ — Interrumpió la castaña— _Digo, si pasa a recogerme… pero no quiero ir a casa aún, vayamos a cenar a algún lugar, yo invito._

—Sabes que tus invitaciones no me dan confianza —sonrió él con ternura— Será mejor que yo invite.

—_No, yo te quiero invitar esta noche, Harry. Quiero que sea algo especial._

—Está bien —dijo resignándose— espérame, yo te llamaré cuando esté abajo.

—_Estaré esperando… y será mejor que no te tardes —advirtió Hermione intentando bromear para no sonar tan rara._

Hermione cortó la llamada antes de que él pudiera replicarle. Entonces él tomó su saco, portafolios y celular para guardarlo, pero se quedó mirando por unos segundos la fotografía que tenia de él y Hermione como fondo de pantalla.

—Dié, ya me voy —anunció a su secretaria antes de dejar la oficina. La mujer lo miró con confusión.

—Está bien, señor, pero ¿ha sucedido algo?

—No, es sólo que iré a cenar con Hermione —respondió él, entendiendo que se extrañara ya que era demasiado temprano como para que dejara el trabajo— Tú también puedes irte,

—Oh, no señor muchas gracias pero aún me faltan algunos papeles que archivar

—Está bien, pero si no son urgentes te puedes retirar… Nos vemos mañana —finalizó jovialmente mientras se despedía con la mano y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de que sentía un poco más tranquilo, el sentimiento de inquietud regresó a él cuando pasó a buscar a Hermione, la que a pesar de intentar actuar con normalidad no podía evitar un dejo de tristeza en algunos momentos.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó el moreno con preocupación mientras la observaba con cuidado.

—No —negó ella— No ha sucedido nada — respondió mientras encendía la radio

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Harry.

—Escoge tú un lugar —pidió ella— No me importa si es el restaurant más caro de la ciudad, sólo escoge el que más te guste.

—En serio estás extraña —rió él— Bueno, ya se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta dónde se estaban estacionando, tuvo que aguantar lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Harry la miró con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó ella completamente asombrada.

—Porque dijiste que te gustaba este lugar y bueno, aquí fue donde cenamos juntos por primera vez. Además, para ser sincero… La comida aquí es muy buena —admitió y Hermione lo besó sorpresivamente— ¿Y eso?

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido, se bajó del vehículo y entró en el lugar donde cenarían… por última vez.

—Hermione, no quiero ser demasiado insistente pero… —comenzó él una vez que iban en la mitad de sus platos— estás realmente extraña. Casi no has comido y aunque sonrías en cada momento no son tus sonrisas habituales, ¿Me contarás que te ha sucedido?

Hermione se movió inquieta en su puesto, sabía que había llegado la hora de su despedida indirecta. Intentó no pensar demasiado en que a partir del día siguiente ya no podría ver a Harry, porque si no se sacaba esa inquietud de la cabeza probablemente se pondría a llorar delante de él y eso era lo último que quería.

—Te quiero —comenzó ella sonriendo con dulzura— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Hermione—respondió él sonriéndole de regreso.

—Nunca, pero nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, eso también debes saberlo ¿verdad?

—Con ese corazón que tienes sólo sabes hacer feliz a las personas… me haces feliz a mí, y conociéndote no eres capaz de dañar ni a una mosca.

—Cuando llegué a Nueva York sólo pensaba en qué tan bien me iría en el trabajo, cuánto ganaría y que tan famosa me haría — No pudo evitar reír ante lo tonto que le parecía eso, en ese momento — Jamás pensé que encontraría personas tan valiosas en un país extranjero, la amistad de Luna, el cariño de la abuela, Melanie y bueno… hasta el de Sirius y por supuesto, nunca creí que este sería el lugar donde me enamoraría — Se detuvo un segundo para observar a Harry detenidamente, quería memorizar su rostro, ese par de ojos verdes que sin duda eran los más bonitos que había visto, ese cabello negro que siempre se encontraba desordenado sin importar lo que su dueño hiciera, el mentón fuerte y perfectamente alineado — Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, Harry Potter y no creo que haya alguien más en este mundo que se parezca a ti. Todo hubiese sido completamente perfecto si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma, entonces podrías haberme presentado como tu novia ante tu familia, sin ningún problema y no habría ningún obstáculo entre nosotros.

—Ahora entiendo porque te ves tan afligida —dijo él besando sus manos— Tienes miedo de que nos descubran y terminemos separados, pero yo te aseguro que eso no va a pasar. Debes estar tranquila, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Además, si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma quizás ni me habría dado el tiempo de acercarme a ti, ya sabes cómo era yo hasta antes de conocerte.

—Harry yo…

—No —interrumpió el aludido— Te prohíbo preocuparte de forma innecesaria, ahora pagaremos la cuenta y nos iremos a casa a dormir, y mañana todo lo malo se habrá ido de tu cabeza para el final del día.

Ella asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Sería mejor para ambos que no hubieran despedidas, quizás de esa forma sus corazones conseguirían recuperarse más rápido del golpe que recibirían al verse separados.

Antes de subir al auto Hermione abrazó a Harry tan fuerte como podía, memorizando su calidez y su aroma. Harry al principio se sorprendió, pero después le correspondió de igual forma y acarició su cabello para demostrarle que estaba allí por ella y para ella.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Nos queremos y eso es lo único que debería importarnos. Ya verás que mañana todo estará bien.

—Si Harry, todo estará bien.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero les gustara y quiero decirles que el final de esta historia se acerca, así que tengan paciencia ok**

**Cuídense ok**

**Y ya saben los reviews no cuestan y es muy lindo leerlos.**


	14. Una Conversación Necesaria

_Nada de esto es mío, los personajes J.K Rowling y la historia es de Kitty.e2. Bueno ahora si me aplique y aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, así que los dejo para que lean._

_Que lo disfruten _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Una Conversación Necesaria**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tres semanas, tres largas semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que Harry había hablado con Hermione aun no podía entender por qué la castaña se había ido sin decirle nada.

"_Estará un tiempo con sus padres, después regresara"_

Fue lo que había dicho la abuela, cuando él le pregunto por la chica, pero algo_ le decía que eso no pasaría y que Hermione ya no volvería._

"_Hola, por el momento no puedo atender tu llamada, deja un mensaje y yo me comunicare después"_

Escucho Harry que decía el buzón de voz del celular de Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado? Quizás cien o mil veces, pero no le importaba no dejaría de marcar hasta que ella le contestara.

"_Hola, por el momento no puedo atender tu llamada, deja un…"_

Toc, toc

—Adelante — dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y fingía estar muy ocupado con unos papeles

—Disculpe que lo moleste — dijo Die entrando a la oficina — pero la señorita Chang está afuera y dice que no se irá hasta que usted la reciba

Harry no pudo evitar maldecir antes de responder

—Está bien Die, dile que pase… pero en cinco minutos entras y me dices que tengo una reunión urgente o algo, lo que sea, entiendes

—Sí señor, como diga— y salió, para después dar paso a una despampanante morena

—Hola cariño — saludo Cho a Harry intentando darle un beso, pero el moreno la esquivo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio

—Cho, estoy muy ocupado, así que habla y dime qué quieres — dijo Harry en un tono muy serio, que no daba pie a ningún tipo de tontería por parte de la modelo.

—Vengo a negociar contigo — dijo la chica sentándose enfrente del moreno, este la miro extrañado y pregunto

— ¿Negociar? Y que es lo que vamos a negociar — Intentando descubrir si se trataba de una broma

—Esto — poniendo un sobre, encima del escritorio

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Hermionese desplomó sobre la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y lanzó un gran suspiro al aire. El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana logró tranquilizarla por un momento, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba y esa tranquilidad se desvaneció.

No podía dejar de pensar a cada rato que es lo que estaría haciendo Harry ¿Estaría en el hotel? ¿En la casa? ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿La odiaría? Lo más probable es que si, que la odiara, pues había hecho básicamente lo que Cho. Irse, sin decirle una palabra del por qué ya no podía estar con él.

"_Era lo mejor" _

Pensaba cuando el ruido de su celular sonando la sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporo y tomo el aparato que se encontraba encima de su mesita de noche.

— ¿Diga? —respondió

— _¡Hermione!_ — Exclamó la voz de Luna — _Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo, he tenido que llamar a tu madre para que me de tu nuevo número, ¿cómo es eso de que cambias de número y no me lo informas?_ —Rió la chica— Hermione se quedo callada, pues se sentía culpable por no haber llamado antes a su amiga. Pero había tenido que cambiar su número de teléfono, ya que las constantes llamadas de Harry la ponían muy mal — _¿Qué tal Londres? _— escucho que decía su amiga, entonces reacciono y dijo.

—A simple vista se ve tal y como lo recordaba, me gusta —afirmo

—_Oh, eso es maravilloso así tampoco yo me sentiré rara —_

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la otra confundida.

— _¡Estoy en Londres! ¡Sorpresa! —_chilló su mejor amiga. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, eso sí que era una sorpresa

— ¡Es fabuloso! ¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó con auténtico entusiasmo

—_Hace como veinte minutos, para ser exacta. De hecho aún estoy en el aeropuerto esperando por un taxi_ —respondió la otra y de repente a Hermione le asaltó una duda.

— ¿Estás con Ron?

—_No_ —negó la rubia y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Sabía que si Ron venía con Luna, la obligaría a tener una conversación no tan agradable— _Pero llega mañana._

—Oh, ya veo, entonces pueden quedarse conmigo, hay suficiente espacio

— ¿De verdad podemos? — Preguntó su amiga con euforia— _¡Será fabuloso! ¡Será como cuando vivíamos juntas en Nueva York! En ese caso voy para allá y de camino me paso al supermercado para comprar cosas para cenar ¿No te parece buena idea?_

—Claro —respondió ella riendo con nerviosismo. Así era Luna cada vez que se emocionaba demasiado, hablaba mucho y a una velocidad impresionante— Te daré la dirección

—_No te molestes, tu mamá también me la dio_

— Entonces nos vemos aquí. — Y cortaron la comunicación

La cabeza de Hermione se transformó en un torbellino nuevamente. Cuando decía que estaba entusiasmada de poder ver a su amiga de nuevo, lo decía en serio, pero no podía evitar recordar los desastrosos sucesos relacionados con su estadía en Nueva York. Además, estaba el hecho de que Luna sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual se había marchado tan repentinamente, y estaba segura de que en algún momento su querida amiga sacaría el tema a relucir.

Se dirigió a la salita arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, pero al hacerlo tiro unos libros que tenía encima el mueble. Entonces mientras los levantaba de entre uno de los libros salió una fotografía. Fotografía que por más que quiso no pudo dejar, y es que era la única foto que tenia con él. Cuando vio la cara sonriente de Harry junto a la suya no pudo evitar que sus ojos se la llenaran de lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse, sabía que no podía desmoronarse así cada vez que algo le recordara a ese hombre que tanto amaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Toc, toc

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que la castaña diera un pequeño brinco. Se paró de un salto y corrió a abrir, para encontrarse con una sonriente Luna, quien llevaba una gran maleta a rastras.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! —chilló la chica de cabello rubio mientras la abrazaba con euforia.

— ¡Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Luna! ¡Siento como si hubiese pasado más que un solo mes desde que me fui! —Exclamó ella correspondiendo a su abrazo— Pasa, no te quedes afuera

— ¡Vaya Hermione, éste lugar es lindísimo! —Dijo Luna observando todo— Realmente tienes buen gusto

—Gracias, me alegra que te guste… no es muy grande, pero como ya te dije, hay suficiente espacio para los tres— dijo la castaña mientras Luna se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y ella se metía a la cocina, para después salir con una charola con té y algunas galletas.

Se sentaron frente al televisor mientras comían las ricas galletas y reían con los videos que mostraban en un programa de animales.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente dando paso a la noche. Las calles iluminadas captaron la atención de Hermione quien se acercó al ventanal para observar con más detalle la ciudad en su visión nocturna. Sonrió vagamente, Nueva York nunca estaría tan tranquilo como aquel lugar.

—Hermione —habló suavemente Luna llamando su atención. Ella volteó para mirarla y supo en seguida de qué iría la conversación— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se abrazó de uno de los cojines. Luna era su mejor amiga, quizás la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, así que no tenía caso ocultarle lo mal que la había pasado esas semanas lejos de Harry

—Mal, me he sentido mal… por más que intento no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry y en lo mucho que debe odiarme en este momento — dijo tratando de controlar las lagrimas que ya estaban por salir de sus ojos

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué dices eso? —acercándose a su amiga para poner su mano sobre su espalda, en señal de apoyo

—Pues porque hice lo mismo que Cho. Irme sin decirle nada… sin despedirme

—Ah no, eso sí que no…no te atrevas a compararte con esa mujer, ya que tú tuviste que dejarlo para que la arpía de Cho no hiciera público el contrato que tenias con Harry, el cual muy probablemente afectaría la salud de su abuelita. Y no por hacerte famosa como ella lo hizo. — decía la rubia un tanto histérica, ante la actitud de su amiga

—Tal vez, pero de cualquier forma me fui sin decirle nada y…— Ya no pudo terminar, por que el solo pensar que Harry la despreciara hizo que comenzara a llorar

— Cálmate linda, ya verás que todo terminara bien — dijo la rubia en un intento por consolar a su amiga, mientras la abrazaba. — Eres una persona demasiado buena, y eso te asegura que en algún momento dios, el cielo o el universo te recompense dejándote ser feliz

—Gracias, Luna, no sé qué haría sin una amiga como tú… pero dime ¿has sabido algo de él? —Se animo preguntar la castaña, ya que en verdad quería saber cómo se encontraba Harry

— No quiero hacerte sentir mal, Hermione, pero la está pasando mal, ya ni siquiera parece él. Ron dice que casi no va al hotel y las pocas veces que lo ha visto se parece a un fantasma.

Hermione se aferró a Luna como si fuera su salvavidas, el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella de una forma vertiginosa y todas las cosas que había hablado con su amiga parecían hacer mella en su corazón. Harry había sufrido por su estupidez e impulsividad, y por primera vez la castaña se arrepintió terriblemente de lo que había hecho. Lloró como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su amiga, hasta que sintió sus ojos demasiado hinchados y secos como para continuar, sin embargo, el dolor y la culpa permanecían allí.

Como buena amiga que era, la joven diseñadora se encargó de llevar a Hermione hasta su habitación y acostarla sobre la cama para que durmiera cómodamente. Acto seguido, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Ron; ella y su novio tenían mucho de qué hablar.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Al día siguiente la lluvia continuaba cayendo tan fuerte como el día anterior. El desánimo de Hermione seguía presente y no pasaba desapercibida para Luna a pesar de que la chica le lanzara sonrisas de disimulo de vez en cuando. La joven diseñadora sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando su querida amiga estaba sufriendo así y realmente esperaba que Ron aceptara su propuesta.

—Ya es medio día —dijo mirando a través del ventanal mientras sostenía con sus finas manos una humeante taza de té— ¿Te quedarás en pijama?

—No tengo ganas de levantarme, el día está nublado, justo como para quedarse acostada —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Luna frunció el ceño.

—Podemos hacer de este día nublado algo más entretenido ¿no crees? Además he visto que no tienes nada en la alacena, debemos ir a almorzar a algún otro lugar…

—O podemos pedir comida… pizza, quizá

—Hermione, estamos en pleno invierno, la estación donde más días nublados hay, ¿De verdad pretendes comer sólo porquerías los días así? No señorita, como tu amiga no lo permitiré, así que te irás a dar una ducha y saldremos a almorzar algo saludable.

Sabiendo que meterse en una discusión con la rubia era una guerra perdida, se puso de pie resignada y caminó a paso lento hacia su habitación, sacó algo de ropa sin fijarse realmente en qué era y finalmente entró en el baño.

Luna observó de cerca todos los movimientos que su amiga realizaba. Se encontraba seriamente preocupada y ya no podía hacer más que pensar en lo mucho que le dolía verla así, tan falta de vida. Maldijo internamente a la ex novia de Harry y se imaginó un montón de situaciones ridículas en las cuales la modelo terminaba decapitada, ahorcada, atropellada, quemada o ahogada, era esa mujer la responsable del sufrimiento de su amiga.

"_Y pensar que yo la admiraba"_pensó con disgusto

Para cuando Hermione hubo terminado, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, y Luna se preguntó si la joven se había dado la ducha más larga de su vida a propósito.

Hermione miró a su amiga y entendió que la estaba preocupando demasiado, casi podía ver la angustia reflejada en su pálido rostro, así que intentando olvidar por un momento lo que la afligía, le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de gratitud que la rubia fue capaz de interpretar a la perfección.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Comieron en un restaurante cercano mientras al departamento. Hermione le relataba los pormenores de su corta estadía en casa de sus padres. Luna, por su parte, no dudó en darle una gran sorpresa justo antes del postre.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —exclamó Hermione en un intento por adivinar lo que su amiga quería decirle.

—No, no es eso —rió la otra divertida ante la expresión de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿se van a casar? —intentó de nuevo.

—No, tampoco es eso, aunque no niego que me gustaría…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Luna! ¡No seas tan mala y dímelo! —suplicó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

—Está bien, pero ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para oírlo? —cuestionó, y entonces la joven asintió casi automáticamente, pues la curiosidad le carcomía los nervios.

— ¡Viviré de nuevo en Londres! —exclamó de repente.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente hasta que por fin comprendió a cabalidad las palabras de su amiga. Entonces, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Luna, eso es fabuloso! ¿Cuándo será? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Bueno, pues me han ofrecido un puesto en una revista y dado que esta es mi ciudad, no pude decir que no. Así que me mudaré en un mes más —explicó.

—Ya veo, pero ¿qué hay con Ron? ¿Tendrán una relación a la distancia?

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. No podría verme sin él mucho tiempo, así que también vivirá aquí. Se encargara de los negocios de su familia.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro —dijo finalmente con sinceridad. La idea de tener a su amiga cerca la alentaba bastante.

—Es por eso que Ron llega hoy. Buscaremos un bonito departamento para los dos mañana por la mañana. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos —ofreció.

—No, muchas gracias, odiaría hacer el mal tercio. Eso es algo que deberían hacer ustedes solos, ya me llevarán a conocer el lugar cuando lo elijan.

Después de comer y al ver que la lluvia había calmado un poco decidieron caminar por un parque cercano hablando de todo y de nada. La caminata le sentó tan bien a Hermione que pocos minutos después de que llegaran a su departamento, se quedó profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Luna la observó con cariño y puso una manta sobre ella. Entonces, redactó una nota que dejó sobre la mesita de centro antes de salir sigilosamente.

Hermione soñó con _él_. Soñó que todo era como antes, o incluso mejor, pero justo antes de que pudieran besarse, Harry le espetaba lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir y le afirmaba que la odiaba. Despertó sobresaltada y con un sentimiento de inquietud tan grande que no pudo evitar las inminentes ganas de llorar, hasta que notó un trozo de papel doblado sobre la mesita. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

_"__Hermione, he ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Ron, no quise despertarte, pero volveremos para la cena, lo prometo._

_Te quiero._

_Luna"_

Terminó de leer y abrazó sus rodillas. Cuánto se alegraba de que por lo menos una de las dos tuviera la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba. Suspiró pesadamente y entrecerró los ojos, entonces el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó arrastrando los pies, pensando que se trataba de su amiga y su novio, abrió la puerta con toda confianza.

En menos de un segundo su corazón pareció detenerse. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían e incluso pensó que quizás se trataba de alguna alucinación, pero cuando observó que el piso se mojaba debido a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cabello de Harry, se convenció de que aquello era la más pura realidad.

Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, y luego la cerró. Se observaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Hermione no podía despegar su vista de él, de sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro tan desordenado y mojado que…

—Te-te traeré una toalla. Pasa —dijo alejándose rápidamente de la puerta, para entrar rápidamente y encerrarse en el baño.

Se observó en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras controlaba su respiración apoyada en el lavabo. La situación le parecía tan ridículamente irreal que no sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo tenía que comportarse. Tomó una toalla limpia del mueble donde las había guardado y la sujetó con fuerza, admitía que no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para salir de allí y tratarlo como a un invitado más, sin embargo, sabía que si él no se secaba el cabello y la ropa pronto, podría enfermar.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole tan aprisa que le zumbaban los oídos. Intentó no pensar en nada, pero entonces la imagen de él parado junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad mientras anochecía la dejó sin aliento. Harry pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que se volteó y caminó hacia ella.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca tomando la toalla que ella silenciosamente le alcanzaba. La piel de Hermione se erizó completamente y no pudo hacer nada más que observar mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Si quieres puedo traerte una manta, tendrías que esperarme un momento…

—Déjalo así —cortó él secamente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella indicándole que podía sentarse— Me has tomado por sorpresa, yo… nunca pensé que vendrías.

—Ron… bueno en realidad fue idea de él y de Luna.

—Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo —murmuró Hermione cuya voz no paraba de temblar. Estaba realmente nerviosa— ¿Quieres un té o mejor un café? Luna ha comprado uno realmente bueno…

—Está bien —respondió el hombre sin mirarla.

Hermione sintió como si su corazón fuese aguijoneado por mil agujas, no necesitaba ser adivina para entender cuánto daño le había hecho, sólo bastaba con observar sus ojos unos segundos. Puso la cafetera y se quedó completamente absorta pensando en la conversación que había mantenido el día anterior con su amiga. Había llegado a la conclusión de que hubiese sido mejor hablar con Harry acerca del asunto con Cho, en vez de haber tomado el camino que tomó… pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía qué hacer.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el sonido de la cafetera la alertó de que el café ya estaba listo para servir, pero justo antes de que pudiera tomar una taza, sintió como dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por la espalda. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón comenzó una loca y desenfrenada carrera.

—Harry —murmuró con sorpresa viendo sus reflejos a través del cristal— ¿Qué estás…?

— ¿Por qué, Hermione? —interrumpió él con voz suave mientras enterraba su cabeza en la curva que iba desde su hombro hasta su cuello.

Ahí estaba la esperada pregunta, pero ella seguía sin saber qué responder.

—El motivo lo sé. Lo que quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste nada, necesito escucharlo de tus labios —pidió con seriedad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par con completa sorpresa. ¿Cómo que lo sabía? ¿Podía ser posible que Luna se lo hubiera dicho? Intentó descifrar su mirada, pero sólo vio un profundo dolor en ella, entonces sus propios ojos se volvieron acuosos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento hacían estragos en ella nuevamente, tal como la noche anterior.

Harry se sorprendió cuando en un brusco movimiento, la joven lo abrazó con fuerza. Las manos del moreno no tardaron demasiado en encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia la cintura de la chica y le correspondió de igual forma, si bien era cierto que había sufrido y dudado, en ese preciso momento se sintió en plena calma y sonrió al pensar que ése era exactamente el efecto que Hermione siempre le producía. Calma.

—Perdóname —susurró ella bajito y sin despegar su cara del pecho del hombre— Perdóname, por favor, perdóname Harry. ¡Fui una tonta! No te lo dije por temor a lo que _ella_ podía hacer, pero de haber hablado contigo podríamos haber solucionado esto entre los dos y...— la castaña no pudo continuar por que la opresión que sentía en la garganta no la dejo

—Lo que Cho hizo no tiene perdón. Lo que tú hiciste fue algo sumamente generoso —afirmó el chico acariciando la espalda de Hermione.

—Pero…

—Regresa conmigo a Nueva York —la interrumpió él separándose unos segundos para mirarla directamente.

Hermione quedó embobada con el brillo apasionado que tenían los ojos del hombre, y deseó poder observarlos siempre, a cada hora, cada minuto… Pero entonces la dura realidad la despertó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Seguiremos fingiendo que somos hermanos? —Interrogó buscando en sus ojos las respuestas a sus preguntas— Si Cho se entera…

—Tengo un plan, Hermione, pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó casi con súplica.

—Sí, sabes que sí —respondió ella en seguida.

Harry sonrió. Sonrió con una sonrisa tan amplia que pensó que no sería capaz de volver a ponerse serio jamás, y con esa dicha y en un acto de devoción, besó la frente de la joven, que no pudo hacer más que suspirar de la emoción. De su frente pasó a su mejilla, la punta de su nariz, el mentón, y, luego de separarse para observar sus vivaces ojos castaños, le besó los labios con tanta ternura, que Hermione sintió como su corazón y su estómago daban un vuelco.

—Te amo —susurró él juntando su frente con la de ella— te amo tanto, que temo por el bien de mi cordura.

—Y yo a ti, Harry —contestó— Ya no quiero pasar un día más sin ti.

Aquello bastó para que el hombre se hiciera presa de sus labios una vez más, pero esta vez con más ansias. La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas, pero le agradaba esa sensación, y en un impulso por sentirlo más cerca pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se empinó en la punta de sus pies.

Él, abrumado por el deseo que comenzaba a consumirlo, estrechó mas el agarré de su cintura y aumentó la exigencia del beso, hasta que sus labios no parecieron ser suficientes para probarla, sino que una de sus manos se deslizó por la espalda de la joven, en una caricia tan íntima que resultó en un jadeo de ella. Se detuvieron sólo por el deleite de observarse con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos, y entonces con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos entendieron a la perfección que lo que cada uno quería, era exactamente lo mismo.

Harry, sin aviso previo, la llevó en sus brazos hasta la habitación, guiado por las indicaciones que la castaña le daba entre risas. La había soñado tantas noches, que ahora que por fin la tenía, no pretendía dejarla ir.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, como ya les dije este es el penúltimo capítulo así que la próxima vez que nos leamos será con el capitulo final.**_

_**Ahora quiero darle las gracias a quienes me dejaron un review, me dio mucho gusto leerlos y también a quienes me tienen en favoritos, alertas o simplemente leen esta historia.**_

_**Muchas Gracias **_

_**Y ya saben los reviews no cuestan, y emocionan mucho al lo :D**_

_**Cuídense ok**_


	15. Confesión

Nada de esto es mío, todos los personajes aquí expresados son propiedad de JKR, Y la historia es Kitty.e2. Yo solo los tomé prestados para relatar esta historia, que hoy y después de tres años llega a su fin.

Espero les guste, y sin más que decir, los dejó para que lean.

Que lo disfruten

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capitulo Quince **

**Confesión**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo primero que pensó Hermione cuando estuvo nuevamente en Nueva York, era que no había cambiado en nada, sin embargo se rió de sus extraños pensamientos, pues era imposible que toda una ciudad cambiara en tan poco tiempo, lo que en realidad sucedía era que se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir en aquel lugar, que en un principio fue tan hostil con ella, que ahora que había estado en Londres le resultaba raro regresar, era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto tomaron un taxi fuera del aeropuerto.

—Al hotel —respondió Harry acomodándose la gorra y los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos— dejaremos nuestras cosas y después iremos a hablar con la abuela.

— ¿De verdad crees que es apropiado? —dijo ella intentando no demostrar el terror que comenzaba a invadirla al imaginar el "plan" de Harry.

—La abuela necesita saber toda la verdad —declaró él— No me mires así, sabes que es la única salida que tenemos

—Pero esto es demasiado grave, ¿qué tal si le sucediera algo por la impresión? No creo que sea lo mejor para ella recibir una noticia como esta.

—Hermione, te pedí que confiaras en mí, ¿no es cierto? — Dijo el moreno deteniendo el paso y tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza y él besó su frente— Entonces hazlo, por favor, confía en mí. Encontraré las palabras precisas para hablar con ella, tú no tienes que decir nada, déjamelo a mí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Media hora después, cuando entraron en el Hotel todos los empleados los saludaron con el mismo respeto de siempre y la secretaria Wu, que los estaba esperando junto al elevador, los guió hasta la habitación que Harry había pedido que les prepararan

—Ponte cómoda, yo aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que nos vayamos — dijo el moreno, mientras entraban a la habitación y colocaba las maletas aun lado de la cama.

—No tardes mucho —pidió ella mirándolo con preocupación.

—Lo prometo —dijo él mientras la acercaba para darle un abrazo que la reconforto lo suficiente para que en su rostro apareciera una pequeña sonrisa.

La secretaria Wu solo sonrió ante la muestra de cariño de la pareja, para luego seguir a Harry hacia el ascensor. En cuanto los vio desaparecer, Hermione entró en la habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, estaba realmente cansada pues llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien… se sonrojó al recordar el por qué no había dormido bien. Los días que había pasado con Harry en Londres, habían sido fantásticos, y bastaba con recordar que sólo salían una vez al día para almorzar con Luna y Ron quienes muy conveniente y casualmente se habían instalado en un edificio cercano.

Tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de Luna, aunque en Londres era una hora inapropiada le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera tiempo la llamaría para informarle sobre cómo iban las cosas.

— ¿Diga? —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Luna, soy yo —dijo Hermione

—Hermione, que bueno que llamaste, justo estaba hablando de ustedes con Ron, ¿Acaban de llegar?

—Sí, y Harry ha ido a arreglar unos asuntos con la secretaria Wu, yo me he quedado en una habitación del hotel.

—Ah, ya veo y, ¿Aun siguen con la idea de contarle todo a la señora Potter?

—Sí —respondió la castaña no muy convencida— Y ya te contare después como resulto todo.

—Está bien, ya sabes que amo el suspenso —dijo Luna, tras lo cual hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz más seria— y Hermione, confía en Harry… él un hombre muy inteligente y sabe que es lo mejor para ustedes, de lo contrario no habría podido llevar el mando del hotel sobre sus hombros a una edad tan corta, ¿No crees?

—Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que algunas veces hacer lo correcto no es tan atractivo —sonrió con tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó recuperar sus ánimos— Pero no importa, será mejor pensar en que todo saldrá bien

— ¡Ese es el verdadero espíritu de mi amiga! ¡Ánimo, Hermione, no te desalientes! —exclamó la rubia haciéndola reír.

—Lo prometo —dijo ella sintiéndose realmente mejor luego de aquella pequeña charla— Será mejor que me dé un baño… antes de salir. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias.

—Estaré esperando, y cuídense de acuerdo — dijo la diseñadora antes de cortar la llamada

Para cuando Hermione hubo terminado su baño, Harry ya la esperaba sentado en la cama con rostro preocupado. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó con ímpetu, tanto así que nuevamente la chica sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar alrededor de ellos.

—Melanie nos está esperando en la casa —informó él sin dejar de abrazarla— Hermione, si realmente no quieres hacer esto puedes quedarte aquí, yo vendré a informarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido

—Iré contigo —afirmó ella aferrándose a él— No te dejaré solo, Harry, además es lo correcto. Deberé aceptar las represalias que la abuela imponga.

Él, la alejó un momento para mirarla con orgullo y le sonrió ampliamente.

—En ese caso, termina de vestirte y nos vamos

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El recorrido hacia la casa de los Potter, lo hicieron en completo silencio. Incluso cuando bajaron del automóvil, no dijeron una palabra. Hermione sabía más o menos a lo que se enfrentaría, ya le habían contado como cambiaba la abuela cuando se enojaba, pero lo que más temía era tener que ver su cara de decepción cuando supiera toda la verdad. Sabía que el castigo que a ella le caería encima sería mucho peor que el que recibieran Harry o Melanie, pues aquellos eran sus nietos reales y era ella la que no merecía perdón.

—Qué bueno que ya están aquí, estoy que no puedo con los nervios — dijo Melanie en cuanto los vio bajar del auto — Hermione te extrañe tanto, fuiste cruel al no decirme la verdad del porque te fuiste — recrimino mientras le daba un abrazo a la castaña quien apenada respondió

—Lo siento Melanie, no fue mi intención

—Melanie, ¿Dónde está la abuela? — intervino Harry

—Ella está en…

—La abuela los está esperando en su estudio —dijo Sirius a modo de recibimiento en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, y no precisamente porque hiciera frio, sino porque al haber visto a Sirius, más serio de lo común la había embargo un mal presentimiento que esperaba sólo fuera parte de sus nervios.

Caminaron escoltados por el hombre hasta el lugar indicado, cuando entraron al estudio y vieron a la anciana mujer sentada en su butaca… supieron que no había marcha atrás.

Los tres se encontraban parados frente a la abuela y aunque Hermione se encontrara un poco más atrás que los dos primos, por petición de Harry, fue capaz de notar la tensión que se acumulaba en el rostro de la mujer que los miraba sin pestañear.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó por fin haciendo que Melanie diera un pequeño brinco— Estoy esperando a que alguno de ustedes hable.

—He cometido un error, abuela, te he mentido —comenzó Harry — No espero que nos perdones después de que te enteres de qué va esto, pero es momento de que sepas toda la verdad.

—Ya lo sé todo —dijo la mujer provocando distintas reacciones. Harry apretó los puños como intentando mantener la calma, los ojos de Melanie se llenaron de lágrimas de culpabilidad y la mirada de Hermione se perdió en algún punto desconocido del suelo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían— Sé que le pagaste a esta jovencita para que se hiciera pasar por tu hermana, y en un principio lograron engañarme completamente, pero en el último tiempo comencé a percatarme de cosas que me parecían extrañas, por suerte yo continúe con la investigación y cuando Hermione se marchó tan repentinamente, le pedí a mi informante que me mostrara todo lo que había averiguado. En los informes decía claramente que Helen había muerto junto con sus padres, entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que Hermione iba a ser Helen? Además, también vino esa malagradecida de Cho a decirme la verdad, pero para cuando eso pasó yo ya sabía todo. Debieron haber visto su cara, cuando le dije que yo ya sabía todo y que si no dejaba de molestar haría que su carrera como modelo terminara en menos de lo tardara en salir de mi casa — decía la abuela en un tono de voz suave — Y si acepté hablar con ustedes es porque quiero conocer los detalles, después de todo ya no puedo decepcionarme más de lo que estoy.

La culpabilidad cayó como un pesado manto sobre los tres jóvenes y Hermione no hacía más que intentar pensar en un método para disculparse con la abuela y que esta no saliera más lastimada en el proceso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Harry ya había tomado la palabra.

—Estaba desesperado —confesó— Cuando dijeron que ibas a morir y que ya no quedaban más esperanzas dejé de pensar en forma clara y recordé que tu último deseo era poder ver a Helen una vez más, así que le pedí a Hermione que se hiciera pasar por ella a cambio de un boleto de avión de regreso a Inglaterra. Hermione aceptó, pero para sorpresa de todos tú te recuperaste y… yo la obligué a quedarse más tiempo para que no sospecharan nada, además temía que te agravaras nuevamente…

—Muchacho imprudente, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que no podías seguir con una farsa así toda la vida? —lo interrumpió la abuela con una voz que logró atemorizar a las personas presentes.

—Abuelita, fui yo quien le propuso la idea a Harry —dijo Melanie quien había comenzado a sollozar— lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, ¡pero es que estábamos tan preocupados por ti que…!

—Siempre te he enseñado que existen límites para la impulsividad —replicó la anciana mirando a la morena con severidad— Me siento traicionada por mi propia familia, ¡Ya no tienen doce años para andar haciendo cada locura que se les cruce por la cabeza! Melanie, empacaras tus cosas y te irás a Francia, al internado de _Beauxbatons ahí te enseñaran la diferencia entre lo que es una buena idea y una tontería — le dijo la abuela a la chica. Ella solo volteo a ver a su padre, quien se encontraba parado a un lado del escritorio, buscando alguna objeción de su parte, pero él solo la miro con severidad _— ahora vete que necesito hablar con tu primo y con Hermione

—Como tú digas — fue lo único que dijo Melanie _y salió del estudio no sin antes darle una última mirada en señal de apoyo a su primo y a la castaña._

_Cuando Melanie termino de cerrar la puerta, la abuela hablo de nuevo._

—En cuanto a ti jovencita —dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña por primera vez— me cuesta creer que alguien como tú fuera capaz de engañar de esta forma a una anciana. Sabes perfectamente que podría tomar acciones legales en tu contra…

Hermione se mantuvo estática en su lugar, pero Harry retrocedió un poco para pararse junto a ella en un intento por hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

— ¡No! —exclamó Harry enseguida. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a interrumpir a su abuela de esa forma— Hermione no tiene la culpa, yo prácticamente la chantajeé para que accediera.

—Harry no digas eso —pidió ella por lo bajo mientras la abuela los miraba atentamente — Sabes que no fue así. Yo acepté sin que nadie me obligara a hacerlo y me merezco el castigo que la abuela decida imponerme.

—Contéstame una cosa, Hermione —dijo la abuela. Ella se atrevió a mirarla por primera vez desde que habían entrado al estudio y vio tanto cansancio y decepción en sus ojos que se sintió como el ser más despreciable en la tierra— Todas las atenciones que me dabas, y todo el cariño que expresaste ¿eran parte de tu actuación?

—No, esas atenciones y ese cariño era verdadero —se apresuró a responder conteniendo un sollozo— sé que haber aceptado la propuesta de Melanie y Harry fue un error… pero estaba desesperada, llevaba demasiado tiempo en Nueva York con absolutamente nada, todo por lo que había venido aquí… me había salido mal… y lo único que quería era regresar a casa con mis padres… ¡perdóneme, por favor! — dijo soltando un sonoro sollozo de arrepentimiento.

Harry la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla pero la joven siguió llorando sin poder contenerse. La abuela Potter permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pensando en un castigo lo suficientemente justo para su nieto y la castaña, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Cho y decidió que ya sabía qué hacer.

—Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en esta casa, te quise como a mi nieta y ese no es un cariño fácil de borrar, así que en honor a eso he decidido creerte. Sin embargo, lo que han hecho no puede quedarse así. Cho me ha contado sobre la relación que tienen ustedes dos —agregó haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se sonrojara como una cereza— así que Hermione, regresara a Inglaterra y diremos que Helen regreso con su familia adoptiva, y Harry, tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de las cosas en el hotel por lo menos hasta que se calmen todas las murmuraciones que seguramente habrá… si luego de eso quieres seguir a Hermione serás libre de irte, eso sí, dejaras de ser el heredero de la fortuna familiar.

—Abuela, nosotros… — comenzó a decir Harry, pero la abuela los interrumpió.

—Salgan de aquí antes de que me arrepienta —finalizó la abuela Potter dando un suspiro.

Cuando los chicos salieron del estudio, Sirius volvió a abrir la puerta para cerciorarse que Harry y Hermione ya no estuvieran cerca.

— ¿Ya se han ido? — pregunto la abuela

—Sí, ¿ahora vas a decirme que pretendes con fingir que apenas te has enterado de la mentira sobre Helen?

—No pretendo nada, solo quiero darles un pequeño castigo por no haberme dicho nada, antes de que esa Cho viniera a verme con sus aires de grandeza. Tú ya sabes qué hacer con ella — dijo la anciana con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Sirius solo asintió — Además quiero ver si esa relación que tienen va enserio o solo es una emoción pasajera.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta — intervino Sirius mientras le pasaba una copa con Vino

—Tienes razón, y no podría estar más de acuerdo con la elección de mi nieto. Hermione es justo el tipo de mujer que él necesita, tierna, comprensiva, bondadosa, decidida, valiente y sobre todo y lo más importante lo quiere.

— ¿Y cuando los "perdonaras"?

—No se… tal vez en uno o dos meses, si, ese es tiempo suficiente —Dijo la abuela mientras chocaba su copa con la de Sirius.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En cuanto entraron en la habitación del hotel, Hermione se desplomó sobre la cama y Harry se le unió segundos después abrazándola por la espalda. Sabía que a pesar de todo la conciencia de su novia no se encontraba a gusto y tendría que averiguar qué era lo que la turbaba tanto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, la chica se había volteado para quedar frente a él y lo besó de forma tierna y breve en los labios.

—Algo no está bien — susurró mientras delineaba el contorno del rostro de Harry con un dedo — fue demasiado extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó él confundido.

—A la reacción de la abuela, cuando le dijiste la verdad sobre mí… digo, yo pensé que llamaría a la policía o…

—Cielo, pareces decepcionada, ¿acaso eso es lo que querías? Que la policía fuera por ti — pregunto Harry extrañado por la actitud de la joven

— ¡No, claro que no! Solo que… olvídalo — y se quedo callada hasta que dijo — escuchaste lo que dijo la abuela, si me sigues perderás todo…

—Hermione, no vayas intentar persuadirme para que me quede —advirtió él con expresión sombría.

—No iba a hacer eso. No soy tan noble —agregó algo risueña, al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno— simplemente iba a decirte que espero no tardes mucho en ir conmigo. De lo contrario podría cambiar de opinión y ya no quiera estar contigo — bromeo la castaña mientras se levantaba de la cama, para ir a servirse un poco de agua.

—Será mejor que me esperes hasta que llegue, o juro que te buscaré por todos los rincones del mundo para obligarte a casarte conmigo. —afirmó Harry antes de tomar a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Ella se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras del moreno, ¿en verdad había dicho "casarte" o lo había imaginado?

— ¿Harry, dijiste casarte? — pregunto mirando fijamente al chico

—Si, Hermione. Quiero casarme contigo, para no separarme ya nunca de ti — y se besaron con ansias, para después entregarse al amor y a la pasión que sentían, pues sabían que después de esa noche pasaría algún tiempo para volver a estar juntos.

**FIN.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahora sí, esto llego a su final, el cual espero les haya gustado, y no olviden que aun falta el epílogo, que tal vez suba mañana así que atentos.**

**Espero sus reviews, ya saben no cuestan y alegra leerlos.**


	16. Epílogo

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**Epílogo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Estaba excesivamente atrasada, lo sabía, pero es que la noticia que me habían dado hacía dos días, de que Harry no llegaría hasta por lo menos dentro de un mes, me había dejado con el espíritu demasiado bajo como para querer celebrar un "Feliz San Valentín" dado que lo único que habría querido de regalo, no lo tendría._

_Miré el reloj de pared y decidí que ya no los podía hacer esperar más. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor imaginé a Luna observando embelesada su anillo de compromiso, eso me hizo un poco de gracia, aunque luego pensé que probablemente mi ahora-comprometida-amiga querría matarme por la media hora de espera que la había hecho pasar._

_Crucé la calle y entré en el edificio donde Luna y Ron, su futuro esposo, habían comprado un bello departamento desde donde se podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad. Toqué el timbre una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió, así que decidí hurgar en mi bolsa para sacar la llave de emergencia que ambos me habían dado, y abrí la puerta._

— _¿Luna? ¿Ron? —pregunté en voz alta en cuanto cerré la puerta. No quería encontrarme con alguna situación incómoda, pero como nadie respondió, opté por suponer que quizás habían salido para disfrutar del bello día que era._

_Dejé mi bolsa sobre la mesita de la entrada y me saqué el abrigo para acomodar el corto vestido rojo que Luna me había obligado a usar alegando que necesitaba representar el espíritu de San Valentín, era realmente bonito, incluyendo el cinturón dorado que iba en la cintura, pero no me hubiese quejado si le agregaran un par de centímetros más a la falda._

_Me di vuelta y me percaté de que junto al televisor había una gran cartulina blanca escrita con una prolija letra que bien podía ser de cualquiera de mis amigos. Me acerqué completamente desconcertada para ver que decía y leí; _

"_Ve al comedor, y ve tu regalo ¡Feliz San Valentín Hermione!_

_Con mucho cariño_

_Ron y Luna"_

_Me sentí bastante curiosa por la peculiar situación, así que hice lo que la nota decía. Camine hacia el comedor y no me sentí para nada sorprendida cuando vi la mesa exageradamente decorada y las dos velas encendidas adornando el centro de la misma, sin embargo, no podía concebir cómo era que a mis queridos amigos se les hubiese ocurrido que dejarme completamente sola, era un buen regalo. Me senté dispuesta a servirme un poco del buen vino que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomé entre mis manos y observé la etiqueta._

—_Es de una excelente reserva _

_No fue necesario darme la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía aquella masculina voz. Sin pensar en nada más, deje la botella sobre la mesa, y rápidamente me acerque hacia el hombre que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos._

— _¡Harry! —exclamé eufóricamente. Él, sin decir nada, me tomó y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo. Ambos reíamos como un par de locos, pero realmente no importaba nada más que sentirnos cerca._

_Cuando se decidió a bajarme, tomó mi sonrojada cara entre sus manos, y me miró fijamente antes de decir…_

—_Feliz San Valentín, Hermione_

_Y me sonrió antes de besarme por más tiempo del que pudiera recordar._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— ¡Qué romántico! — Exclamó Melanie mientras volvía a poner su taza de té sobre el platito de porcelana— Que envidia me das, Hermione. Ya que me encantaría que Cedric me diera una sorpresa así — al escuchar eso, Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de disgusto, ya que la relación que su hija mantenía con Cedric, no terminaba de convencerlo

—Papá, deja de hacer caras… Cedric me quiere y yo a él, además si no hubieras dejado que la abuela me mandara al internado, yo jamás habría pasado tiempo con él

Y eso era verdad, ya que Sirius nunca imagino que su pequeña, llegaría a encontrarse con el castaño, durante su estadía en el internado francés.

— ¿De qué hablaban tan animadamente? —preguntó una voz que Hermione nunca se cansaría de de escuchar. Volteo la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su esposo, que venía en compañía de la abuela.

—Hermione nos contaba sobre su sorpresa de San Valentín. ¡Nunca imaginé que tuvieras un lado tan cursi, primito! —rió Melanie mientras Harry se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, como pasaba cada vez que se veía en una situación incómoda.

—Oh, eso viene en sus genes —sonrió la abuela mirando a su nieta— Aún recuerdo cuando tu abuelo y yo éramos novios se la pasaba dándome sorpresas, ó mi querido James, cuando andaba detrás de Lily… pobre, ella le hizo ver su suerte, y por eso la quise tanto, ya que manejar a ese muchacho no era nada fácil. Y ahora mi nieto haciendo lo mismo por Hermione. Así que queda claro que los hombres Potter son cursis por naturaleza, además…

Hermione dejo de escuchar a la abuela. Para observar la escena que tenía frente a ella y no pudo más que sentirse completa. Luego de unos meses la abuela Potter les había contado que se había enterado de la verdad sobre Hermione mucho antes de que Cho los amenazara, y que solo les había dado un pequeño castigo por no haber tenido el valor para decirle todo ellos mismos y dejar que la modelo se sintiera superior a todos. Aunque ahora dudaba que se sintiera superior a los demás, modelando en centros comerciales. Ellos no lo podían creer, la abuela los había engañado y mucho mejor de lo que ella creía.

Ahora, un año después vivían tranquilamente en una bella casa a las afueras de Londres. Harry había dejado el mando del hotel en Nueva York y ahora se encargaba del nuevo hotel en Inglaterra, eso sí, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Los padres de Hermione no sabían nada de la verdadera historia que su hija tenia con la familia Potter, solo sabían que Hermione y Harry se habían enamorado en Nueva York.

La abuela Potter y la madre de Hermione se habían caído muy bien y, ahora eran grandes amigas… el papá de Hermione, bueno él aun lo estaba asimilando, o eso es lo que hacía creer a los demás, pues estaba más que contento con su yerno, ya que había visto que él realmente quería a su pequeña.

— ¿En qué piensas tanto? —preguntó Harry dándole un suave beso a Hermione en la cabeza, ella levanto la mirada, y le dedico una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció la más bella del mundo.

—En lo feliz que soy —respondió mientras aceptaba de buena gana la mano que él le ofrecía.

—Me encargaré de que eso siga así —aseguró acercándola a él para besarla.

Se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Entre ellos no era necesario que hablaran para comunicarse, estaban tan conectados que con simples miradas o gestos ya sabían qué le pasaba al otro.

— ¡Oigan par de tortolitos! ¡La cena se va a enfriar, ya vengan que muero de hambre! —gritó Melanie desde la entrada de la casa.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de la morena. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la entrada de la casa, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, Harry tomó por la cintura a la castaña y le dio un beso en los labios, que a ella le pareció demasiado breve

— ¿Será conveniente decirle ahora? — preguntó luciendo algo preocupado.

— ¿Te preocupa cómo pueda reaccionar? —pregunté ella de vuelta.

—Sí — mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la castaña — Y no lo digo porque crea que se molestara o algo, sino que conociéndola esta misma tarde tendrá fecha para el bautizo. —respondió Harry, imaginando los preparativos que su abuela haría.

Hermione rio, ante lo dicho por el moreno y lo beso en la mejilla. Él le sonrió y caminaron hacia el comedor, listos para darles la buena noticia.

—Muchachos desconsiderados, como le hacen esto a una pobre e indefensa anciana como yo — exclamo la abuela una vez que se hubo enterado que en menos de seis meses se convertiría en bisabuela. Harry y Hermione se quedaron muy quietos, pues nunca imaginaron esa reacción por parte de la mujer— Apenas tengo tiempo de organizar todo para recibir a mi primer bisnieto o bisnieta… tenemos que comprar una cuna, ropita, decidir la fecha para el bautizo, quienes serán sus padrinos…

—Tenias razón, ya está planeando todo para cuando nazca nuestro bebé —dijo Hermione mientras ella y Harry miraban a la abuela darle indicaciones a Melanie de lo que harían a primer hora de la mañana del siguiente día.

—Te lo dije.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Ahora sí, esto se acabo, hora de los agradecimientos.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia desde el principio y no me abandonaron a pesar de mis largas ausencias. Gracias**

**También a quienes dejaron reviews, y MP, ya que era muy emocionante leerlos. Gracias**

**Y los que me pusieron en Alerta, Favoritos o simplemente leyeron esta historia. Gracias**

**Pero en especial quiero agradecerle a la persona que me diera su autorización, para adaptar esta historia y además dejar que le cambiara algunas cosas.**

**Gracias Kitty, sin ti esta historia no habría podido ser.**

**Y espero verlos en otra de mis historias, cuídense ok y otra vez GRACIAS, por su apoyo.**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
